


Peter Parker Blurbs

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Captivity, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Possession, Smut, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 109
Words: 70,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: A collection of the Peter Parker blurbs from my tumblr, yanderepeterparker
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Yander Gar Logan/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Yandere Michelle Jones/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	1. First time with Plus-sized!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one disappeared so I can't put it here, but they asked for what the chapter title says

Peter’s lips slowly traveled down your neck, setting your skin on fire and making your eyes fall shut. A quiet sigh left your mouth as you tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged it a little, which made him moan. His body pressed yours into the mattress a little, a comfortable weight that made you feel safe.

The hand that wasn’t holding him up ran down your side and stopped at your hip. He took the hem of your tshirt and tugged it slightly, breaking you out of your trance. As he went to slide it up your stomach a bit, your hands flew to his chest and pushed him away, lifting that weight from your body.

Peter’s eyes widened, and he moved the hand that had been on your shirt to join the other in supporting himself. “What’s wrong? Are we going too fast?”

You pulled your hands away from his chest and bit your lip. “Yes…no…I don’t know.”

“We can stop if you need to. We can wait until you’re ready.” Peter already felt guilt start to weigh him down. He didn’t mean to push you or make you uncomfortable with his eagerness.

“No, I want to do this, but…” Your eyes quickly avoided his. “Can I keep my shirt on…..or can we turn the lights off?”

Peter’s brow furrowed and his voice went quiet. “W-Why?”

“It’s just….” You took a deep breath in and let it out. “That way you don’t have to see me.”

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t I want to see you?”

“Because I’m…” Your lip trembled, making Peter’s stomach drop. Tears began to well up in your eyes and the dam quickly broke. “I’m _fat_ , Peter. I’m _ugly_ and you’re the complete opposite and I’m afraid that if you see me naked you won’t want me any-”

You were cut off by Peter pressing his lips to yours, tender and sweet. His right hand came up to your cheek, and his thumb gently wiped your tears away. He broke the kiss, still holding your face, and touched his forehead to yours, showing you that his own tears had already formed. “How could you say that?”

He moved his hand from your cheek to place it on your hip. “You’re not fat, (Y/N), and you’re not ugly. Not even close. I don’t know who or what made you think you are, but it’s not true, okay? You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seenand I’m so _so_ lucky to be with you.”

His fingers slowly ran up your side, following the contours of your form that he admired so much. “And yeah, you have curves, but I love them. I really do. They’re so soft, and they make cuddling with you even better.”

You barely held back a sob as your tears kept coming and mixing with his that had dripped onto your skin. “You’re just saying that.”

Peter locked eyes with you, looking even more hurt. “Have I ever lied to you?”

You dried your face with the back of your hand and shook your head. He hadn’t, as far as you knew, and that was why it was so difficult to hear him say that you were wrong. That you _were_ beautiful. He truly believed it.

Peter gave you another kiss, just as full of emotion as the previous. “Let me show you how gorgeous you are, angel.”

You looked up into his brown eyes, so genuine and loving, and reached up to place your hand on his chest, right over his heart. “Okay.”

He smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss you again, giving you time to stop him if you needed to, but you didn’t. Then, his hands went to your shirt once more and he took his time pushing it up your stomach. He helped you to sit up a bit so he could slip it off of you and carefully lowered you back down before throwing it across the room, leaving you in your bra.

Peter’s sat up and took you in, his gaze full of awe. “Wow…” His hands went to roam over your exposed skin with a feather light touch, tracing your stretch marks. Your brain urged you to cover back up, but the soft smile on his face and his gentle fingers kept you from moving. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You’re _perfect_.”

More tears spilled over, though it was different this time. You reached up to pull Peter close and kiss him hard, which took him by surprise, but he quickly melted into your embrace. “I love you so much, Pete,” you whispered against his lips before giving them a soft peck.

“I love you, too. _Always_.”


	2. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not requested

When Peter came home from patrol to find you curled up in bed, your face completely blank, it was safe to say that it concerned him. He kneeled down in front of you and brushed the side of your face with a feather-light touch. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“Just one of my bad days,” you mumbled.

Peter nodded in understanding. He cupped your cheek and you leaned into his hand a bit. “Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve came right home.”

“The city needed Spider-Man.”

“And you needed Peter Parker. You’re the most important thing in my life, you’re _always_ my priority.”

You closed your eyes and nodded slightly. “I’ll call you next time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good. Now let me change really quick and I’ll join you.” Peter removed his hand from your cheek and you immediately missed the contact.

You watched him as he stripped off his day clothes and pulled on some pajamas. He flashed you a soft smile and walked around to the other side of the bed. He carefully lifted up the duvet and climbed into bed behind you.

Peter wound his arms around your middle and held you close to his chest. The warmth that radiated from him immediately made your body relax. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, then rested his chin there.

“Did you notice anything today that could have caused it?” He knew that it often wasn’t triggered by anything in particular, but occasionally it could be.

“No. It just came out of nowhere. I…I feel so guilty…”

“Hey, hey.” Peter rubbed small, soothing circles on your stomach with his thumb. He hated it when your mind went in that direction. “You don’t have to feel guilty about it. Sometimes you can’t help your emotions, that’s normal. I’m just sorry that I wasn’t here for you.”

You turned around enough to look him in the eye. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”

“I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you, too, Pete. So much.” You placed your hand over the one he had on your stomach and linked your fingers.

He beamed and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips. You lingered a moment before smiling back and returning to your previous position. With a contented sigh, you closed your eyes and focused on the quiet, even sound of his breathing.

Peter was the sunshine that broke through the dark clouds hanging over you, and while some shadows still remained, you knew that when you were in his arms, everything would be okay.


	3. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter spanks the reader as punishment for an escape attempt

Peter had a firm grip around your wrist as he dragged you back inside of the apartment, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let you know that he wasn’t playing around. He quickly locked the door and turned to you with an anger that you hadn’t seen before, even when you’d tried to escape the first time, about a week after he took you. “I thought we were past this, (Y/N)?!”

You wanted to yank your wrist away from him, to run, but the fire in his eyes stopped you, making you tremble. “Peter, I-I just want to go home!”

“ _This_ is your home, and I thought you’d realized that, but it was all a lie! I let it go the first time because I knew there would be an adjustment period, but….” Peter shook his head in disappointment and hurt as he pulled you through the apartment and into the bedroom. “I’ll have to do something this time.”

Your blood turned cold at the thought. He never hurt you physically, but with how upset he was, that could easily change. “Peter, pl-”

Peter stopped you right next to the bed and placed his finger over your lips, his voice wavering. “Stop talking and put your hands together.”

With some hesitation, you did as he said, your hands visibly shaking. Once you did, he shot a web at them, leaving you bound. Your heart pounded in your chest as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you down to lay across his lap. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked up at him with wide eyes, wanting to say something, but quickly deciding against it. He grabbed the waistband of your pants and slowly pulled them all the way down to the middle of your thighs. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you asked for this by trying to leave me.”

A sudden swat to your right cheek made you squeal, and was quickly followed by one to your left. You bit down on your lip and tried to hold back tears as he dealt another blow to each. “I’ve given you everything you could possibly want and need, and all I asked for in return was for you to stay here. To love me. _Why can’t you just love me?_ ”

He didn’t stop, and the slaps got harder as he went. Your face was dripping with tears and you sobbed pitifully, trying to wriggle away from his hand. Peter used his other hand to knock your elbows out from underneath you, which pressed your face into the bed, and he held your upper back down harder, leaving you unable to move. “You’ll stay right here until I think you’ve learned your lesson.” The mattress muffled your cries as he left more rough smacks.

After what felt like forever, his hand came down simply to rest on your skin, and your whole body jerked. “Shh…it’s over now, angel…” Peter softly rubbed your burning flesh and shushed your sobs as if that would make things better. A few minutes later, he carefully pulled your pants back up and, minding your sore bottom, moved the two of you so that you were laying right next to him on your side.

He held you tightly to his chest and you were finally able to see his red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks. The sight tugged at your heart uncomfortably, but you didn’t know why. His hand came up to stroke your cheek and you flinched, bringing fresh tears from his eyes.

“Please don’t make me do that again. _Please_.”


	4. Spanking Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the spanking blurb where the reader is now afraid of Peter

Something had changed in the past few days, Peter could easily tell. Your demeanor instantly switched as soon as he walked in the room, always shifting to something more guarded. When he touched you, you’d shrink away, and when he held you at night, your body stayed completely tense. He couldn’t even get you to make eye contact with him anymore and he was getting desperate.

It finally came to a head, when one night, you went to get yourself some water as Peter cut up some vegetables for the dinner he was making. He saw you grab a glass out of the corner of his eye and turned to you, “Let me get that for you.”

“No, it’s…it’s fine.” You shook your head as you got some ice and headed toward the sink to fill up the glass. Since you were so close, Peter, out of habit, tried to reach out to initate some kind of affection, but you jumped and dropped your glass on the floor. It shattered against the tiles and made a huge mess of water and shards of glass. Peter’s eyes widened and he grabbed your shoulder, voice frantic, “Are you okay?!”

You stiffened and looked to his hand. “I-I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

“I know, but did the glass hit you?” He kneeled down and checked for any cuts or blood, and thankfully saw nothing.

When he stood back up, he found you with tears in your eyes and your arms wrapped around your stomach. “I’m s-sorry. Please don’t hurt me…”

“Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?” He tried to reach out and wipe away your tears, but you jerked away from him.

“You’ve done it before…” It was so quiet that he could barely hear it, but he did. The butterflies that filled his stomach when he was around you suddenly turned into something much worse.

“I…Do you mean…?” He hadn’t realized it before, but it made sense. Your odd behavior only started after he’d punished you for trying to escape, but he didn’t stop to think that it was the cause.

You sniffled and wiped your cheeks with the sleeve of your shirt. “I just don’t-I don’t want you to hit me again.”

Those words sent Peter reeling, making him feel as if _you_ had hit _him_. He’d already felt guilty enough right after it happened, when he calmed down from the fear and aggravation, but to know that you were so afraid of him hurting you? Especially for something as insignificant as dropping a glass? It broke his heart.

Peter could barely form a coherent thought. You were _scared_ of him, and it was his fault. He stepped towards you, his hands held up with palms out in surrender. “I didn’t mean to-I just-I was so upset…”

You backed away from him and he stopped, making the glass crunch beneath his shoes. “But…what happens the next time you’re upset, Peter? Are you going to take your anger out on me again? Are you going to ignore my crying and keep hitting harder?” You sounded more like yourself than you had in days, but your voice was still shaking. “I mean, you could’ve tied me up or done anything else, but you chose to _hit_ me.”

“That’s not-” He couldn’t really argue because you were right, there were other options, but he was just so desperate to keep you from trying to leave again. He didn’t mean to put this fear in you. It felt like he was drowning in darkness and getting deeper and deeper, all because of what he’d done to his sweet angel.

Peter suddenly stepped forward and fell to his knees, not caring that the glass went through his jeans and into his skin. He hugged you tight around your middle and pressed his face to your stomach as tears flowed from his eyes. “I’m so sorry!,” he sobbed, not letting you pull away. “Please forgive me! I won’t hurt you again, I promise! Please, you don’t have to be scared of me!”

You froze in his grip, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get away from him. He seemed genuinely sorry, but it wasn’t something you could forgive and forget just because he cried. He’d ignored your tears before, now it was your turn to ignore his. “I don’t believe you, Peter.”

He gasped for air, and his sobs continued as he held you even tighter. He’d screwed up, done something awful, and he wished more than anything that he could take it back, but he couldn’t, and he would have to live with the consequences.


	5. Spanking Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Loved the spanking drabbles you did with Peter, could you do a part three to it? Maybe Peter trying to gain his s/o's trust or whatever you want..."

Since that day in the kitchen, things had stayed about the same as they were before. Peter tried to reach out to you, to show you that he loved you more than anything, but you avoided him as much as you could. He’d eventually asked you what you needed out of pure desperation, because he genuinely didn’t know what to do.

_“How can I fix this, (Y/N)?”_

_“I don’t know, Peter. I really don’t know.”_

He just wanted things between you to be okay. Hell, he’d even go back to when you were putting on an act so you could run away, because at least back then you were more like yourself. It broke his heart, but he knew it would take some time, as much as he hated that thought. One day, he decided to sit you down and talk about what happened, hopefully with less emotions and tears, because being fully open was the first step to building trust between the two of you.

Peter sat in the chair right across from where you were on the couch, rubbing his sweaty palms over his jeans. “Look, I think it’s just time that we get everything out in the open and _really_ talk about it.” He took a deep breath in as you watched him expectantly, looking tense. “What happened that day was wrong. I screwed up so badly. My strength and emotions got out of control and this isn’t an excuse, but I was just…”

He shook his head, trying to keep himself from dissolving into tears again. “Just what?” You asked softly, and the now rare sound of your voice gave him some strength.

“Seeing you trying to leave…it _terrified_ me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. _You’re the love of my life_. The thought of losing you made me lash out and because of that…” A tear escaped Peter’s eye and he quickly wiped it away. “I lost you anyway.”

Peter was being so honest and vulnerable, and you’d have been lying if you said that it didn’t have some effect you. Though you still hadn’t forgiven him, there was this very tiny part of you that wanted to be more receptive to the effort he’d been putting in. You went to reach out and place your hand on top of his own, or on his shoulder, but the thought of touching him made you cringe, and you stopped yourself. _Too much, too soon_. “You haven’t completely lost me, Peter.”

He looked up at you, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I-I haven’t?”

“No, but all of this…it’s going to take time. I need you to be patient.”

It took everything Peter had not to tackle you in a hug and thank you profusely. “I’ll wait for you. (Y/N). As long as it takes.”


	6. Spanking Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you possible write part 4 to your recent post where Peter finally gains the reader's trust?"

It seemed that Peter’s patience was paying off. Of course, it was absolutely painful for him to go that slow, but he promised you he would, and it was a promise he intended to keep. It was the only way to get things to how they should’ve been the whole time.

Over the last couple of months, you’d opened up more. You slowly started talking to him again, going from short responses to actually initiating conversation. Your voice was still quiet and hesitant, but it was something. Now, when he touched you, you didn’t flinch so badly, though you did pull away if the contact was more than fleeting. Peter loved every little bit of progress you made, because it meant you were getting closer and closer to the goal.

One night, you sat next to him on the couch, watching some ridiculous sitcom. Peter’s mind was on two things, neither of them being the show. The way your bent knee _almost_ touched the outside of his thigh and the nice conversation you’d had before the two of you ended up watching the tv.

He asked you about your day, and you told him it was pretty average, just hanging around the house. Then you asked him about his and he felt so honored. He told you everything, from school to Spider-Man, and one particular anecdote from his patrol made you smile. It was a small one, just barely visible, but he saw it. Oh how he’d longed for that sight through all those months. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, even nearly an hour later.

Peter was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of soft laughter, and it definitely hadn’t come from the tv. It came from you. He turned to you to find the laugh tapering off until it stopped completely. You looked over to find him watching you, his jaw hanging open and his eyes slightly widened, like he’d seen a ghost. Before you could say anything, he spoke. “I-I haven’t heard that sound in a long time. I missed it. A lot.”

Your face heated up and you turned back to the tv, tucking your hair back behind your ear. Peter had been trying so hard to make things right, and that eventually got to you. You were receptive, slowly learning that you didn’t have to be afraid of him, that you could eventually forgive him.

There was a part of you that realized maybe you’d already done that. Being around him no longer made you so scared or uncomfortable like before. It was quite the opposite really. The incident seemed so far back in your mind, behind all of the things he’d done to prove to you that he regretted it and would never do it again. It seemed that you and Peter were getting towards the end of rebuilding your relationship, and hopefully it would be much stronger than it was before.

While psyching yourself up, you reached out your shaking hand and placed it on top of his, taking him by surprise. He looked over to you to find you blushing deeply. “….My hand got cold.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and took your hand in his own, noticing that it felt perfectly warm, which made him have to hold back a grin. “Just this one?”

“Y-yeah. Weird, right?”

“A little.” He held that hand in both of his, rubbing your skin softly. His heart felt like it was trying to burst from his chest, because you were letting him touch you. Not just a quick brush of skin either. Something _real_. “But I can keep it warm for you.” It was more than just an offer, it was yet another vow that he would be nothing but caring with you from then on.

“I think I’d like that.” You whispered, a smile forming on your face to match his.

Peter had to resist the urge to kiss you right on the lips, and instead brought your hand up to press gentle kisses to your knuckles, hoping that it wouldn’t freak you out. To his surprise, you didn’t pull your hand away, and simply rested your head on his shoulder.

After a while of living in fear, you truly felt safe with Peter again.


	7. Face sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request Peter with a shy s/o that wants to try face sitting (or "queening") but they don't know how to ask?"

Peter’s hand slowly ran along the outside of your thigh as he nipped at the skin on the inside. You gripped his hair, already overwhelmed by the throbbing in the _exact_ place he was avoiding. His tongue was exactly what you needed, but another thoughtentered _,_ something you _really_ wanted to try, but felt so weird asking. _“Peter?”_

He smiled against your skin and left a sweet kiss over the spot he’d been working on, enjoying the tone of your voice. _“(Y/N)?”_

“I, uh, I want to try something…”

Peter lifted his head and looked up at you in curiosity. “What is it?”

You chewed on your lip for a moment before shaking your head and letting your hand drop from his hair. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

Without breaking eye contact, he crawled back up to hover over you. You didn’t tend to bring up sexual things at all without a lot of encouragement, so he knew it must have been something that was on your mind for a while. “No, it’s not.”

You sighed, his closeness making you even more flustered. “Okay, maybe not, but it’s just…weird.”

“Weirder than that time we-?”

“Point taken!”

Peter beamed at the little giggle you let out, and cupped your cheek lovingly, looking at you expectantly.

“Can you…?” You squeezed your eyes shut, and you knew that he could feel your face warming up under his palm. “Y'know…do exactly what you were about to do _…butwithmeontop_?” The last bit came out rushed, and Peter didn’t quite catch it, judging by the look on his face. Your hand came up to your forehead, and you really wished that you could just melt into the mattress. “But…with me on top?”

His brow furrowed for a moment, gears visibly turning in his head, until he realized what you meant, and a huge grin broke out over his face when he did. “Let’s do it.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” Before you could reply, Peter flipped the two of you over but shuffled down a bit so his head wasn’t resting on the pillows like yours had been.

“Okay.” With a deep breath, you moved yourself up to where your legs were on either side of his head. His hands came up to grab your thighs and rub circles on the skin to relax you. Slowly, to give him time to back out if he wanted, you lowered yourself down, and as soon as you got within reach, Peter’s tongue dipped into your folds.

A gasp left your mouth and you gripped the headboard as he licked you more aggressively than ever. He used his hold on your thighs to pull you flush with his face and latched his lips around your clit, sucking firmly and making you almost squeal from surprise.

One hand went down to grab his hair while the other held onto the headboard so tightly that you knew your fingers would ache later. Fire burned in your belly as you looked down and just barely caught his lust filled eyes, and you suddenly felt even happier that you’d managed to get over yourself and speak up. “ _Peter…_ ” you sighed, letting your eyes close.

He’d been so excited when you suggested doing it, but the real thing was even better. Your taste and scent and warmth completely overtook him, even more so than usual. Peter didn’t understand how you could somehow look even more beautiful this way when you were already perfect, but you managed it.

He removed his lips from your clit to give it a break and went to slip his tongue inside of you. When he did that, your hips began to grind against him without you really thinking about it, and he moved his tongue in and out of you, making you moan. You heard a muffled groan from him and you quickly lifted your hips up, thinking that you’d gotten too carried away. “I-I’m sorry-”

He immediately pulled you back down, rubbing your thigh softly before he went to your clit again. He used his hands to encourage you to move your hips if you wanted, but the way he sucked and licked at you kept you from moving too much. The heat built up faster, and your thighs trembled, letting you know that you were almost there. “Pete…don’t stop.”

He wouldn’t dream of it. With a few more flicks of his tongue, his name fell from your lips between moans and curses, and your hips rocked against him as you rode the wave all the way through to the end. Your chest heaved as you looked down at him with a smile, releasing your grip on his hair to just run your fingers through it. You moved to simply straddle him as he stared up at you in awe.

“We’re definitely doing that again.”


	8. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pegging with Peter Parker"

Peter stared up at you with his dark brown eyes, desperate and red faced, and soft whines falling from his lips. You’d been working your fingers inside of him for some time, just trying to get him ready, and it felt amazing, but he needed more. Slowly, you leaned down and kissed him tenderly, tasting yourself on his lips from earlier as you removed your fingers, knowing what he wanted. He groaned weakly at the loss while you sat up on your knees and smiled at him, rubbing his thigh in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

Peter watched intently as you grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and applied some to the strap on you were wearing. It wasn’t the first time that the two of you had done it, but it still filled him with that same anticipation he’d had back when it was still new. He was starting to get impatient, because he just needed you now, more than anything else.

One hand was planted by his shoulder to hold up your weight, while the other firmly held your strap on at the base. You dropped down to you elbow so you could be closer to him and pressed gentle kisses to his face and lips as you ever so slowly pushed into him. He moaned when you went deeper and deeper, finally getting as far in as he could take. Peter’s breathing became heavy at the sensation of being filled, and he gasped when the tip touched the exact place he needed.

You took your hand from the strap on and moved it to rest on his thigh again. “Are you ready?”

Peter nodded his head frantically, just needing you to move. “ _Yes. God, yes._ ”

With your lips against his neck, you pulled out of him almost completely before thrusting back in, and repeating the motion. Peter’s whole body felt as if it were filled with electricity, and it only got stronger each time you hit that perfect spot inside of him. He moaned loudly with every movement, his fingers digging into your back. You moved your lips to his ear and whispered, “Does that feel good, baby?”

“So good, so fucking good.” Tears leaked from his eyes, and you both realized that he was close. “Harder. Please…”

You didn’t even reply, just did exactly as he said, turning him into a whimpering mess. Soon, his release hit him hard, and he let out a string of filthy moans mixed with your name. His cum shot out, covering both of your stomachs in white.

The thrusts slowed down to a stop and you stroked Peter’s sweaty cheek lightly as his body shook. “You’re so pretty when you cum, Pete.” You kissed his neck and he let out a soft sigh. “How about round two?”


	9. Fluff Prompt #12-“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request 12. 'It's okay, you're okay, I've got you' could it be angsty with a fluffy end"

_It had been an average night, with you puttering around the apartment as you waited for your boyfriend to get home. You went in the bedroom to grab some pajamas and get changed, since you knew he’d be back any minute. That was when you heard the sound of the window opening, and you turned around with a grin, only for your face to drop when you saw him._

_Peter was covered in blood, and his costume looked almost completely shredded. He fell out of the window sill, hitting the carpet with a loud thump, and you threw the clothes you’d been holding to the side as you ran over to him. You dropped to your knees, tears already coming, and turned him onto his back before pulling off his torn mask._

_His face was paper white and he looked like he was barely holding on to consciousness. Your hands shook as you looked him over, what you saw making you feel sick. Long claw marks that went from his left shoulder to the opposite hip, along with various smaller cuts in other places._ The Lizard. _Blood flowed out of the deep gashes over his stomach and you could see parts of him that definitely shouldn’t have been visible._

_“Pete, just h-hold on. I’ll call T-Tony.” You held back a sob, trying to keep some composure so you could help the person that you loved more than anything._

_You went to stand up and get your phone, but he very weakly grabbed your wrist to stop you. “No, I just-” He coughed hard, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth down to the carpet underneath him. “I just wanted to see you one more time…”_

_“Don’t say that. Please don’t.” You pressed a hand to his stomach to try and slow the bleeding, but it was no use. Your other hand went to cup his cheek, and found that his skin was as cold as ice. “I just need you to stay with me, baby.”_

_For just a moment, he looked up at you with dull eyes and a small smile, then his head rolled to the side and his chest stopped moving. “Peter?” When he didn’t respond, you let out a wail as you took his face in your hands. “Peter! PETER!”_

You quickly sat up straight in the bed, chest heaving and tears dripping from your face. Your watery eyes met Peter’s frantic ones when you turned towards him, and he reached over to you. “(Y/N), what’s w-?” Hearing his voice brought on another round of sobs and you were unable to catch your breath. Peter pulled you into his lap and rubbed your back, shushing you softly. **“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”**

You put your face in the crook of his neck and gripped his shoulders tightly, just needing to feel him there after what you’d seen. You attempted to tell him what had caused such a strong response, but you couldn’t get out the words, and just kept crying. He held you close as you tried to calm down, rocking you slightly and whispering soothing words until you finally spoke. “You d-died. You bled out…right in front of me.“

It all made sense to him when you finally said it. He’d had nightmares like that too. There had been many nights where he woke up screaming because he dreamt of one of his villains taking you away from him forever. He definitely understood how you were feeling, and his heart ached for you.

Carefully, he took your right hand from its place on his shoulder and brought it down to rest on his chest, directly over his heart. He pressed his forehead to yours and you closed your eyes, focusing on the steady beat under your palm.

“You feel that? I’m here, I’m alive, and I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Dom!Peter taking reader from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dom!Peter taking the reader from behind"

Peter flipped you over to get onto your hands and knees, and he slowly ran his hand down the length of your spine until he reached your ass. He squeezed it a bit roughly, the action making you ache for him even more. His hand moved down to touch you, his fingers meeting your soaking core. “You’re so wet…This for me?”

“All for you…Always is…” You sighed before moving your body unconsciously, attempting to get some kind of relief from his fingers. He pulled them away and you tried to keep from groaning in disappointment.

“Someone’s impatient.” He leaned over you to whisper in your ear, his hot breath fanning over your neck. “I need you to be a good girl for me tonight. Okay, princess?”

Those words sent shivers down your spine, and you nodded, not quite trusting your voice. He nipped at your earlobe, sending out a tiny shock of pain. “Use your words.”

You closed your eyes, enjoying that sting he’d caused, because at least it was _something_. “I-I’ll be good, I promise…I’ll be your good girl.”

Peter’s lips curved up into a smile that you could just barely feel against your skin. “I know.” A second later, you felt him slide into you, finally filling you up just like you’d wanted. Your hands tangled into the sheets and you gripped them hard, needing something to hold on to. He moaned at the feeling of being enveloped in your warmth. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good around my cock, so perfect.” He began pumping his hips into you at a slow, deep pace to start with, gripping your hips so tightly that you knew you would have bruises later.

It felt amazing, but it wasn’t quite enough. “I need more, Pete. Faster… _please_.”

“ _I_ decide how fast we go. Unless you’re trying to get me to stop…” He slowed his thrusts, and you could hear the smug tone in his voice, so you knew he was smirking.

You realized he wouldn’t actually flat out stop like that, but it still made you whine, “Please, sir. Don’t stop, I’m sorry!”

The use of that title flipped a switch in Peter, and he started moving his hips again, faster than before. “You asked for this.” Your eyes squeezed shut as you dropped down to your elbows, your arms having become too wobbly to support you well. “Now I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk when we’re done.”

‘Promise?’ was what you wanted to say, but that thought got lost in between the pants and whimpers that left your mouth. He went harder, and you could clearly hear his heavy breathing and the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. “Being inside of you like this is heaven. We fit together so perfectly.”

His sweet words and the feeling of him hitting your g spot every time he went in made that familiar heat quickly build up. “Pete, I think I’m gonna-”

“No, not yet. Not until I say so.” He practically growled it, and that didn’t exactly help your situation. Without warning, Peter wrapped an arm around your stomach and pulled you up so your back touched his chest. “You’ll come when I’m ready for you to come, got it?”

““Y-yes, sir,” you breathed out, tears falling from the frustration of being so close to coming, but having to hold back for who knows how long. His mouth latched onto your neck as his other hand snaked up to palm one of your breasts. Soon, he was driving into you mercilessly, and you weren’t so sure you could hold on much longer.

“You like when I fuck you like this, Princess?” Your only reply was a loud groan, because you were having trouble forming actual words, but he let that one slide with a low chuckle. “Yeah, I like it too. Fucking love it.”

Peter felt his release nearing, and he was glad, because he _really_ wanted to see you come once he saw how desperate you looked. “Just a little longer. You’re doing so well. Being so good for me.” He reached the hand that wasn’t on your breast down to roughly play with your clit. You let out a high pitched moan as he rubbed sloppy circles around it.

His movements stayed the same, but his voice softened. “I’m all yours, (Y/N). Say you’re mine, too. All mine.”

A different kind of warmth blossomed in your chest, and you reached a hand up to his cheek as you turned your face towards him. His eyes were so vulnerable even through all the lust as he watched you gasp out a reply. “I’m y-yours. Forever. And you’re mine, Pete.”

You leaned forward to connect your lips for a moment before Peter broke away. ”Come for me, beautiful.”

At those words, you finally let go and a huge wave of pleasure crashed over you. Your hand went from his cheek to tangle in his hair and you tugged at the strands as you cried out for him, not even caring if the neighbors might hear you. “PETER!”

Your walls squeezed around him as you came and that, mixed with your grip on his curls, pushed him over the edge too. He filled you up with his cum with each pulse of his cock, and you whimpered at the feeling as you came down from your high. Peter stayed inside of you, peppering kisses over your shoulder and caressing your skin to help calm you. You looked back at him with a soft smile, taking his bright red face and messy hair, and he gave you one in return.

“S-so how was that?” He tried to hide the timid tone of his voice, but you caught it and it made your heart melt.

“Amazing.”


	11. Reader walks in on Sub!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested

When you woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get a snack in the kitchen, you hadn’t expected anything to happen. Maybe you’d catch a glimpse of Bucky haunting the halls or Nat heading to the gym for a late night work out, but that was it. You were proven completely wrong when you passed by Peter’s door on your way down the hall.

“ _(Y/N)._ ”

You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard it. Had Peter just said your name? Did he need help? Was something wrong? The moan that came from the other side answered that last question for you, telling you that something must be _very_ right. Against your better judgement, you knocked and waited a moment, but got no response, so it seemed he was too into what he was doing. You went to walk away when his voice rang out again.

“ _Fuck, (Y/N)_.”

That broke any resolve you had. With a deep breath, you grabbed the knob and opened the door before you could convince yourself to turn back. You stepped into the room and silently closed the door behind you, turning around to finally see Peter.

He was stretched out on his bed with his sweatpants pushed half way down his thighs, one hand working his hard cock and the other holding the sheet in a death grip. His brow was furrowed and covered in beads of sweat, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he choked out more of the sounds that had alerted you.

“ _Oh, god. (Y/N), please._ ”

You dared to get closer, the throbbing between your thighs begging you to move forward. That was when you noticed that the hand on his length also held a pair of your panties, ones you had worn earlier that day before your shower. So Peter was not only jerking off right in front of you and saying your name, but he was doing it _with_ _your_ _underwear_. It was a scene you could’ve watched all night, but you wanted to do something about it.

So, you got up to the foot of the bed and loudly cleared your throat. Peter’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, quickly covering his lap with his blanket before staring at you like a deer in headlights. “(Y/N)?! Th-that wasn’t…That wasn’t what it looked like!”

You smirked and crossed your arms over your chest, enjoying how flustered he looked with his flushed face and heaving chest. “I don’t know, it kind of looked like you were using my underwear to get off while thinking about me. Does that sound about right?”

He stared down at the blanket, face even hotter than it had been when he was near the brink, and somehow missing your amused expression. You’d caught him in the act and he just _knew_ that you felt disgusted and betrayed. Would you hate him now? “Y-yeah…”

“Well…” You came around the edge of the bed, running your hand along the blanket as you did, before you reached the top, and Peter watched it the entire time, his heart pounding in his chest. “Don’t stop on my account.”

His eyes moved from your hand up to your face, seeing that you looked fully serious. “What?”

You laid down right next to him on your side and rested your head on your hand. “You heard me, Pete.” Your hand came up to touch his arm and he inhaled sharply at the contact. “I want you to keep doing what you were doing. I want to watch.”

A whole hurricane of feelings roared in his body. Lust, affection, excitement, confusion. Every single one of those was caused by you, and you were the only one that could do anything about them. Peter laid down and found himself almost face to face with you, your pupils blown wide as your gaze followed him.

You placed your free hand on his chest, feeling his quickened heartbeat. He threw the blanket off of his lower half and grabbed the panties that had ended up on his thigh when he scrambled to hide himself. After putting the fabric back on his hand like he’d had it, he wrapped that hand around his still hard cock, moaning at the contact.

Your teeth captured your bottom lip as he slowly began to move his hand up and down. At that point, you noticed the cum that already covered the panties, and it was pretty fresh. “How many times did you come before I interrupted you?” You asked softly, brushing your thumb over the fabric of his t-shirt, where he could just barely feel it.

Peter’s face was already screwed up in concentration and shimmering with sweat again, and the sight set your body on fire. “Just twice,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

“’ _Just_ ’ twice?” You moved your hand down his chest just slightly to draw little patterns with your fingertips and he sucked in a breath, his hand starting to move a little faster. “How many times do you usually get off when you’re thinking about me?” You could just imagine him coming and coming, calling out your name as every bit of cum he had to give made a mess of his hand and stomach. Your panties got even wetter at the thought.

“I…” He let out a little whine. “I always lose c-count.”

“Hm.” You leaned over and pressed your lips to the start of his jaw line, leaving little kisses all the way to his chin. “What filthy things go through your head on nights like that? God, I want to know so bad.”

Peter tried to speak, to tell you that he always thought about your skin on his, the soft touch of you lips, your sweet sounds, and the perfect feeling of being inside of you, among many other things. He was too close to his end though, so he barely get any words out between moans.

Your hand trailed down to rest over his stomach, and you went to whisper in his ear, your lips barely touching his earlobe. “I think about you when I touch myself too. Every time.”

Peter whimpered pathetically, and you gently took his hand, removing it from his length. His eyes opened and he looked at you in confusion as you plucked the underwear from his hand and casually tossed them at the hamper in the corner. Your hand then went to wrap around him and continue at the pace he’d set before, making him groan. “My favorite thing is imagining what it would feel like to have your cock inside of me. To have you fuck me until you fill me up with your cum.”

“Fuuuck,” he whined. Peter had fantasized about that exact thing a million times, so to know that you did too really struck a chord in him. He got closer with every word from your mouth, every stroke of your hand.

You brushed your lips over his neck, settling on a spot to latch your lips there and nip at his tender flesh. Peter was nearly there, you could tell just by looking at him, and you wanted to push him all the way, see him fall apart. “And I always imagine that it’s your fingers inside of me making me come. But I bet it’s nothing like the real thing. I’m sure you can work wonders with those hands of yours…”

“I…” Peter swallowed thickly, his voice breaking when he spoke. “I c-can, just…just let me s-show you…”

You sighed into his neck, already having moved on to another spot that you intended to mark. Your hand sped up, grip getting a little tighter. “Come for me and we can do whatever you want.”

At that, he was gone. His hips bucked up into your hand as obscene moans echoed throughout the room. His cock pulsed in your grip, his hot cum spilling over your fingers as you kept the pace, wanting to draw out every bit of pleasure that you could from him. “Oh, (Y/N). Fuck.” Tears leaked from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Your eyes stayed glued on his twitching form as he rode it out, and you steadily slowed your hand to a stop, enjoying the curses and sobs that fell from his lips. You removed your hand from him and he jerked at the sensation. Peter watched as you brought your cum covered hand up and cleaned up some of the fluid with your tongue, which made him start to grow hard again. “I love you,” he whispered, so low you almost didn’t hear it.

Instead of replying, you finally pressed a kiss to his lips, making Peter feel even more weightless than his orgasm had. He cupped your cheek, softly stroking your skin with his thumb. You pulled away, making Peter’s heart ache from already missing your lips. “I love you too, Pete.”

He grinned and you kissed him again, a bit more firm and passionate that time, but he was the one to break it. “So about us doing whatever I want…”

You chuckled, but your teeth quickly went to bite your lip again at the thought of all of the possibilities. “I’m all yours, baby.”


	12. Reader dressed in lingerie when he gets home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about the reader being all dressed up in lingerie for peter when he gets home"

Peter’s phone buzzed in it’s spot next to him on the ledge that he was sitting on, and he reached over to check it, a grin stretching across his face when he saw your name.

_**Coming home soon? I miss you**_ 😘

He had’t even realized how late it was until he saw your message, but it was well past one already. Maybe it was time for him to call it quits for the night. After all, not much had happened the last hour or so, and he had the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on waiting for him at home. Peter asked Karen to run one last check of the police band, which came back with nothing, before he began to type a reply.

_**You won’t have to miss me much longer. Be there in 10.** _

—-

You smiled as you read the text your boyfriend had sent, and your eyes went straight to the bag that sat on your dresser. Knowing you didn’t have a ton of time, you dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed and stripped your clothes. You quickly pulled on all of the pieces and went to look at yourself in the bathroom mirror.

The main piece was a sheer, deep blue babydoll top, the cups lace and the rest chiffon. Under that, you wore a pair of lace panties in the same shade, knowing how much he liked the similar underwear you wore sometimes. To complete the look, you had on matching thigh high socks with lace trim.

You looked amazing, but your palms got sweatier the more you checked yourself out. You’d never worn anything like that before. What if you were wrong and Peter didn’t like it for some reason? You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of the unhelpful thoughts.

Since there was a little more time, you decided to apply a little make up, settling on a dark red lipstick to pull it all together. When you finished with that, you ran your brush through your hair, then messed it up just a bit, hoping that it at least looked a little sexy. With that, you nodded at yourself in the mirror and went to lay down on the bed.

You shuffled around a bit, trying to find a good sexy pose, but you just ended up laying on your side, facing the window and propping your head up with your hand. You used to free hand to grab your phone and scroll through it, seeing that it had been just about ten minutes, and Peter wasn’t home yet.

It wasn’t surprising, since it tended to happen more often than not, but you were willing to wait for him. In the meantime, you texted Betty and MJ, letting them know that everything they picked fit you perfectly, and that you’d know pretty soon if it had the desired effect.

Ten minutes turned to twenty when the window finally slid open. Your heart skipped a beat and those negative thoughts came back, but you tried to play it cool as you watched Peter climb into the room. “Sorry I’m late. I tried to get home as fast as I could, but there was a mugging on my way here and I couldn’t just-”

He stopped talking once he got in completely because he finally saw you and what you were wearing. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as they took you in. “W-whoa, you…you look…wow…”

Peter’s feet were, quite possibly literally, stuck to the floor as his gaze traveled over you once again. He felt his suit get tighter as he admired the way that the fabric complemented your skin, and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to keep seeing you in it or tear it off of you.

Seeing his reaction brought you some confidence and you wondered why you ever had any doubt in the first place. “Are you just gonna stand there all night?”

That seemed to snap him out of it. In a flash, Peter had that pesky suit off and was pinning you down to the bed with his nearly bare body. He stared down at you, enjoying the view from that angle, then slipped his hands under the end of the loose top and rested them on your hips. The feel of the lace under his fingers made him smile because you remembered his preference. “Is this what you were shopping for today?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your fingers comb through his hair. “Not at first, but MJ and Betty were very persuasive. I told them blue and lacy, and they did the rest.”

“Remind me to thank them later.” Peter’s lips went to your neck, where he left a few open mouth kisses before biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. You leaned your head back into the pillow to expose more of your neck to him and your eyes fluttered shut.

“Glad you like it,” you said with a smile, arching your body up into his. Now you could feel just _how_ much he liked it, and that made your body turn hot.

Peter sat up to look down at you, admiring the marks that already started to show on your flesh. “How could I not?” His fingertips trailed down past your underwear and across the patch of exposed skin between them and the socks. “You’re all dressed up just for me.”

He dipped back down to kiss you again, grinding his hips against you a bit as you met his movements. You tugged at his curls, making him moan into your mouth. He pulled away and began to kiss your chest, letting his lips brush right where your top began. “As much as I love this, it’s gotta go.”

Before you could voice your agreement, he undid the clasps on the front and pulled it out from under you, throwing it to the floor. That left your chest completely bare for him, and he caught your eyes, absolutely awestruck as if it were the first time he’d seen you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You just sighed in response, because he’d already moved on to kissing the space between your breasts. A hand came up to palm one, and he swiped his tongue over the nipple of the other before latching his lips onto it. After a while of appreciating your breasts, he moved down your stomach until he reached the exact place you wanted him.

Peter spread your legs a bit wider, and he felt himself get even harder at what he saw. You were soaked, even through the lace. “Damn…” He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down your thighs, with you arching your hips up to help. Then once he had them off, he tossed the fabric over to join the top he’d already discarded.

He went to taste you when you tugged his hair back to make him look at you, which brought a groan from his throat. Your breathing was heavy and your eyes had turned dark, letting Peter know that your patience had ran out. “Can we skip that for now?”

He didn’t waste any time going back up to kiss you on the lips as he shimmied out of his boxers. “Whatever you want, angel.” You pulled him closer to you and locked your legs around his hips, your heels digging into the small of his back. That was when you remembered the socks you still wore, but his hand brushed across the fabric before you said anything. “I really like these.”

You nearly giggled, adding knee socks to your mental list of Peter’s favorites, but you didn’t have much time before his hand went to pump his cock a few times and slowly guide it into you. He definitely stretched your walls, being decently sized, but you were wet enough that it didn’t hurt. You moaned softly as he bottomed out, filling you completely. “ _Peter_.”

“Fuck, you feel so good.” The hand he’d had on himself went to your hip, gripping tight. He’d never get tired of the experience of sliding into you, it was always perfect. You rolled your hips, desperate for some friction, which told him that he needed to _move_. Not wanting to deny you, he pulled out and thrust back in, starting with a steady pace.

You buried your face in Peter’s neck, biting at his skin as you whined into it, every movement of his hips making the heat in your body build. Peter’s hand slid down to grab the hem of your sock and used it to hold your leg up a bit more as he increased the speed. The new position hit you right in that sweet spot, and your hands moved to grip at his back, your fingernails digging in.

He coaxed you away from his neck and looked into your eyes with his dark ones, a fondness in them that made your heart swell. Then, he pulled you into a bruising kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth. From your grip on him, Peter could tell that you were close, and so was he, which meant he needed to get you there. You broke the kiss with a gasp. “Pete, I’m gonna-” You were cut off by a loud moan.

He sat up, still holding up your leg and using his other hand to rub your clit. You squirmed underneath him, his fingers increasing the building pressure within you. “M-me too.”

With a few more thrusts and circles of his fingers, you came, calling his name and holding onto him for dear life. He followed soon after, the sight of you coming undone finally pushing him off the edge. All movement slowed to a stop, and Peter leaned down again to give your lips a sweet, languid kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours, beaming. “The girls need to take you shopping more often.”


	13. Upside down kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Peter and s/o doing the iconic upside down kiss?"

The night breeze blew your hair around as you sat on your fire escape, knees hugged to your chest. You listened out to the sound of engines and honking horns as it traveled up to you, letting it calm you as you waited for Spider-Man. He showed up every night, but not always at the same time, so you took to sitting out there, just for him.

He hadn’t told you who he was, maybe he never would, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t hurt, but you ignored the feeling when you thought about it. Over the last few months of him visiting you, you’d become attached to him. You may have even went as far as to say you loved him. How you could love someone you didn’t completely know, you weren’t sure, but you did.

Spider-Man was, to put it honestly, a complete dork. You’d expected the hero to be really serious and mature, like Captain America, but no. He was stuttery and awkward. He always told the worst jokes and talked up a storm when he got nervous. Best of all, he was kind, sweet, and he cared so much about the city and the people in it. The boy was amazing, everything you could have ever dreamed of.

“Hi.”

The soft greeting distracted you from your thoughts and you beamed when you saw who the voice belonged to. There was Spider-Man, hanging upside down right over the edge of the railing. You stood up and moved closer, the smile never leaving your face. “Hi there.”

“How was your day?” The eyes of his mask changed slightly, telling you he was smiling underneath it.

With a shrug, you went to lean against the railing and look over at him. “It was fine. Went to school, spent time with my friends Ned and Peter after, did some homework, but that’s about it. What about you? Anything exciting happen?”

“I gave an old lady directions and she bought me a churro.” You giggled, covering your face as you did, and Spider-Man’s eyes squinted in confusion. “What?”

With a deep breath, you smiled at him again. “ …You’re just really cute.”

“Y-you’re even cuter.”

“You’re the cutest.”

Spider-Man paused for a moment to think. “You’re the cutest…times infinity.”

You shook your head, more giggles escaping. “That was terrible.” The laughter came to a stop as you looked at him. Every part of you screamed at you to just kiss him…but you couldn’t.

He tilted his head slightly. “What’s wrong? You look sad.”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Come on, (Y/N). You know you can tell me anything, right?” His hand went to take yours, which had been gripping the rail.

“I really want to kiss you.” You blurted out, clapping your hand over your mouth immediately after. Your heart beat uncomfortably fast in your chest, and you just knew you’d embarrassed yourself.

There was a quiet whir as his eyes widened. He only took a few seconds to reply, but every single one felt like a million years to you. “I wanna kiss you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I have for a long time.”

His confession made you smile, and you shuffled over to stand in front of him. He was hanging up a bit high, which meant you’d have to stand on your toes to reach him, but you didn’t mind. You carefully reached up to the end of his mask and began to roll it down, exposing more and more of his skin. He let out a sigh of relief when you stopped just at his nose.

He wasn’t exactly in the ideal position for kissing, but you didn’t care. You held his face gently and finally pressed your lips to his soft ones. Your eyes closed and his right hand went to rest over yours. It started out sweet, but quickly became a bit more intense as you let out the feelings you’d been keeping in for months. Eventually, you gave him a final peck before pulling away completely.

Spider-Man was smiling brightly, making you wish that he wasn’t upside down so you could get a proper look. Your thumbs brushed over the soft skin of his cheeks and you realized how red they were. “You’re blushing.”

He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, but you knew him well enough to tell that he was freaking out. “Well, the girl of my dreams just kissed me so…”

You indulged yourself and gave him another quick kiss before unrolling his mask and putting it back into place. “I’d like to do it again.”

“Me too.”

Sure, you hoped one day to be able to look into his eyes, to put a name and face to the feelings he gave you, but for the time being, you were content.


	14. Thigh riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thigh riding with Peter Parker"

The light from the television flickered over the dark living room, but the movie that was playing had been long forgotten. You were focused on your boyfriend, your hands making a mess of his waves and your lips clashing against his. Peter moaned into the kiss as his hands gripped at your ass over the shorts you were wearing.

Your tongue swiped against his, exploring his mouth, which he eagerly let you do since he liked to be good for you. The more he whined into your mouth and the more you could feel his cock hardening against you, the worse the throbbing between your legs got. With a smirk against his lips, you shifted so one of your knees was between his legs, slightly rubbing against the bulge in his pants.

Peter broke the kiss, his eyes wide and face red. “Are you-?”

“-gonna get off on your thigh? Yeah, I am.” His eyes turned even darker as he licked his lips, watching you lower yourself down on his thigh. He gripped your hips as you began to rock against him, your own thigh brushing up firmly against his cock with every movement.

“Fuck…” Peter’s gaze moved between your beautifully relaxed face, your bouncing breasts, and your pussy grinding against him. To him, no other sight could ever compare. “You look so gorgeous riding my thigh…”

His words and gravelly voice went straight to your clit, making you moan. Your hands left his hair to rest on his shoulders for better stability. You sped up your hips to get more friction, already having soaked through your thin shorts. The pressure was finally building as you pulled him flush with your chest. “Baby….”

Peter took that chance to suck at a sweet spot on your neck, making sure it would leave a mark. As he did, he noticed a wet feeling on his skin, which brought a smile to his lips. “God, you’re so wet. I can feel it.”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to pretend to be shy about it, the only thing on your mind was his lips on your neck and the heat building in your core. “Fuck, Peter!” Peter had tensed the muscles in his thigh and started to bounce his leg slightly, enough for you to feel it.

He moved from your neck to watch you, his hands still holding you tightly. The way your thigh rubbed him through his pants had him wild enough, but seeing you throw your head back as you ground yourself down on him was heavenly. Your cries for him got even louder and he knew you were close. “Are you gonna make a mess on my pants, angel? Are you gonna come all over my thigh?”

“Yes!” You practically screamed it as you fell off the edge, your fingers digging into his shoulder as your hips stuttered. Peter quickly took over, keeping the same pace you’d left off on. As the waves hit, you pulled him close, crying out for him. “Peter! Oh, god! _Peter_ _!_ _”_

He kept moving you until you patted his hand gently, letting him know you couldn’t take anymore. Peter’s hands still rested on your hips as you fell forward, breathing heavily into his neck. His dick throbbed painfully in his pants, making him fully aware that he hadn’t came, since your orgasm had distracted him.

He didn’t want to say anything since you were still coming down, but as if you could read his mind, you sat up and tugged at his waistband with a lazy smile.“Did you think I forgot about you, baby?”


	15. Clingy reader sings him Queen songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yoooo okay so what if peter parker had an s/o that could sing but was really clingy, so when peter goes out for patrol one day his s/o sends him a video of them singing him Love Of My Life by Queen"
> 
> Lyrics are from Love Of My Life and You're My Best Friend by Queen

Peter grinned under his mask as his phone chirped and he unlocked it at lightning speed, knowing it was you. You always messaged him during patrol, and while that would annoy most people, he loved it. It showed him that you missed him just like he missed you when he was away. You wanted to be in his arms as desperately as he wanted to hold you and it made him so happy.

He opened the notification and expected to see a sweet text from you, but instead it was a video. He tapped it and it began to play, showing you slowly swaying around the living room and singing to the camera:

_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_

_You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know_

_What it means to me_

_Love of my life, don’t leave me_

_You’ve stolen my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don’t take it away from me_

_Because you don’t know_

_What it means to me_

You finished with an “I love you, baby” and a bright smile. Peter’s heart ached and tears pricked at his eyes as he watched the video over again, loving how gorgeous your voice was as you sang just for him. He quickly typed out a message thanking you for sending him something so beautiful. About a minute later, he received another video, which had you dancing around again as you sang him another tune:

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It’s you you’re all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you’re the best friend that I ever had_

_I’ve been with you such a long time_

_You’re my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you’re my best friend_

Once you were done, you blew him a kiss. After the video came a text. _**Glad you liked it, love. I was watching Bohemian Rhapsody to distract myself from missing you, but a few of the songs just made it really hard**_ 🥰

Peter nearly giggled because you were thinking about him so much that you couldn’t take your mind off of it. He felt so light and giddy, wanting nothing more than to go home and be with you again. Instead, knowing his responsibilities, he watched your videos in every quiet moment, reminding himself of how lucky he was to be loved by you.


	16. He finds the reader wearing his homemade suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yan peter coming home to see reader wearing his old home made spider man suit (you can choose if Reader is comfortable around peter at that point or not)"

Peter was out on patrol, so you naturally got really bored since you were in the apartment on your own. You decided to look around the few spots that you hadn’t checked out yet, just to see if there was anything interesting. Eventually, you ended up in the deepest part of the closet and came across a bundle of red and blue fabric. You laid it all out on the bed and realized that it was Peter’s old suit, the one he’d ditched years ago after he started using Stark tech.

A little voice in the back of your head said you shouldn’t mess with it, but you ignored it and decided that you’d finally found a way to kill time until Peter returned. You eagerly slipped on the suit and mask and checked yourself out in the mirror. It didn’t quite fit you right because Peter made it to fit himself, and it had a good amount of battle damage, but you still felt pretty heroic in the signature colors.

There weren’t any webshooters, but you still made ‘thwip’ noises and pretended to shoot webs as you did little poses in the mirror, ones that you’d seen Peter do in youtube videos and on the news. Of course, you were limited in the ones you could manage because you didn’t have spider powers, but that didn’t stop you from having fun with it. “I’m Spider-Man!”

Loud laughter came from behind and you turned to see Peter leaning against the door frame for support and holding his stomach, his face red as he watched you with a mixture of amusement and adoration. You immediately pulled the mask off, not caring that it probably made your hair look a mess. “I’m sorry, I just got really bored and I found it in the closet.”

He stopped laughing, but the soft smile didn’t leave his face. “Don’t worry about it. You look better in that thing than I ever did.”

You scoffed as he came over and smoothed your hair down, and you let him do it, which wouldn’t have been the case a few months ago. “No way.”

Peter took both of your hands in his own, his eyes sparkling as he gazed into yours. “You’re definitely the cutest Spider-Man.”

You smiled and shook your head, but the way he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world made your cheeks heat up. “Let’s just agree to disagree.”

He squeezed your hands gently and realized that he didn’t feel the webshooter triggers on your palms. “Maybe I can make some toy webshooters for you to play around with next time, _Spidey_.”


	17. Reader pulls him into bed when he’s watching them sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But seriously all I can think of is Peter sneaking into reader's room while they're asleep and suddenly she just pulls him into bed and says goodnight Peter, while they're not together. Bonus: He's spider-man"

When Peter snuck into your room around midnight, he’d expected to watch over you, standing at the edge of your bed as you slept soundly. Maybe he’d pull the blanket up so you wouldn’t get cold, or brush his gloved fingers over the curve of your cheek, but nothing more intimate than that. He really didn’t expect you to grab him by the wrist and yank him down into the bed with you. Before Peter could react, you’d wrapped your arms around him and hugged his body close to your chest. “Goodnight, Peter.”

Peter’s senses went wild. He could smell your shampoo, feel your warmth and soft breaths, hear your heart beating in your chest. It was overwhelming and confusing because he had no idea _why_ you did it, but he also didn’t _care_. He was surrounded by you, in your arms, in your bed, and questioning it was the last thing he should’ve done. As he calmed down slightly, your words finally settled in and it set him off again. “Peter? Who’s Peter? I don’t know any Peter. I’m Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. But you didn’t say Peter _Parker_ , shit-”

You chuckled into his shoulder blade before nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. “It’s okay, Pete. I’ve known for a while. Just like I know you come in here every night and watch me sleep.”

He reached up and pulled his mask off, abandoning any attempt to deflect because it was clearly pointless. “How did you know? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You’re not the only one that watches the person they love. I was hoping you’d finally come out with it on your own, but I got tired of waiting.”

“Wait, you-” Peter grinned, his heart fluttering as he thought about it. “You love me?”

You held him tighter, but Peter didn’t mind. If he suffocated in the exact position he was in right then, he would die happy, especially after your next words. “I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

“Holy shit,” he whispered as he placed his hands over yours and linked your fingers together. “I love you, too. More than anything.”

“I know. And now that all that’s settled, we’re going to sleep. We have school in the morning, remember?”

The thought of eventually having to get up and leave your comforting arms hurt, but he decided to enjoy it while he could. “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Pete.”

Peter closed his eyes with a smile, letting your steady breaths lull him into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in years.


	18. Peter kidnaps Yandere!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yan!Pete x yan!reader like he kidnaps reader and they're insanely happy bc 'OH MY GOD YOU LOVE ME TOO'"

Everything was a bit hazy as you woke up in bed, a window to the side bathing the room in light. Once your eyes adjusted, you realized that it wasn’t your room, it was a strange one. You tried to sit up look around more, but before you could, the door opened to reveal Peter standing there, a smile on his face. “Good morning, (Y/N).”

As soon as you saw him, the warm feeling he always caused filled your whole body, becoming even stronger when reality hit. Peter had you. The one you loved so deeply had taken you for himself and you never saw it coming. You sat up with your legs over the edge and tried to stand to meet him, but a firm tug on your wrist stopped you. You looked down to find yourself attached to the headboard by a web, which made you smile, but Peter couldn’t see it from how you were turned.

He carefully stepped closer to the bed and sat next to you. “I know you’re probably freaking out right now, but I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I brought you here to keep you safe. You’re here because I love you more than anything in the world and I want to give you everything that you deserve. Please tell me you understand…”

You turned to Peter, a huge grin on your face and tears running down your cheeks, tears of happiness. “Oh my god, you love me too! _You love me too!_ ”

Peter’s eyes widened, as he’d been expecting a different response. He thought you’d fight and take a lot of convincing, not look like you’d just won the lottery. “W-what?”

“Peter, I’ve been in love with you for years. Ever since we were kids I’ve known that we’re meant to be together. I watch you all the time and I even had a plan to keep you all to myself, but you beat me to it because _you love me back_!” In your excitement, you went to pull Peter into a hug, but your binding stopped you.

It took Peter a second to recover from the shock and as soon as he did, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He used whatever was in it to dissolve the web then immediately brought you down to lay with him. He hugged you tightly around the middle as you held his face like he was made of glass, his dark, watery eyes staring into yours with a tenderness that you returned. “I was so sure that you wouldn’t want this at first.”

“Are you kidding? This is a dream come true!” You stroked his cheek with your thumb, making his smile grow even wider. “My soulmate wants me and I get to be with him. I can’t believe it!”

“Believe it, angel, because I’m never letting you go.” Peter finally leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to yours. They moved together in sync, soft and warm and slow. Nothing could compare to how it felt being completely surrounded by the person you loved, and neither you wanted to pull away, but Peter did eventually. “I love you.”

You gave him a gentle peck on the lips before touching your forehead to his, “I love you, too.”


	19. Peter comforts reader with strict parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the reader is really really stressed of school because her parents are really strict, making her distant from her friends. Peter then comes to your window to see you buried in your books and hw then comforts you?"

It was nearly two in the morning as you sat on your bed, surrounded by textbooks and stacks of papers, overwhelmed and near tears. Peter watched from outside your window, the sight breaking his heart more and more every second.

Over the last few weeks, you’d grown distant from all of your friends and naturally Peter was the first to notice. You didn’t hang out anymore, you didn’t call or text, and you barely talked to them in school. It already hurt him to see you close yourself off, but it was even worse because you were pushing _him_ out along with everyone else. He already worried a lot when it came to you and this didn’t help at all.

That’s why he was outside watching you. He did it every night, but that time, it was for a more specific reason than just wanting to see you. Peter tapped on the window, something he didn’t do often since most of the time he just observed from the shadows. You looked up in confusion, but seemed to be relieved when you saw Peter, waving him inside.

He slid the window up and climbed in before taking his mask off and sitting on the edge of the bed. Once you saw that he wasn’t injured, you picked your notebook up again and got back to work on the math problem he’d distracted you from. “Sorry, just working on some homework.”

After a moment of watching you in silence, Peter finally spoke softly. “What’s going on with you, (Y/N)? You’ve been really distant lately and I’m worried. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Peter’s words completely snapped the last bits of thread that were barely holding you together and a broken sob escaped from your throat. You threw your arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, burying your face in his neck and ignoring the Chemistry textbook that dug into your thigh from your awkward position.

He held you as you let out everything you’d been bottling up, rubbing your back soothingly and whispering sweet words that you couldn’t quite make out. Peter hated to see you cry, but he also found himself glad that he was there for you, because he couldn’t bear the thought of you being alone in that state. It took a while, but your sobs finally slowed down, though you still held onto Peter for dear life.

“I’ve just been really stressed out. My parents have gotten even worse lately. They want me to focus on school and grades and ignore my friends and other things that make me happy. It’s so hard and I miss you all so much. I don’t know if I can handle it much longer…”

He wanted to be angry at your parents for making you feel that way, but instead he managed to keep that energy directed towards being there for you. His hand came up to pet the back of your head and run his fingers through your hair. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this, (Y/N). They’re too hard on you and you don’t deserve it. This isn’t forever though, one day you’ll be done with school and your parents won’t be able to tell you what to do. Until then, I’m here for you, _always_. I’ll come visit every night and help you study or just sit here with you if you want. You don’t have to be alone.”

You shifted a bit in his hold to gaze up into his big brown eyes, the image a bit blurred through your tears, but you could still see the truth in them. He smiled reassuringly and that, along with his words, made you believe that maybe it would work out somehow, especially knowing that Peter had your back through it all.


	20. Peter takes the reader shopping with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you write something with yandere peter parker where he kidnaps the reader (she's fine with it bc she's liked him for years) and one day he says he needs to go shopping and she's like 'ooh can I go?' And he says no bc he's afraid she'll try to escape but she begs and he says yes. So they go to target or something and he's super nervous about it but turns out that she really just wanted to go shopping with him and doesn't try to escape and he's just super happy."

“Can I _please_ go?” You asked Peter for the fourth time as you practically hung from him, your arms thrown around his neck.

Peter had mentioned needing to do some shopping for the apartment and you immediately insisted on accompanying him, but he wasn’t too confident about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, he’d just heard horror stories from some of the other Avengers of their love faking everything and trying to run at the first opportunity and it scared him. He didn’t want to risk that happening. He didn’t want to take the chance of losing you. “I just don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“ _But Pete_. I miss you so much when you’re not here and I obviously can’t be with you at school or on patrol, but I can do this with you. I just wanna spend as much time with my boyfriend as I can. Pretty please?” You stuck your bottom lip out in a pout and Peter sighed, knowing that he couldn’t argue with that. He couldn’t deny that that the idea of having you with him was nice, but that fear lingered. He’d just have to keep a close eye on you.

When you got to the store, Peter immediately grabbed your hand and held it tight, keeping it underneath his as he steered the cart around. You didn’t try to tug your hand away from his grip at all. Oddly enough, you had your other hand wrapped around his bicep, holding onto him the same way he was holding onto you.

Once you were in the store for a few minutes, Peter had a horrible realization that you could easily signal a stocker or another customer for help getting away from him. But you didn’t try that, the thought not even crossing your mind. You stayed in step with Peter, clinging onto him and keeping up the conversation you’d been having since you left the apartment. He ended up moving his hand off of yours just to see what you would do, and you immediately placed it on top of his _and_ laced your fingers together.

He’d been wrong. Dead wrong. You weren’t like the lovers of some of the other Avengers. You genuinely wanted to be there and spend that time with him. He felt guilty for assuming the worst from you, but mostly he was happy. Now instead of being tense with worry, he could actually fully enjoy the time with you. Strolling through the aisles, talking about what to get for dinner for the week, picking out the best produce, and even making a stop in the toy section for a quick lightsaber duel.

Back at the apartment, you barely gave Peter a chance to put the bags down on the counter before pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around you with a smile as you moved your hands to hold his face. “Pete, I know you were worried about me trying to leave, so thank you for taking me with you anyway. Thank you for trusting me.”

You stretched up and pressed your mouth to his, making his heart pound so hard that you could feel it against your chest. Peter melted into the kiss and held you even closer, not wanting it to end. Eventually, you broke away with a short peck to his lips and grinned up at him with eyes full of love, and Peter found himself even more glad that he took the chance.


	21. “It’ll be the family we always wanted! The one we’ve been trying for!”

You sat on the edge of yours and Peter’s shared bed, staring down at the timer you had going in one hand while you held the little stick in the other. As the seconds ticked away, you got more and more nervous. The two of you had been trying for a while, several times a day, and you finally missed your period. You had hope that it would read positive and you’d have good news for Peter when he got home.

The timer went off and you tossed the phone down, taking the stick in both of your hands and flipping it over to see the results. There they were. Two solid lines. You flopped back onto the mattress with a grin, keeping your eyes on the test like the results might change if you looked away. “Finally!”

Later, you were practically bouncing as Peter crawled in through the window. He pulled off his mask, smiling, but slightly confused as he noticed your energy and how your hands were behind your back. “What’s going on?”

You beamed as you stepped closer to him so you were nearly chest to chest. “So you know how I missed my period?”

Peter’s eyes widened at your words, hoping you were getting at what he thought you were. “Yeah?”

Without a word, you held up the test, showing off the lines. Tears began to form in Peter’s eyes as he looked at the test then at you. “You’re…you’re pregnant!” In a flash, he had his arms around you and he picked you up off the ground, spinning you around before setting you back down on your feet. He let his hands drop to your hips, the grin on his face bright enough to rival the sun.“We’re having a baby!”

**“It’ll be the family we always wanted. The one we’ve been trying for.“** One of his hands went down to rest on your stomach as you spoke, and you placed yours on top of it. "I can’t wait for our baby to get here.”

“Neither can I.”


	22. Reader that likes to hug their friends

Peter watched from the side as you bid Ned goodbye with a hug, his arms crossed over his chest. You tended to hug all of your friends a lot, and while that was great for him when the two of you were just friends, now that you were together it really stoked the jealousy he already felt when you gave them any attention at all. Yes, Ned was his best friend, but because of that hug, Peter wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.

As the two of you headed home, you noticed how tense he seemed to be as he kept you pressed close to his side. If you tried to talk to him, he was short with you, and that just confirmed that something was wrong. Once the two of you were in your apartment, you decided to bring it up. “What’s bothering you, baby?”

He hugged you and dropped his head to rest his face in the crook of your neck, taking in the scent of your perfume. His voice was muffled by your skin as he replied, “Nothing.”

You rubbed his back softly, hoping it would help a bit with whatever was on his mind since he’d obviously lied. After a moment, you stopped your hand, a slight frown on your face. “Are you upset with _me_?” There was a brief pause when Peter nodded silently. You pulled away to look at him and saw the dejected expression on his face. “What did I do? Talk to me.”

“You hugged Ned. You hug all of our friends so much and I just get jealous because I want you to hug _me_ and give _me_ attention, not _them._ I know you like doing it, but it hurts.”

“Oh, baby.” You brought him back into the hug and moved your hand to his head, where you pet his soft curls. “Yeah, I love hugging our friends, but I love hugging _you_ the most, always have. You give the best ones and they make me happier than anyone else’s. You don’t have to be jealous, Pete.” You kissed his temple, and a tiny smirk appeared on your face. “Besides, you get attention from me that they never will.”

Peter’s face got so hot that you could feel it on your skin along with the small smile you’d managed to get from him. “True.”

“Speaking of…How about I give you some of that attention now? To make up for neglecting you earlier…” You winked at him and he blushed, quickly forgetting about the issue.


	23. "This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUBCON/NONCON

You were curled up in your bed, fast asleep and buried in blankets, when the sound of your window opening woke you from your slumber. You blinked slowly and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was a little after 2am. Peter didn’t usually visit that late so you went to get up and greet him, concerned. Before you could, he slipped into the bed behind you and pulled you flush with his body, his chest pressing against your back. “Peter? What are you doing?”

His arms snaked around your body, holding you tightly as he brought his lips next to your ear. His warm breath spread over your skin as he whispered to you, “What I should’ve done years ago. I’ve been holding back from you for so long, just being your friend, but I need more.”

Something in his voice sent shivers down your spine, a mix of the good kind and the bad kind. “Peter, I don’t understa-.” You were cut off by his hand slipping up under your shirt and grabbing your breast, making you squeal. He massaged it, pinching at your nipple as you squirmed in his grip.

“Stay still, angel. I’ve got you.” Once he was satisfied, his hand trailed down your stomach until he reached the waistband of your underwear and slipped in. You tried to move your hips away from him, but he pressed down with his palm, pushing you closer to the bulge that you could feel against your ass. His fingers quickly found your clit and he started rubbing slow circles on it as he sucked at a spot on your neck.

“Peter-”

“Feel good?”

It did and you hated it. You’d wanted Peter for so long, but not like this _._ A soft moan still left your mouth though and he smiled against your skin at the sound. His fingers sped up and he pressed down a bit harder, making you groan out his name. At that, he began grinding into your ass, letting out a few whines as he did.

It wasn’t long before he removed his hand and tugged at your waistband. You went to move away again, but he stopped you right away. **“This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still.“**

You knew the whole thing was fucked up, and in spite of that, you still wanted him, but not _him_. You wanted the awkward and dorky Peter you’d known since freshman year of high school. You wanted the Peter that had Star Wars marathons with you and comforted you when you were down. Not this one. Not the one in your bed, who had you in a strong grip that you knew you had no hope of escaping from.


	24. “You could rip my heart from my chest, and I’d still adore you.” “All I want is you. All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

You yanked at the ties that kept your wrists bound to the headboard, but they wouldn’t budge. The shadowy figure at the foot of the bed just watched you in concern as you tried in vain to get loose. “Please calm down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

You stopped struggling for a moment and glared at him. “Calm down?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Some guy has me tied to a bed, and you expect me to be calm?!” You took a moment to think and breathe. “Look, I don’t have money and my family sure as hell can’t give you anything, so just _let me go._ ”

“Oh, (Y/N).” The person came around to sit on the edge of the bed, finally giving you a clear look. He was young, about your age, with brown hair and even darker eyes. In any other context, you would think he was cute, someone who was just your type, but unfortunately he’d kidnapped you. His hand came up to cup your cheek and you quickly turned your head away. “I don’t want money. **All I want is you. All I’ve _ever_ wanted was you.**”

Dread settled in the pit of your stomach. He wanted _you_ , and that could mean a lot of different things, none of them pleasant for you. “You wanted me so much that you stole me away from my life?! From my family?! You’re a psycho! I don’t want anything to do with you!”

He flinched at your words, but his lips curved up into a smile. “That wasn’t a very nice thing to say, but it’s okay, I forgive you. **You could rip my heart from my chest, and I’d still adore you.** ” He laid down next to you and wrapped his arms around your body, sighing contentedly. You tried to move again, but it was no use, so you just stayed frozen in his embrace.

“You’ll adjust, angel. Soon you’ll love me just like I love you.”


	25. Peter finds NSFW sketches by innocent artist reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a yandereIpeter parker with a seemingly innocent artist s/o and one day he's in her room going through her sketchbooks and he finds sketchbooks filled with drawings of them as a couple in a pile and gets to lost looking at them to the point he gets to the bottom pile and finds one filled with nsfw drawings of them"

Peter couldn’t help the curiosity that came over him. He had snuck into your room to wait until you finished having dinner with your parents, this time with your knowledge because you’d planned to hang out after his patrol, and came across the stack of sketchbooks on your desk. He’d always loved watching you draw and felt very honored whenever you showed him your artwork, knowing it was a show of trust, so he did feel a bit guilty for looking at them without your permission, but not enough to stop.

The first one had a lot of sketches of him, just smiling or concentrating on school work. Things he didn’t even realize you observed because _,_ as far as he knew, you didn’t consider him as anything more than a best friend, though he was determined to change that. Seeing that you’d captured every detail of his features, translated them so lovingly to paper, made him blush. The next one he tried had a lot of drawings of the two of you hugging and snuggling, making Peter’s heart ache. How he wished for them to be real, and apparently you did too.

After seeing those, he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to see _more_. A few sketchbooks in, the tone defintely switched from tame to something else entirely. Peter had to sit down as he looked through the sketches of the two of you naked, kissing and touching and having _sex_. His suit got tighter as he went, not quite believing what he was seeing. Sweet, innocent (Y/N) had drawn such graphic things. He wondered how often you thought about being with him, and if you had _other_ ways expressing it like he did. It was all too much.

He heard your bedroom door click open and turned in the chair, catching you smiling at him as you shut the door behind you. Your face quickly dropped and Peter could feel the sudden fear that overtook you when you realized what he was holding. “O-oh my god! Peter! That’s not what it looks like!”

It was though. You never thought Peter could love you back, so you got out all of your pent up fantasies and feelings by drawing them, since more personal things made it hard for you to face him the next day. He was never meant to see any of it and you never thought he’d care enough to look in your sketchbooks.

Peter slowly closed the book and stood from the chair, coming up to stand right in front of you. You stared down at the carpet, too afraid to look him in the eye. “Are you sure? Because it looks like you’ve been drawing _us_.”

You took a deep breath, playing with your hands to distract yourself. He was creeped out. He wouldn’t even want to be friends with you anymore. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be around me after seeing those.” Your vision started to blur with tears when you felt a gentle touch under your chin. Peter encouraged you to look at him, and his heart shattered when he saw tears begin to stream down your cheeks.

Before you could say anything, Peter carefully pressed his lips to yours. It took a moment, but your eyes closed and you let yourself get lost in the feeling, just like Peter already had. His hands moved to hold your face like you were made of glass and your own moved hesitantly to his chest. Peter pulled back with a shy smile, still cupping your cheeks. “I, uh, I actually _really_ like your drawings.”

You mirrored his expression, your fingers touching your lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. “You do?”

“Yeah.” His hands trailed down to eventually land on your hips, where his thumbs rubbed the skin just under your shirt. “Y'know…if you want, we can make some of them a reality.”

Your breath caught in your throat at the words and the electric feeling of his skin touching yours only made you more flustered. “I like that idea.”

In a flash, Peter’s lips were on yours again, and you knew you were in for a long night…


	26. Reader tries to escape and stabs Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh can you imagine fighting Yandere!Peter and ACTUALLY blocking his web and he runs after you but when he knocks you down, you grab hold of a kitchen knife and cut/stab him (not fatal but still scary) and you both just freeze and you start to feel so guilty but he just strokes your face with a bloody hand and says 'I still love you. This won't change that.'"

It all happened so fast. You saw an opening to escape and punched Peter to distract him, then he shot a web at you as you ran through the apartment, but you dodged it. Peter cornered you in the kitchen, where you grabbed a long knife from the block as he tackled you, and the next thing you knew, Peter was hovering over you with said knife sticking out of his stomach.

The apartment was deadly silent until Peter groaned in pain and looked sadly from the knife to you, your eyes as wide as they could go. He’d kidnapped you and held you against your will, but you couldn’t help the guilt and regret that came from actually hurting him. Somewhere in there, he was still Peter Parker, your best friend and the sweetest person you knew. He just needed help.

You let go of the handle, your hands shaking violently, and hugged yourself in an attempt not to cry. He pulled out the knife with a grunt and dropped it to the floor next to you, leaving a mess of blood on the wood. Peter’s wound began to leak and stain your tshirt, but he held his hand over it to apply pressure. The tears you’d wanted to hold back came in full force and you sobbed. “Peter, I-”

“Shh…” Peter reached up with his bloody hand and brushed his fingers over your cheek, smearing red on your skin. The stench of iron hit you full force, but he didn’t move his hand even at your uncomfortable expression. You could see that he was crying too, and whether it was from mental or physical pain, you had no idea. “I still love you. This won’t change that. Nothing could _ever_ change that.”

Just like everything else Peter had said since he kidnapped you, _he_ thought it was romantic, but it was absolutely insane. You shook your head, looking him deep in his dark eyes. “You’re sick, Peter. You need help.”

“I don’t need help. I need _you_.” He gently cupped your jaw and ran his thumb over your bottom lip, leaving blood there as well. “Please don’t try and leave me again.” Peter crashed his lips to yours, tasting his own blood in the process. You couldn’t stand to fight him anymore, so you gave up and let him kiss you in a mess of blood and tears.


	27. More thigh riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I request a yandere Peter Parker with a reader who is really into thigh riding and wants to do it to him, how would that play out?"

Peter’s arms were wrapped tightly around you as you kissed him hungrily, your tongue brushing against his. His senses were overwhelmed by all the sensations. Your mouth on his, your hands roaming his chest, you grinding against his bulge through several layers. He almost didn’t notice right away when you stopped kissing him, distracted by how badly his cock was aching for you. “Pete? I wanna try something.”

“What is it, angel?” He pressed soft kisses from your jaw all the way down your neck.

“I’ve had this thing for a while. For thighs, I mean. And yours are really nice, so I’ve wanted to, uh….I want to ride your thigh.” You bit your lip at the last part, just the thought of it turning you on even more.

Peter looked up at you, his jaw slack. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder, but it happened. “You want to…? On my…? Holy shit, that sounds hot. Let’s do it.”

“Really?” There was an excited grin on your face, which only grew when Peter nodded frantically.

“Do you want to take your pants and underwear off or leave them on?”

“I’m sure you don’t want me _completely_ ruining your jeans.”

“I don’t give a damn about that right now,” he breathed out, making you giggle.

“One sec.” You stood up to shed your bottom layers, making Peter pout from the loss of contact, but you were back in his lap as quickly as you left. One knee slotted perectly between his legs while the other was touching the outside of his thigh, and you hovered a few inches over his leg. Peter’s hands dropped down to your bare hips, enjoying the softness of your skin underneath his fingers. “Okay…”

You held onto Peter’s shoulders and lowered your body, pressing yourself to his denim covered thigh. Just the contact was enough to make you sigh in relief, but when you actually started moving your hips, it felt even better. Peter watched you grind yourself against him, seeing that you’d already left a trail of slick on the fabric. “Shit, you were already soaking just from thinking about it?”

You couldn’t form words, just moaning in reponse. The denim created the perfect friction against your bare clit and lips and you could already feel the knot building in your stomach. You unbuttoned Peter’s pants and got his cock out, then licked your palm and gripped his length. You leaned down and pulled Peter into a filthy kiss as you rocked your hips faster, moving your hand in tandem. He moaned into your mouth, his hands moving to your ass and digging his fingers into your flesh.

Your wetness soon soaked through his pants, your movements becoming more urgent as you got closer to your high. Loud cries left your mouth with every stroke, and Peter whimpered pathetically as your hand worked him. He was so close, but he wouldn’t come until you did or you allowed him to. “P-Pete, I’m-fuck-I’m gonna come.”

The desperate tone of your voice went straight to his cock and Peter gasped. “Oh god, me too.”

You stroked him faster, twisting your hand slightly whenever you got to the tip. You wanted to fall off the edge together. “Come with me, baby.”

Your orgasm hit, and Peter watched your face contort in pleasure as you tried to keep your rhythm going. He followed right away, the beautiful sight and your command making it impossible for him not to. Ropes of cum covered his clothed stomach and your hand as he cried out for you. “ _Fuck!_ You’re so good, angel. I love you. I love you.”

The two of you rode it out until you couldn’t take it anymore, your hand and hips slowing to a stop. Peter hugged you close to him and buried his face in your neck as you ran your clean hand through his soft curls with a tired smile, basking in the after glow. “I love you, too, baby. Thank you.”


	28. “Our love comes first. Everything else is secondary.”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Pete. _Us_ , I mean.”

The words rang in Peter’s mind and he shook his head, trying to make sense of it. How could you say that? Things were going so well…“W-what? Why? I don’t understand.”

You ran a hand through your hair, watching him with tearful eyes. It hurt to see him look so broken, so sad. It wasn’t something he’d take well, but maybe it was for the best. “I can’t handle waiting up all night, wondering if you’ll come home covered in blood and bruises. Or if you’ll come home at all. It breaks my heart. I love you, Peter, but I can’t be with Spider-Man anymore.”

Peter knew that dealing with the negative parts of Spider-Man was hard on you, but he had no idea it was bad enough for you to want to break up. He didn’t want that. He wouldn’t let it happen. “I’ll quit.”

“What?”

He approached you and took your hands in his own, pleading like his life depended on it because, to him, it did. “I’ll quit being Spider-Man. I’ll give it all up.”

You shook your head in disbelief, removing your hands from his with some effort and hugging yourself. “You love being Spider-Man.”

The way you let go cut him deeply, but he was going to fix it. This was just a bump in the road that had many more miles to go. His voice cracked and shook as he spoke, making you feel even worse. “I do love it, but I love you more. You know I’d do anything to make you happy. **Our love comes first. Everything else is secondary.** That includes Spider-Man.”

“No.” You couldn’t take Spider-Man away from him and the world just because of your personal feelings. It would be so selfish. That’s why you were trying to break up, but he wasn’t making it easy. “You can’t give up being a hero, Peter. It’s who you’re meant to be and I won’t stand in the way of that.”

The tears that Peter had barely been holding back came in full force as he pulled you into a crushing embrace. “Don’t say that please. I can’t lose you, I _need_ you. I’ll give all of it up for you. Please, please, _please_ don’t do this.”

His pleading tone and heartwrenching sobs broke your heart, but you had to stick to your guns. You combed your fingers through his curls and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. “I’m sorry, Peter. I love you so much, but I have to let you go.”

Peter didn’t loosen his hold and the sobs didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to let you just walk away from the love you had for each other. He needed to find a way to get you to stay, even if he had to force you…


	29. Spider 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alright so you've made the iconic spiderkiss but how about the not so known spiderbj or 69 ;)"

“You know, I was only joking about finding other things that we can do with you upside down.” You watched from where you sat on the bed as Peter climbed up on the wall, facing towards you. The two of you had been making out and things were getting very hot and heavy until Peter brought up your words from the week before, when he kissed you while hanging upside down from his web. Apparently, he’d been thinking about this all week.

He grinned as he seemed to have finally gotten into a good position. “Yeah, but it was a great idea.”

With a smirk, you stood up and walked over to him, ending up almost face level with the bulge in his pants. “If you really want to try this, you’ll have to move up a bit. I’m not _that_ short.”

Peter moved up a few inches, but very slowly since he wasn’t used to climbing on walls while facing outwards. “Good?”

“Perfect. Stay sticky, Spider-Man. Wouldn’t want you to fall off and hurt yourself.” At that, you began peppering kisses on the patch of skin right over his jeans, which had been revealed by the way his shirt fell down slightly.

“Please, no teasing,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face against your hip. “I need you.”

He knew full well how words like that affected you, because they did the same thing to him when coming from you, but you weren’t going to give in so easily. You chuckled against his skin before sucking a little purple mark right on his hip bone. “Keep complaining and you’ll have to wait even longer.”

You traced the outline of his bulge, just hard enough for him to feel it through the denim and make him whimper quietly, then went to undo his button and zipper at a casual pace. Inch by agonizing inch, you pushed his pants and boxers down-well, up-his thighs until they went over his knees, which were slightly bent from the way his feet were planted on the wall. Your hands rubbed up and down the outside of his thighs while you ran your lips over the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, completely ignoring his cock.

Peter couldn’t handle anymore teasing, every touch and mark making him more and more desperate for your mouth, so he had an idea. He removed his hands from the wall, knowing his feet would hold him well enough, and undid your button and zipper. His fingers hooked in the waistband and you looked down at him with your eyebrow raised. “I’m not sure my legs can handle coming while standing.”

“I won’t let you fall, angel.” He pulled down your pants and underwear and you stepped out of them, kicking them across the floor. A light tap on the inside of your thigh told you to spread your legs a bit so he could get better access. You did, but at the same time, started leaving soft kisses on his length, from base to tip. He let out a soft sigh at the contact, though it wasn’t much, and slipped his fingers into your folds. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“You have that effect on me.” That was the last thing you said before you swiped your tongue over his tip, tasting his precum, and sucked just his tip into your mouth. One hand wrapped around his base while the other kept brushing over his thigh.

Peter groaned at the feeling as he easily slid two fingers inside of you and licked a strip over your clit. He felt you take him deeper and deeper into your mouth, making him dizzy, but he was still able to focus enough to thrust his fingers, curling them in that exact spot that always drove you wild. He switched from licks to latching onto your clit, sucking on it gently.

You could feel your juices dripping down your thighs as Peter pumped his fingers in you and your legs were already shaking, but he had one hand wrapped around your thigh to keep you steady. Peter’s work on your clit and the way the pressure in you was already starting to build just made you even more eager, which you knew was what he’d been counting on. You couldn’t bring yourself to care. His tip hit the back of your throat, which thankfully you were used to by then, and you started bobbing your head.

He moaned into your pussy, driven by tasting you and having you suck him off at the same time, overwhelming all of his senses at once. The feeling made you throb and you moaned too, right when he was completely in your mouth and could feel the vibration. You moved the hand that was holding him to cup his balls, not wanting it in the way of taking him as deep as you could. Your other hand left his thigh and went around to give his ass a squeeze. He moaned again, much louder than before, and pulled out his fingers to grab your ass and bring you right against his face.

You moved faster, choking a little when he hit the back of your throat, and you could tell he was close by the way he pulsed in your mouth. His sudden aggressiveness while eating you had you close as well, your thighs trembling as the pleasure built more and more. Usually Peter would warn you when he was coming during a blow job, but he knew better than to remove his mouth when you were so close. You could always tell when he was coming though, he was just very considerate, so you expected it when he filled your mouth.

He whined and groaned against your clit as you kept going, milking out every little bit of cum that you could and swallowing it. His noises and the perfect feeling of his tongue pushed you over the edge. You pressed your cheek against his thigh as the waves of your orgasm crashed over you, your jaw slack and eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, Peter. Don’t stop.”

He kept his tongue moving until your cries died down and you were just clinging to him, breathing heavily. Once he licked your sensitive folds clean, he held on to your thighs a bit tighter with the knowledge that your legs were still wobbly. You kiss the marks you made om his hip and thighs, a soft smile on your lips. “You were right. This was a great idea.”

“Told you. Maybe next time we can have _sex_ on the wall…or even on the ceiling.”

You looked down at him and smirked. “It doesn’t have to be next time. Ready for round two?”


	30. Reader asks Peter to marry her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "reader asking Peter to marry her because he was taking so fucking long and she couldn't wait anymore? bonus: she's kidnapped so Peter actually thinks she's joking with him."

“Will you marry me, Peter?”

“W-what?” Peter stared at you from his place next to you on the couch, eyes wide and jaw dropping. As much as he wanted to marry you, he must have misunderstood you. Every Avenger he talked to said their darling fought them for months, even years, yet you had been perfectly sweet and loving since he took you. Maybe you were playing a joke on him or something, maybe it was all an act, but he didn’t think you were that cruel.

“ _Will you marry me?_ ,” you repeated, turning around to face him and take his hand in your own. “I’ve been in love with you for such a long time and I want to marry you. I couldn’t wait anymore. It’s been months and you still haven’t asked…” You frowned slightly after a moment, letting go of his hand like it had burned you. “Wait…do you not want to marry me? Of course you don’t. Why would you?” Tears welled up in your eyes as you turned away from him and hugged your knees to your chest. “God, this is so embarrassing.”

Peter immediately felt a horrible guilt in his chest as soon as he saw you tear up. You were serious about marrying him and he made you think that he didn’t want you, which was the opposite of the truth. He carefully got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of you, gently removing your arms from around your knees and taking your hands in his.

He pressed tender kisses to your knuckles as you looked down at him, sniffling with red rimmed eyes, and the image broke his heart. “I love you so much, even more than you could ever imagine. I thought you were messing with me or something when you asked. I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t want you. You’re all I want, so of course I’ll marry you. Being able to call you Mrs Parker has alway been my dream.”

More tears flowed, but they were happy ones, and you slid off the couch and fell into his arms. You nuzzled your smiling face into his neck and held him tightly, which he did in return. “I would never mess with you like that, I love you. Why do you think I’ve never fought you or tried to run off? I _want_ to be with you.”

He’d never felt so giddy, not even the night that he’d been able to sleep with you in his arms for the first time. Peter kissed your temple and pet your head softly. “I’ll get you a ring. Something gorgeous and sparkling just like you deserve. It might take a while, but I’ll do more work for Mr-”

You cut him off with a bruising kiss, one that left his lips tingling and head fuzzy. “I don’t want a fancy ring. I just want to be yours forever.”

“You already are, angel. You already are.”


	31. Peter touches a sensitive spot on reader’s angel wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some headcanons I did on my tumblr

It had been a quiet night of patrol when Peter got home to find you sitting on the floor, grooming your wings. He watched in wonder as you repositioned the feathers like an expert, which was about right since you’d been doing it your whole life. Ever since he first saw your wings, he never failed to be awestruck when you had them out on full display. They were white and fluffy, with a wingspan of several feet, and absolutely beautiful.

He’d always wanted to learn how to preen them for you, loving the feel of the soft feathers under his fingers, and he decided to ask since you were already doing it and could show him how. You smiled up at him as he came to stand in front of you, your hands working on your right wing. “Hi, Pete. How was your night?”

“It was good. Slow, but good.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a little unsure how to broach the subject. “I’ve kind of been wondering this for a while, but can you teach me how to do that? So I can help you?”

The smile on your face turned to a full on grin and you quickly nodded your head, happy that he cared enough to want to learn. “Yeah, totally. Here, I’ll finish this one while you watch and you can do the other after that. If you’re up to it.”

“Sounds good.” Peter sat down across from you and observed carefully as you went back to straigtening the feathers. A blush spread across your cheeks as you felt his gaze on you. Even though you’d been together for a while, he still had this way of making you feel like a nervous little kid with just a look. You talked him through the process, and finally he came to sit behind you and start working on the left.

Peter started at the tip, his hands trembling and hesitant. “Am I doing it right?” He asked, after doing the first little bit of your wing.

You checked it out then gave him a reassuring smile. “Perfect.”

His cheeks grew hot and his chest tightened from the praise, glad that he was doing a good job and proving to you that you could trust him with it. “So pretty. So soft,” he whispered as he worked his way down to the base, and you couldn’t help but blush deeper when you heard him.

Peter got to the very last bit, and when his fingers brushed the skin that met your wing, you gasped. He yanked his hand away, the contentment he’d been feeling turning into panic. He screwed up when you trusted him, and he just knew you’d never let him touch your wings again. “Did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry!”

You cleared your throat, running your hand through your hair as you stared down at the floor, mortified by the sound that had left your mouth. You’d tried to hold it in, but the touch felt so good that you couldn’t. “N-no, it didn’t hurt. The opposite actually.”

Peter frowned slightly in confusion until it dawned on him. You gasped because it felt _good_. “Does that happen often?”

“It’s happened before. I just didn’t expect you to touch that spot”

“…Want me to touch it again?”

Shame and desire fought inside of you, but your need to feel that pleasure again won, and you whispered, “ _Please…_ ”

Not one to ever deny you, Peter ran the tip of his finger down the skin there, barely grazing it. A loud moan left your mouth as the touch went straight to your clit. “Oh god…”

“That feel good, angel?”

“Uh huh.”

Peter began drawing little circles around that same portion of skin, but on the opposite wing, and it had you throbbing between your legs. You could feel yourself soaking your underwear and Peter, who was already getting hard from listening to your moans, became even harder when he caught your scent.

He moved back to the other side and you started breathing heavily, your eyes squeezing shut as pleasure built in your whole body, but especially where you wanted it most. “ _Peter…_ ”

Your body stiffened and your fingers clawed at the carpet as he looked on in amazement. He couldn’t believe that you looked so close just from him touching that little bit of skin. “Do you think you can come from this?”

“I think s-so. Don’t stop.”

He had a better idea. Peter used both hands to touch each wing at the same time, and as soon as he did, you were a trembling and moaning mess. Stars burst behind your eyes and your whole body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. It wasn’t quite the same as a normal orgasm, and not nearly as long, but it still felt amazing.

You slumped forward, bones basically jello, and Peter quickly caught you, pulling you in to lie back against his chest. His chest rubbed up against your sensitive areas and you whimpered softly. “Too much, too much.”

“I’m sorry, angel.” He picked you up, careful to avoid those spots, and carried you into the bedroom. You had your arms slung limply around his shoulders and he smiled down at you in your blissed out state. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, okay?”

All he got from you was a tired, muffled “Mhm”, and he knew for sure that the two of you would be doing this again.


	32. Peter stalks the reader and gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you do a jealous peter? Like his s/o it out shopping alone for a few things while Peter is stalking them from a corner but she bumps into a friend and ends up talking for a bit while Peter gets upset till he just goes over to her like 'baby no, let's go', while she like just laughs at how cute he can be? And maybe makes it up to him?"

Peter wasn’t sure he could watch anymore. He’d followed you when you went out to go shopping on your own, just to make sure you were safe of course. Not long into the trip, you saw someone at a produce stand and started talking to her. You seemed to know each other, and Peter could feel the jealousy bubbling up in his chest. You should be with _him_ , you should be talking to _him_ , not this girl.

He barely managed to keep from storming over and throwing you over his shoulder to take you home. That was until you laughed. Not at something he said, but at something _she_ said.

Without even thinking about it, Peter found himself coming up beside you and grabbing your hand. He tugged it gently and you looked up at him, your face morphing from confusion to happiness. “Baby, let’s go.”

You could see the pout that he was barely hiding, his brown eyes pleading with you, but you didn’t want to be rude to your friend. “Pete, this is (Y/F/N), my old friend from high school. (Y/F/N), this is my boyfriend, Peter.”

“Wow, he’s just as cute as you said.” Your friend remarked, smiling at Peter, who mustered up a tight lipped one in response.

“I know, right? He’s my pretty boy…” You wrapped your free hand around his bicep, practically hugging his arm now. Peter felt his cheeks turning hot at what you’d called him, but he still wanted to leave. He wanted you to himself, with no one else to take your attention.

Thankfully, your friend seemed to take the hint. “Well, I have to go. It was really great to see you. Nice to meet you, Peter.” With a little wave, she was gone, leaving you two alone.

You turned to look up at him again, giggling at his relieved face. “You’re so adorable when you’re jealous. Were you watching that whole time?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t gripping yours. “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were safe, y'know? And I saw you laughing with her and I couldn’t stop myself.”

You let go of him then cupped his face in your hands. “Like I said, _adorable_.” Peter blushed even deeper under your palms and you could swear your heart stopped for a moment. “I’m sorry I made you jealous. How about we go home and you can have me all to yourself? Sound good?”

The two of you couldn’t get home fast enough, but once you did, Peter forgot about your friend. The only thing that mattered was that he had you.


	33. “I don’t like violence, angel. Please don’t make me do this.”

After four months of being trapped by Peter, you finally escaped him. You knew he was well connected, being an Avenger and all, so you didn’t go to them or the police. You didn’t talk to your family either, thinking it would be safer for them not to be involved. Instead, you left town and went all the way to California with the hope that he wouldn’t care to find you if you were far away from New York.

You’d been there for eight months, working as a server at a little diner. While it wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world and you weren’t rich, you made enough to maintain your crappy old car and the tiny studio apartment you rented. The little place wasn’t much, but it was a home. You were free, not under the thumb of a delusional superhero who claimed to love you.

Of course, you should’ve known that your freedom had an expiration date.

As soon as you stepped into your dark apartment after your late shift, you could feel that something was wrong. Dread built in the pit of your stomach as you reached into your bag and pulled out the gun you stashed in there. You’d only bought it out of fear of Peter finding you. You didn’t want him to take you and keep you locked up again, and it was the only protection you could think of because he was so strong.

You flipped the lights on and sure enough, Peter sat on the foot of your bed, his fingers playing with the loose string on your blanket. He was looking right at you with his big brown eyes, which were bloodshot and swollen from the tears on his cheeks. There were dark circles underneath and his cheekbones were much more prominent than the last time you’d seen him. He was thin and pale, and if you didn’t know the kind of person he was, you’d be worried about him.

The second he laid eyes on you, he shot up and slowly came towards you, look in awe as if he’d seen a ghost. “(Y/N), oh my god. You had me so worried. I’ve missed you.” Peter stopped in his tracks the moment you raised your gun and pointed it at him. “Whoa, what are you-?”

“I’m not going back. I won’t let you lock me up like that again.” Your hands and voice shook, but you had on your mean face. Since you knew how strong Peter was, you were definitely scared. That didn’t mean you had to be obvious about it though. “I just want to live my life.”

Peter raised his hands up as if approaching a wild animal, inching closer to you. “You’re supposed to live your life with me. In our home. If the house isn’t good enough for you, we can change things around! Whatever will make you happy! Just please put the gun down and come home.”

You shook your head, gripping the gun tighter. “What will make me happy is you leaving me alone and never coming back.”

Hurt flashed across his face. “You don’t mean that. Please, just stop this and come home with me. I don’t want to have to fight you.”

“I’m not going with you, you fucking creep! I don’t want to be with you! I don’t love you! Just leave me alone!”

Peter sighed, knowing it would be pointless to keep trying to talk to you anymore. You were always so stubborn, and while it was something he loved, just like everything else about you, it did make things difficult. He knew that you missed him deep down, that you wanted to be back home with him. You did. You had to.

When you didn’t put the gun down, he quickly shot a web at your stomach, catching you by surprise and knocking you down to the wood floor. The gun fell from your hand and slid across the floor, far out of your reach. Suddenly, Peter was on top of you, pinning your hands down by your wrists. **“I don’t like violence, angel. _Please_ don’t make me do this.”**

Since he had his hands on you, you knew you were screwed, but that didn’t mean you’d go quietly. You gathered up all of your anger and fear and let it fuel you. “Fuck you!” You slammed your forehead into his, headbutting him and drawing blood from both of you.

Peter loosened his grip in his shock and you wiggled out while ignoring the throbbing in your skull. He tried to grab you again, but you kept smacking him away. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you. _Please_.”

Ignoring his words, you punched him hard enough to make him turn his head, the sound of the impact ringing out through the room. Peter reached up and touched his lip, finding blood there where you’d split it. You took that distraction as an opportunity to scramble for the gun, but Peter quickly got his arm around your neck from behind and tightened it, cutting off your air. You struggled and reached back to claw at his face, leaving bloody scratches on his cheek before he pinned your arms down. “I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry.”

Your vision started to fade to black and all hope was lost. Soon all there was was the pressure on your throat and his repeated apologies, then _nothing_.


	34. Peter punishes the reader for something they didn’t do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I really need a Peter Parker version of the one you did with Steve where the reader is punished"

Peter left you home alone a lot, but nothing ever really happened. No one knew you were there except for the Avengers and you _wanted_ to be there with him. So when you heard the sound of someone messing with the doorknob, someone definitely not Peter, you panicked.

You shot up from the couch and started backing away towards the bedroom. There was a sound of splintering wood, so you ran into the bedroom and hid in the closet, hoping that whoever was trying to get in wouldn’t find you. It felt like forever as you held your breath and waited.

Pretty soon, Peter walked up to the apartment door and found it wide open, along with the mess on the floor. He ran right in and looked around for you, his heart pounding in his chest. You must have run away, but why? Things were going so well. Or were they…? “Y/N! Y/N, where are you?!”

You heard his voice and suddenly everything became okay. You were safe. “Peter! I’m in here!” The door swung open and your tear stained face turned to relieved when you saw him. You quickly stood up and threw your arms around him. “I was so scared!”

Taking you by surprise, Peter pushed you away from him and you stumbled backwards, landing against the wall. “You try to leave me then act like this?!” He got close to you and you finally processed the anger on his face that you must have overlooked in your happiness.

“Wh-what? Peter, I wasn’t-! Someone was trying to break in!”

“STOP LYING!” He screamed at you, and he’d never done that before. Usually he would feel guilty for even kind of raising his voice, but he was so pissed that he didn’t care. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY!”

His voice filled you with fear, because this was a side you’d never seen. You loved him, you wanted him, so why was he being like this? “I _am_ happy, Peter. Please stop yelling at me.”

“NO, YOU DESERVE THIS! I’VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!”

His screaming didn’t stop and you ended up sliding to the floor, cowering in the corner. You sobbed and your whole form trembled in fear. You never thought he would be one to hurt you, but you never thought he’d yell at you either, so you hugged yourself tight to protect your body.

Peter shouted such horrible things that you couldn’t stop crying. Things about you being a traitor and a liar, saying that you were a whore that only had sex with him and told him you loved him to gain his trust so you could run. No matter how many times you tried to tell him that it wasn’t true, that you _did_ love him, he wouldn’t listen.

Eventually, his voice grew hoarse and he ran out of venomous words, so he webbed you to the wall so he could leave and go on patrol to work out his frustration. He was silent as he changed into his suit and left you there in the dark, still shaking like a leaf. He stood in the living room about to leave when a window came up on his heads up display.

It was a notification from the apartment security system, saying that there was an attempt to break in. He ignored it, figuring that it must have confused your attempt to escape. That was until he took a closer look at the mess by the door. He’d been in such a panic that he didn’t examine it too closely, but once he did, his stomach dropped.

The door was broken from the outside.

You weren’t trying to leave him.

Peter ran back into the bedroom at full speed and fell to his knees in front of you as he ripped off his mask, fresh tears on his face. You were still sobbing, still shaking, and he felt an overwhelming guilt wash over him at the sight. He immediately dissolved the webs with a little bottle of solvent and pulled you into his lap. “I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry. I know you weren’t lying.”

Shame mixed with the guilt as you looked up at him in sadness, your voice small and quiet. “I was so scared and I thought you were going to comfort me and hold me. Why would you act like this?”

Peter’s body started to shake with sobs and he held you tight, the regret suffocating him. “The other Avengers told me recently that you being in love with me so soon was too good to be true, so when I saw the door broken and couldn’t find you…I remembered what they said. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

You wanted to kick the asses of all of the Avengers for making Peter so paranoid about your love for him when it had always been true. You were still put off by how easily he’d said such awful things to you, roaring so loud your ears were still ringing from it, but you knew you could get past it. He was still your Peter.

“Peter, you _know_ I love you. You _know_ that I want to be here. Fuck the Avengers, they’re just jealous that no one loves them the way that I love you. I forgive you for getting upset, but please promise you won’t yell at me like that anymore.”

“I promise. And I’ll improve the security system for you. You don’t have to worry about this happening ever again.”

“Thank you.” You cupped his cheek and gave him the most gentle kiss. He smiled against your lips and pressed his forehead to yours as you parted, seeing that you mirrored his expression. Peter would do anything to make up for the way he treated you and keep you smiling…


	35. Peter comes in his pants while dancing with reader and gets embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter is dating an official avenger and he gets self conscious cause he cums just by her grinding on him during a formal party with the avengers, cause she's like this badass and he literally came just by pressing her ass against him"

Music blared through the speakers in the main room of Avengers Tower, with about a hundred bodies dancing and drinking. You and Peter were out in the middle, lost in your own little world. Peter was dancing behind you with his hands on your hips, rock hard from watching the way you moved to the beat.

Suddenly, your ass just barely touched him through his pants and he was instantly overwhelmed with pleasure. He whimpered and gripped you tighter, but you couldn’t hear him over the music, only feel the bruising pressure on your skin.

Once Peter realized what happened, he became so embarrassed that all he could think to do was run to the nearest bathroom. Next thing you knew, his hands left your hips and you turned around to see him pushing his way through the crowd of bodies. “Peter?!” You followed, still calling after him, but he wouldn’t stop.

Peter ended up in the bathroom, leaning against the counter, hating himself for the problem he’d caused. He was having such a good time with you and it had to be ruined. He ran a hand through his hair as he started to pace the small space.

Your voice came from the other side of the door and he stopped in his tracks. “Peter? What’s wrong?”

“Uh…nothing? I’m fine!” He immediately cursed himself, knowing that you’d be able to tell his lie from the way his voice got higher.

“Please let me in. You’re scaring me.”

Peter couldn’t bear the thought of stressing you out that way, so he opened the door. The first thing you saw was his bright red face, looking more on edge than you might have ever seen him. You walked in, closed the door behind you, and cupped his face gently, trying in vain to get him to look at you. “Pete, why are you acting like this? What’s going on?”

He _really_ didn’t want to tell you because it was fucking humiliating, especially with you being so amazing and badass, a legit Avenger. You’d laugh at him and he couldn’t handle that, but at the same time, he knew you wouldn’t give up until he told you. “When we were dancing, I…uh, I…” His cheeks turned an even deeper red as he looked down at his crotch and you followed his lead, seeing a wet patch there.

“Ohhh…”

His eyes watered and he started freaking out even more at your reaction. “I know you’re probably disgusted with me or you think I’m pathetic-”

The fact that he thought you could ever think those things broke your heart. “Baby, no. It happens, don’t feel bad.”

“But-”

You leaned in and kissed him sweetly, silencing him. “It’s okay, I promise.” With a smile, you took his hands in yours. “Why don’t we ditch this lame party and go upstairs? We can get you cleaned up and watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds perfect.” Peter smiled too as you lead him up to his room, wondering how he got so lucky to know and love someone as wonderful and understanding as you.


	36. Reader rejects Spider-Man because they have a crush on Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about reader is friends with Spider-Man after he saved them one time. They start hanging out and eventually he develops a crush. He decides to confess as Spider-Man since he thinks that will give him better chances. After all, who wouldn't want to date a superhero? But reader rejects him, saying they have a crush on someone else. The person in question? Their classmate Peter Parker."

Spider-Man had been a constant in your life for months, ever since he saved you from getting mugged one night. He made sure you got home okay, not wanting you to walk alone in the dark. After that, he showed up at your window every night, always ready to talk about whatever you wanted and just have a nice time with you.

The two of you became fast friends, and you cared for the hero a lot. You patched him up when he got hurt, and he encouraged you on your bad days. You couldn’t imagine not having Spider-Man in your life, and that was exactly why you hated the words he’d decided to say to you one night on your fire escape.

“(Y/N), there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, and I’ve been kind of…scared, y'know? But I just want you to know that…I like you, like a lot…”

Peter held his breath after he spoke, searching your shocked face for hope. The night he saved you, Peter hadn’t planned to fall for you. It just happened. When he realized you were one of his classmates, one he had somehow never noticed before, he was happy that he could see you all the time, his heart constantly aching as he longed for you to be his.

But he knew you wouldn’t want dorky Peter Parker, and the suit gave him a little more confidence, so he decided to confess as his alter ego. Of course, he kept it light, not wanting to scare you away by screaming his love from the rooftops. It looked like you were scared anyway, or just sad.

You sighed and Peter felt all hope leave him. “Spider-Man, I…I care about you so much, but just as a friend. Maybe if I didn’t have feelings for someone else, but I do. I’m sorry.”

Peter’s heart shattered into a billion pieces, the shards stabbing his chest and making it hard to breathe. He had to know who this other person was. Who had your attention? Who was stealing you away from him? Who did he have to scare away from you? He took in a shaky, agonizing breath to try and calm himself before he spoke again. “Can I at least know their name?”

The pain in his voice hit you right in your gut and all you could feel was intense guilt. For hurting such a sweet person, for not sharing his feelings. You thought it was fair that he knew who had your heart, and you’d never pass up a chance to talk about him. “His name’s Peter.”

Under the mask, Peter’s eyes shot wide open, which you could also see on the large white eyes, to your confusion. He thought of all the kids in school to make sure there were no other Peters. In your grade, he was the only one, any others being much younger. Hope began to fill him again, the pain dulling slightly. Was it really him?

You were about to ask him if something was wrong when he finally snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to be sure. “What’s he like? Is he…cute?”

A deep blush spread over your cheeks and you looked down shyly at your lap before smiling at him. “Peter’s…amazing. He’s like the smartest person at my school, but he doesn’t act like he’s better than anyone else because of it. And you should see him when he talks about science and other things he likes, he’s really passionate.”

You felt bad talking so highly of Peter to someone who had just confessed his feelings, but once you started, it was hard to stop. “He’s so sweet, and yes, he’s very cute. He has these gorgeous brown eyes, adorable curls, and the most beautiful smile. I could look at and listen to him all day. God, that probably sounds so creepy…”

As he listened to you speak, Peter’s entire body vibrated with excitement. The pieces of his heart quickly reassembled, the pain completely replaced by euphoria, because you were talking about _him_. You noticed him, you liked his nerdiness, you called him beautiful. It was crazy, the person he’d got so upset over was himself. “Have you told him?” He knew the answer, but he couldn’t exactly advertise that. He just wanted to know why you hadn’t. Maybe you were shy like he was.

When you looked at him, your face was sad once again. You’d wanted to tell Peter for a long time, but you were certain he didn’t like you back. “No. I’m pretty sure he likes this girl MJ, not me.”

Peter wanted to laugh. Him? Liking MJ? No way. He needed to clear this up, which meant a reveal that had been a long time coming. “What if I told you that Peter likes _you_ and not MJ?”

You frowned at him. How the hell would he know what Peter felt? He was just trying to make you feel better about the whole thing. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Actually,” he pulled the mask off completely, and shook out his curls, giving you a sheepish smile. “I do.”

Your mouth formed an O shape as you stared at him with wide eyes. Brown eyes, curls, smile. It was him, Peter Parker, the boy that had your heart, and apparently you had his too. “Peter? You’re-? You-?”

His mouth suddenly met yours, taking you by surprise. Soft lips melded with yours, electricity running through your veins. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers making their way to his locks as he gently held your hips. It was even better than you could’ve imagined.

Peter couldn’t believe it was really happening. He was close to you. Kissing you. Your warmth radiated from you and into his body, and he swore nothing could beat that feeling. Eventually, he had to pull away so you both could catch your breath, but you still stayed close, lips still brushing.

He grinned, a thought coming to mind. “So, you think I’m amazing?”

You rolled your eyes and pulled him into another kiss, showing him without a doubt that yes, you absolutely did.


	37. Reader is a shapeshifting fox that turns human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine being a shape shifting fox, like a Japanese legend where a fox maiden falls in love with a man and turns into a beautiful human girl to be with him. So for example, peter saves you from being stuck in a fence or plastic trash and he takes you home to heal you only to wake up to a beautiful girl in the morning."

One night during patrol, Peter stumbled upon you, a defenseless little creature, hurt and bleeding. All he could think about was that he couldn’t just leave you there to die, not how odd it was to see a wild fox in the middle of New York City. The look in your scared, exhausted eyes broke his heart, so he gently picked you up, cradling you in one arm to leave the other open for swinging. “I’m sorry this happened, but I’ll take care of you, buddy.”

He soon got you back to his apartment, careful to be quiet because he didn’t really want May to find out that he brought an actual fox into the apartment. Quickly, Peter made a little nest of blankets on his bedroom floor with one hand and sat you down in it before going to grab his trusty first aid kit.

He started cleaning your wounds and patching you up, meanwhile you were quietly whimpering in pain the whole time, but you never snapped at him. Peter soothed you over and over, speaking softly, “I’m so sorry. I know it hurts, trust me, but you’ll feel better after I’m done. Promise.”

He knew it was crazy, but it was almost as if you could understand him, because each time he used comforting words, you seemed to calm down more, looking less and less terrified. Eventually, he finished and pulled one of the blankets over you a bit so you wouldn’t get cold, then grabbed little bowls of water and leftover meat from dinner to put in your nest.

He pet your head softly before leaving you to sleep and getting himself ready for bed. Once done, he laid down with a sigh and checked on you once more before drifting off to sleep

In the morning, Peter woke up for school, reluctant to even get out of bed with how tired he was, but he had to. He looked over the edge of the bed to check on you with half open eyes, expecting to see you still there sleeping. You were, but you looked very different from how he left you the night before. Instead of a small fox, you were an actual human being. As naked as the day you were born and _beautiful_.

Peter went through it all in his head, absolutely confused. There was no way that the tiny creature he’d cared for had turned into a gorgeous person overnight. But when your eyes slowly opened and look up at him, he saw the same ones he did the last night, though no longer full of pain.

“Uh, hi?” Peter said nervously, his thoughts racing all over again as you gave him a tired smile, making his heart beat impossibly fast.

“Hello…” Your voice was so soft and musical, and Peter easily found it just as beautiful as the rest of you.

The two of you just stared in silence for a bit, and it took everything Peter had to not look any lower than your face, but he couldn’t take it anymore. “Let me get you some clothes.”

He stumbled over to the closet to grab you a tshirt and sweatpants and you dressed, then sat down next to him on the bed. “I’m sure you have many questions.”

You explained everything, telling him that you’d seen him around the city and you fell in love, but, being a fox, you obviously couldn’t do anything about it. Then you accidentally got hurt, where thankfully he was the one to find you, and had somehow turned into a human overnight as you slept.

Peter was completely taken by you and your story, hanging onto every word. “So…you’ve never been a human before today?”

“No, I’ve just watched them. I’ve watched _you_. You must think me so strange for that. I’m sorry.” You hung your head sadly and Peter grabbed your hand, making you look back up at him.

“I like strange.” He smiled at you as he squeezed your hand gently. “I’ll take care of you from now on, okay? I’ll help you with all of the…human stuff.”

A grin stretched across your face and you pulled him into a tight hug, having seen many humans do the same with those they cared for. “Thank you! Thank you!”

The feeling of your arms around him made him melt, his mind going a bit wild at the contact and the warmth you radiated. It wasn’t what he was expecting to happen when he brought a wounded animal home, but he would never complain. He had someone that loved him, and he would make sure that you never found anyone better….


	38. Peter kidnaps the reader after slowly becoming a Yandere, the Avengers find them being held captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make one where peter and reader have been together for years and as first peters just a regular boyfriend but after joining the avengers he slowly becomes the ultimate yandere and the avengers find you locked in his room after noticing his behavior."

Laying in Peter’s bed, you stared at the ceiling, thinking about when it all went wrong. Things between you and Peter had started out wonderfully back in freshman year. He was so sweet, the best boyfriend you could ask for. Once he became Spider-Man, things began to change.

He lost his Uncle Ben, making him a little more protective. Then Toomes, Titan, the Snap, the battle against Thanos’ army, just one bad thing after another. Peter began to get more concerned and more _controlling_ , but you accepted it, knowing he’d been through a lot and just worried about you.

But Beck and his attack on your summer vacation seemed to have made him snap completely, because when you woke up the next day after getting home from Europe, you weren’t in your bed. You were webbed to Peter’s. He told you about the stalking and tracking, everything, but you latched onto one thing. He intended to _keep_ you there.

You begged him to let you go, assuring him that you wouldn’t tell anyone, you just wanted to see your friends and family again. He would never budge. “I’m doing this to keep you safe. This is the only way. You have no idea how bad it is out there, angel. I can’t lose you.”

It had been three weeks since he locked you up in there. You’d screamed, hoping for May to hear you, but Peter eventually told you that the room had been soundproofed. You’d tried to escape him a couple of times as well, always ending up with nothing but bruises to show for it. He would always apologize profusely, showing the Peter you used to know, but the damage had been done.

The door opened and you tensed, knowing it had to be Peter. That was until you heard a familiar voice, one that wasn’t the only one you’d heard for weeks. “Wow, he really did it.” There were quiet mechanical noises as Tony Stark himself came into your vision, staring down at you. You looked around the room as best as you could and saw Steve, Natasha, and Wanda as well.

Tears started to well up in your eyes. The Avengers were there to save you. “P-Peter. He k-kidnapped me, said he needed to keep me safe. He…he wouldn’t let me go.”

“It’s alright, kid. We’ve got you.” Tony used a device on in his glove to burn through the webbing and you quickly sat up, rubbing your wrists and finally smiling for the first time in weeks.

“How did you know I was here?”

Steve stepped forward. “Peter’s been acting strangely and that, along with your sudden disappearance, told us he’d done something with you.”

You were about to thank them for saving you when Peter opened the door, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the Avengers there. “Mr Stark?! I can explain!”

“No need, Pete. (Y/N) already told us what happened.” Peter looked at you again, sad and scared at the thought of losing you, and you almost felt bad for him.

“This is no environment to keep them in. You have them bound to the bed all the time, no wonder they’re unhappy,” said Wanda, making you turn to her in confusion, noticing Peter did as well.

Natasha spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, my girl has a whole house to roam around in. She didn’t like not being able to leave at first, but now she’s perfectly well behaved. Of course, that took a lot of work.”

“You can’t keep them here, Peter. It’s wrong.” Tony’s words made you let out a sigh of relief after the weird things Natasha and Wanda had just said, but that quickly changed when he continued. “Nat and Wanda are right. They need more room. I know you don’t have all the resources that we do, but you could’ve come to me. I would’ve helped. But now we can take them to the compound. You have a whole area to yourself, they can be happier there, and the security is much better. They’ll be safe and comfortable.”

You stared at Tony, then looked over to Peter, who was smiling now, but still a bit shocked. “Thank you, Mr Stark. I just didn’t think you guys would be okay with this-”

You cut him off as you hugged your knees to your chest, a different kind of tears blurring your vision. “I thought…I thought you came to rescue me from him.”

They all laughed and Tony smirked at you. “We’re not here to save you from Peter, we’re here to _help_ Peter save you.”

With those words, it finally sunk in. If the Avengers themselves wanted you held captive, then you had no hope of freedom.


	39. Peter and Yan!Reader find out that they take pictures of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a Yan! peter where he and the reader are having a sleepover or she accidentally falls asleep while they're watching a movie and Peter takes pictures of her while she's sleeping then later the reader is in Peter's room and finds the photos of her sleeping and more."
> 
> Combined with another request for a yandere reader

You were never supposed to find the pictures. They weren’t even in a place you would’ve looked when you went to grab a sweater, or so Peter thought. But there they were, scattered across his bed as you examined them, your face unreadable. Peter stood slightly behind you, watching. Afraid to speak.

The pictures were all of you. Some were legitimate ones that he took with your knowledge, but most were _not_. They were of you walking down the street on your way home from school. Studying at the coffee shop. Reading in your room. Getting undressed. _Touching yourself_.

The most recent ones he’d printed were more tame, just a collection of pictures from a few days before. You’d came over to the apartment to watch a movie with him and fell asleep halfway through. Peter couldn’t resist, so he took several pictures of you, looking so angelic and peaceful under the blanket. Now, since you found the pictures, it would never happen again.

Peter waited in fear for you to break the silence, knowing you would scream at him, leave, _run away._ When you finally opened your mouth, he held his breath. “This is quite the collection.”

That wasn’t quite what he was expecting. “Uh…”

You cut him off, turning to face him with a small smile on your face. “I think mine’s bigger though.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he spluttered in shock. “W-what?!”

Chuckling at his cute reaction, you unlocked your phone and went into your private folder before handing him the phone. Peter frowned slightly before scrolling through and seeing exactly what you meant.

It was an entire gallery filled with pictures of him. Hanging out with Ned and MJ at lunch, writing equations in class, walking in the halls. There were also some that looked like they were taken from inside of his closet as he changed. A few even showed a quick flash of red and blue before the series of pictures changed to something else.

“I, uh…I always stop when you bring out the Spider-Man suit. Y'know, just in case my phone gets hacked or something. I don’t want you to be exposed because of me.”

Peter looked up as the words settled, seeing the bashful smile on your face. “You-you know that I’m Spider-Man? And you take pictures of me?”

“I mean, it’s not hard to figure out if you pay enough attention. You’re not so great at the secret identity thing, Peter.” You gently took your phone from his hand and put it back in your pocket. “And yes I take pictures of you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time, but didn’t think you felt the same way, so I started following you just to be closer, then the pictures became a thing…”

A grin stretched across Peter’s face and his dark eyes lit up. “You follow me, too? _You love me?!_ ”

“Well, yeah. How could I not? You’re Peter Parker.”

The joy in his heart from those words had him close to tears. “I love you, (Y/N). I love you so much, you have no idea!”

You glanced at the pictures then back to him. “I think I have _some_ idea…”

Peter took you in for a moment, your grin and soft eyes. You loved him, too. _You loved him, too!_ He couldn’t believe it. The girl of his dreams felt the same way and did the same things for love. You weren’t afraid of him like he thought you would be. Not at all.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked in a whisper, too nervous to speak any louder. You said nothing, just cupped his face and leaned in to press your lips to his. Peter’s hands went awkwardly to your waist and he pulled you to his chest.

Both of you had waited so long for that moment, and it didn’t disappoint, because you were finally able to express your love for each other without fear.


	40. Cam Girl Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my cam girl headcanons

When you stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and changed after your show, you weren’t expecting a tap at your window. And you _really_ weren’t expecting to pull back your curtains and see Spider-Man himself staring right back at you. Of course you let him in. After all, everyone in the city knew he was a hero. Maybe he needed help and you were the closest place.

Well, he explained the whole situation to you, and it was nothing like that. Apparently he’d been watching your streams for a while and was really into you, but seeing the panties you wore with his symbol on them made him want to seek you out. Who would’ve thought that the superhero liked cam girls? Or one in particular, to be exact?

He’d finally stopped talking, his white eyes wide and vulnerable, and you honestly didn’t know what to say. Spider-Man had just showed up at your apartment basically telling you that he was a fan. It wasn’t exactly something that happened every day. “So…you watch my shows…and you like me?”

Peter shrugged, blushing underneath his mask. “I mean, more than just like, but yeah. How could I not?”

“That’s sweet…” You took a couple of steps forward, still leaving a few feet between the two of you. “But what exactly were you expecting to get from coming here?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. “Well…I don’t know. I just…I saw your underwear and thought that you might like me, too. That maybe…”

“I would have sex with you?”

“I mean…yeah. Or at least talk to me, you know?”

You finally closed the gap between the two of you, your face just inches from his. The whole situation was all kinds of weird, but you had to admit that the idea of fucking a superhero was pretty hot, especially your favorite one. “You didn’t really want to _just_ talk, _did you_?”

His voice went up in pitch when you got closer and he saw the curiosity in your eyes. “N-no?”

With a smirk, you placed your hands on his stomach and ran them up to his chest, making his muscles tense. Your fingers ended up at the edge of his mask and he stiffened, lightly grabbing your wrists. “I don’t feel comfortable doing anything with someone that I can’t see.”

He knew it was probably a bad idea to reveal his identity to you so quickly, but aside from the promise of doing something intimate, he actually trusted that you would keep his secret safe. There was no Peter tingle, not the _danger_ one anyway. The idea that you knowing could put you in harm’s way crossed his mind, but he would always protect you.

To your surprise, he let go of your wrists and nodded slightly, giving you the go ahead. Ever so slowly, you pulled up the fabric, revealing more and more of his features until you dropped the mask down on the floor. You brought your hands to his face and looked over him. His shy smile, his dark doe eyes, his soft brown hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch as you ran your fingers over his cheek, where you found a mostly healed cut. “Wow, you’re really fucking cute. Like even cuter than I imagined.”

Peter opened his eyes and giggled, his face getting hotter. He tried to think of a clever response, but he didn’t have to, because your lips suddenly crashed into his and you pushed him towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit the mattress and you pushed him to sit, straddling his lap as you kissed him harder, letting your fingers tug at the waves on the back of his head.

For a moment, he was shocked because _holy shit it was really happening_ , but he quickly recovered and brought his hands up to hold your thighs. You moved your hips against Peter’s growing bulge, making him moan, and you took that chance to slip your tongue in his mouth and deepen the kiss. The friction against his hardening cock felt amazing, but he knew that if you kept going, he would come in his suit and embarass himself.

So he used his hold on you to pick you up and place you back down on the bed, your head resting comfortably on the pillows. Peter moved to hover over you, one hand holding him up and the other resting on your cheek as he kissed you again. That hand slowly ran down past your neck and over your breast. He meant to pass over and go straight into your underwear, but he couldn’t resist when he felt your hard nipple poking through the fabric of your shirt _and_ his glove.

He broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at you for reassurance as you bit your lip and nodded. His hands went to the hem of your shirt and you moved to help him get it off. It ended up across the room as Peter laid you back down and cupped your breasts, kneading them gently. The gloves put a barrier between your skin and his, but you liked the feeling of the fabric on your sensitive nipples.

Peter watched your face as he pinched at your nipples, knowing from watching you that you liked them to be played with. You sighed, enjoying the way that he was making you wetter and wetter with every little roll of your buds. He couldn’t help but get even harder as he caught your sweet scent. “You’re already wet for me, beautiful?” You weren’t sure how he knew, but he was right.

In a blink, he got up and took his suit off, and got right back into his position. “Sorry, I just want to be able to feel you.” You were too distracted by his gorgeous body to notice that his right hand left your breast, replaced by his eager lips, which wrapped around your nipple. Soft fingers trailed down your bare stomach and past the waistband of your shorts, into your underwear.

His mouth left your chest and he looked up at you, watching your face as he touched your wet folds, his fingertips brushing against your swollen clit. “Oh, fuck.” You moaned out, moving to grip his shoulders tight as he rubbed small circle against you.

“Does that feel good?” He stared straight into your eyes, his pupils completely blown as he watched your mouth turn to an O shape.

“Y-yeah.” Wanting more, you tried to buck your hips up into his fingers, but he held your them down with his other hand.

“I’ve got you, angel. I know exactly what you want.” He’d seen you touch yourself enough times to know exactly how you liked it. Peter slipped one finger into your entrance, letting his thumb rest on your clit as he kissed down your neck, leaving marks all over. He started pumping the one finger in and out, enjoying every one of your little moans and the obscene wet sounds, and finally added a second, then a third.

“What did you mean when you said I’m even cuter than you imagined?”

“Huh?” You frowned at him for a second before remembering what you said said earlier, despite the haze in your brain.

“Do you think about me a lot, (Y/N)? Maybe when your touching yourself while wearing those cute little panties?” His face was so innocent, a contrast to his words and the way the thrusts of his fingers sped up. He knew, there was no point in hiding it.

“Yeah I…I do.” The faster, repeated pressure of his fingers against your gspot and his thumb on your clit had you dangerously close. “Spider-Man, I’m gonna-”

His lips left your neck and he smiled down at you. “Peter. Call me Peter.”

With another curl of his fingers inside of you, you came all over his hand, squeezing him tight as he worked you through. “Oh, Peter! _Peter!_ ” His name left your mouth in loud cries, and he’d never heard anything so lovely. He didn’t stop his movements until you grabbed his wrist, too sensitive for any more.

Still breathing heavily, you smiled at him, which me mirrored before giving you a tender kiss and removing his fingers from you carefully. He pulled back from the kiss and brought his fingers up to his lips, moaning at the taste as he licked them clean. “You taste so good, angel.”

In spite of your body feeling like jelly, you flipped him over and onto his back, straddling his hips and feeling the tent in his underwear. “I’m sure you taste even better, Pete.” You kissed across his jaw and down his neck, ending at his collar bone as your fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers. “Do you mind if I test that?”

“Definitely not,” he choked out, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe you wanted to go down on him, as he’d imagined the feeling of your mouth so many times. With a smirk, you left wet, burning kisses all over his toned chest and stomach until you reached his underwear. You tugged them off and threw them to the floor, revealing his hard cock, red and leaking precum down the tip. He was big, but you were confident that you could take at least most of him.

He looked about ready to burst, so you didn’t want to tease him too much. Your hand gripped his base and he hissed as you ran your tongue across the vein on the underside. Starting by taking in his tip and swirling your tongue over it, you moaned at the taste of his precum. The vibration from it nearly made Peter’s hips jerk into you, but he was barely able to stop himself. He didn’t really have to, because soon you had him deep in your mouth, tip touching the back of your throat.

“Holy shit!” You locked eyes with him and winked before starting to bob your head, letting him bottom out each time. His hand tangled in your hair, but he never forced your head down. What you were already doing was absolutely perfect to him and it took everything he had not to immediately come down your throat.

You choked on him a few times and tears covered your cheeks, but fuck it was amazing hearing him groan and gasp because of what you were making him feel. You used the hand from the arm you were supporting your weight with to gently touch his balls, while the other still held him at the base. The extra stimulation paired with the way your throat constricted as you swallowed around his cock tipped him over the edge.

He called out your name and a warning in a broken moan and you moved your head so his tip was on your tongue, which you brushed against him as his hot cum filled your mouth in spurts. It coated your tongue and you moaned loudly at the taste as you took all of it. You released him from your mouth with a pop and licked off any remnants of his cum while he enjoyed the show, stroking your hair softly.

To your surprise, he hadn’t softened at all and you looked up at him with your eyebrow raised. Somehow his face turned an even deeper red and he smiled timidly. “I, uh…have pretty good stamina because of my abilities. I can basically go as long as you want.”

Peter found himself kind of afraid that you would be weirded out, but it was quite the opposite. You climbed back up his body, even more eager after this new development.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.”


	41. No Nut November

_11:58_

Peter laid on the bed, wrists and ankles webbed to the bedposts, a silk tie over his eyes. He was completely naked, his hard, aching cock standing at attention, leaking precum. You watched from a chair in the room with your bottom lip between your teeth, dressed in your best lingerie. Peter was being such a good boy for you, he had been all month.

Halloween night, you’d brought up the idea of Peter participating in ‘No-Nut November’ promising to give him an amazing night if he followed through. At first he wasn’t sure, not wanting to spend that much time without you letting him come, the most only ever being a few days. He wanted to do it for you though, and he realized coming after a month of denial would probably be the greatest feeling ever, especially with you.

The whole month hadn’t been without sex though. You teased him every day, wearing tank tops and short shorts around the house, as well as his tshirts with nothing but panties underneath, but he stayed strong for you. He ate you out and let you use him to get off every day, managing to hold back and stick to the deal. He got edged all the time too. Brought so close to coming only for you to let go of him completely, leaving him needy and whining.

All of it had led up to this night.

_11:59_

You stood up from your chair and sat on the edge of the bed, making Peter’s body tense. Even though he couldn’t see you, he could feel your heat, hear your heatbeat, smell your arousal from seeing him bound. He wanted you so badly, but you’d told him not to make a sound until midnight. Unless he needed to say the safeword of course.

With a soft smile, you watched him breathe heavily, his brow furrowed under the silk. It took everything in you not to reach out and touch his face, but you wouldn’t. Not until midnight, when November would officially be over. Then he would get his surprise, and you would enjoy every second of it.

_12:00_

As soon as it changed, you leaned over to whisper in his ear, your hot breath tickling his skin. “Guess what time it is, darling.”

“Midnight,” Peter answered, trying in vain to keep his voice even.

“Mhm. And you know what that means,” you murmured, sitting back up again. “It means you get your reward for being such a good boy for me all month. For making me so proud of you.” As you spoke, you let a single finger trace over his chest, and Peter breathed in sharply at the contact and praise.

A soft moan left his mouth as your finger trailed down his stomach, and you pulled it away just before you reached where he wanted you. “Angel, please. Please,” he whimpered pathetically.

You cupped his cheek, letting your thumb brush his lower lip, which he was tempted to take into his mouth and suck on, but he knew that was something a naughty boy would do and he didn’t want to disappoint. “Please what, baby? Tell me what you want. Use your words.”

“I want you to touch me. Please touch me. Anywhere. I just need your hands on me.” He sounded so desperate that it had you clenching your thighs together, and knowing that turned him on even more.

Carefully, you straddled his stomach, avoiding touching his cock, and splayed your hands out on his chest. Your pussy was right on his abs and he could feel how wet you were through the fabric. Since he’d asked so sweetly, you ran your hands over his chest and shoulders, tracing the lines of his muscles. His mouth fell open in pleasure just from you touching his skin. The blindfold made everything so much more intense, especially with his heightened senses.

“You’re so pretty like this,” you said softly, following the prominent veins down his arms until you reached his wrists, where the webbing was. “All tied up and blindfolded. Completely exposed to me. Fucking gorgeous.” Your hands went back to his chest, where your fingers brushed over his nipples, making him moan and buck his hips up. “Shh, calm down, baby. I’ve got you.”

Peter groaned as your lips connected with his own, kissing him passionately. You swiped your tongue over his lip and he eagerly opened his mouth for you, letting you explore it as his tongue met yours. Soon, you pulled away, biting his bottom lip gently as you did.

“My pretty boy. My good boy,” you whispered against his lips, then started kissing his jaw and on his neck, leaving dark marks on his skin. You sucked on all of his sweet spots, making him let out breathy little whines of your name. He’d been teased enough already for the past month, but you couldn’t resist marking him up a bit. They would be gone by morning, but you could still appreciate them for the night.

“Please, angel. I need you. I need you to touch my cock. Please.” His hips thrust up a bit subconsciously and your lips left his collarbone, moving back up to kiss his cheek.

“I will, baby boy. Only because you’ve been so good for me. But remember, don’t come until I tell you to, okay?” You got off of his stomach and scooted down between his legs, sitting back on your heels. “If you listen to me, I’ll make you come as many times as you want, however you want. I’ll make you come until you’re sobbing and can’t take anymore, if that’s what you want. Sound good?”

So that was your surprise. Peter found himself even more glad that he’d stuck to the plan. The idea of you getting him off until he was completely and utterly spent was fucking hot. “Fuck yes, that sounds amazing.”

You chuckled softly at his enthusiasm as you reached out and ghosted your fingertip over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, from base to tip, making him hiss. Biting your lip, you took that finger and spread the precum around his tip, rubbing in small circles. Sweet little moans left his mouth as every tiny touch sent shocks of pleasure through him. “Oh, that feels so…it feels so good, angel.”

After a minute of listening and watching him as you massaged his head, you licked your palm and lightly grasped his length, slowly jerking him off. “How does this feel, baby?” It was a teasing pace, maybe a bit cruel after denying him for so long, but you knew he would have what he wanted soon.

“Amazing. Fuck.” His hips jerked up and you had to hold him down with your free hand.

“Do you wanna come like this, love? Or would you rather come in my mouth as I suck you off so I can swallow everything you give me? Or do you want me to ride you so you can be deep in my pussy and fill me with your cum? It’s your choice.”

“I want you to ride me, angel. Please. I want my first time after all of this to be inside of you.” It took everything he had not to come just thinking about it, but he wouldn’t do it without your permission. He had to keep being your good boy.

“Good thing I’m already soaked for you, hearing you moan like that. I love those pretty little sounds you make, baby boy.” You moved to straddle him again, this time letting your clothed pussy touch his cock. The textured, lacy fabric, wet with your juices, was almost too much against his sensitive length and it brought out a sharp cry.

“Please please please,” he begged under his breath.

“I’ve got you, baby.” You pulled your panties to the side and slowly sunk down onto him, feeling him stretch you so deliciously until he bottomed out. His brow knit underneath the blindfold and his mouth hung open again as be breathed heavily, trying to control himself. You could tell he was trying so hard not to thrust up into you and it made you so proud.

“C-can I see you, angel?”

“Are you sure? I want you to be more focused on how it feels than looking at me, but if you really want me to take it off…” He knew you were right, keeping it on would make things even better, so he shook his head to let you know he’d rather keep it on for now.

Once that was settled, you planted your hands on his chest again and began to lift and drop yourself onto him at an agonizingly slow pace. “I need more, I need more,” Peter moaned, voice slurring slightly.

You picked up the pace bouncing on him faster, the sound of skin slapping barely audible under his loud cries. Your fingernails dragged over his chest, leaving pretty red marks on his pale flesh. “You feel so good inside me, baby. Your cock fills me up perfectly. I swear you were made to be in my pussy.” Your walls clenched around him and Peter just barely managed to hold on, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could. He was so close, dangerously close.

“Please, please let me come. I can’t hold back like this, I can’t.” He sounded on the verge of tears, his voice frustrated and desperate as he whimpered at the feel of you.

One of your hands slid up his chest to lightly squeeze the sides of his throat, and that made him thrust up into you, meeting your movements. He loved when you choked him, the lack of bloodflow promising to make his approaching high even more intense. You used your other hand to rub at your clit because you knew how he loved feeling you come around him as he came.

“You can let go, baby. Come for me. Fill me up. Let me hear those pretty moans.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Peter fell right off the edge as soon as you gave him permission and it was unlike any other orgasm he’d had before. His body shook and he practically screamed your name, straining against his webs and making the headboard splinter. “Fuck, (Y/N)! Oh god! (Y/N)!” The feeling of his cum shooting inside of you even more forcefully than usual and his cock pulsing against your walls made you follow, squeezing him tight as you moaned for him just as loudly.

Peter was sobbing by the time you both came down and you stopped moving, taking off the blindfold and cupping his cheeks, wiping the tears away. He never used the safe word, so you were sure it was from pleasure, but you always liked to make sure. “Peter, are you alright?”

“Uh huh. It felt so good, thank you. I love you so much. I love you.” His pupils were completely blown as his eyes scanned over you, finally getting to see you after all of that. “Thank you so much…”

You pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, a soft smile on your lips. “Anything for you, love. Are you ready for another?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, baby. How do you want it?”

“Can you suck my cock? Please?” He looked so soft, staring up at you with those wide brown eyes. Without a word, you lifted yourself off of him and slid the crotch of your panties back where it was supposed to be. You got back between his legs again and leaned on your elbow, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Peter held his breath as you began pressing little kisses on his shaft, then gently licking him. You tasted yourself as well as him, but it was something you were long used to so it didn’t bother you. Quiet pleas from his lips convinced you to go ahead and take him into your mouth, letting him touch the back of your throat, gagging you with his length. It wasn’t long until he spilled in your mouth with loud moans and you eagerly took every drop.

Some time later, both of you had lost count of the orgasms, but you knew it had been a lot. You were working him with your hands and he could barely speak, his body thrashing around wildly as he cried out your name on repeat like it was the only word he knew. Finally, he came all over your fingers, gasping for air as the pleasure washed over him yet again.

“Another?” You asked softly, palming the head of his cock and watching his body twitch as he rode it out completely.

“No, too much. ’m tired.” He mumbled, his eyes drooping since he fully finished.

You immediately let him go and he whined at the loss. “Okay, baby. Let me dissolve these webs and get you cleaned up.” Peter watched through exhausted eyes as you reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of solvent. First, you freed his hands, then his feet, leaving his limbs to finally rest on the bed again.

You kissed the wrist closest to you then ran into the bathroom to do a quick cleanup before going back out to Peter. Warm, damp washcloth in hand, you gently wiped some of the sweat from his body and cleaned up all of the cum, all while being careful of how sensitive he was. After that, you ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a snack to put on the bedside table, knowing he might want it later.

Finally finished, you got back into bed with him, urging him to move more towards the edge and away from the slightly damp spot his sweat had created. Ideally, you would be able to get him into a bath or at least change the sheets, but you knew how tired he was. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

You pulled the blanket over your bodies and wrapped your arms around him, and he did the same, nuzzling his head into your chest as he tangled your legs together. Your fingers combed through his hair and you closed your eyes. “You’re my good boy, Peter. You’ll always be my good boy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, angel,” he mumbled into your chest and you smiled, kissing the crown of his head.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“G'night…”


	42. Sub!Reader admits to fantasizing about Spider-Man and Peter makes it a reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a yan!peter with a sub!reader who doesn't know he is spiderman and accidentally lets it slip that she always fantasized about what spiderman is like in the bedroom, so he makes her fantasy come to life"

“Wait, _what_ did you just say?”

You suddenly realized what had come out of your mouth when you saw Peter’s wide eyes and your face turned hot. The two of you had been talking about Spider-Man, you having no idea that your closest friend was the man himself, and you’d said something pretty embarrassing. “N-nothing?”

Peter tried not to cheer, his heart pounding harder in his chest. “I’m pretty sure you just said, and I quote, ‘I’ve always wondered what he’s like in bed, I bet he’s a dom’.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean to say it. Just let it go,” you whined as you covered your face with your hands.

In spite of what you said, Peter was _not_ going to let it go…

—-

The next morning, you woke up for school feeling so heavy and sore, remembering what happened the previous night. Spider-Man had showed up at your window and you’d honestly thought it was a dream, because why would he show up to your apartment? Things quickly escalated and you ended up in bed with the hero, the room pitch black so you couldn’t see him.

You sat up and stretched, groaning at the ache in your body as you noticed a little note on your bedside table. A tired smile stretched across your face while you grabbed the paper and read the messy scribbles. 'I had a really great time, angel. Can’t wait to do it again. - Spidey’ and next to his name was a little doodle of his logo. 'Again’? So it wasn’t just a one time thing?

The thought filled you with anticipation as you put makeup on all of the dark hickeys that covered your neck and got dressed for school. On your way to meet Peter and Ned for your walk, you couldn’t stop thinking of the hero and how mindblowing the night had been. As soon as you spotted Peter though, you felt your stomach drop, knocking you out of your euphoric state.

There had always been some more than friendly feelings for Peter from your end, but you honestly didn’t think they could ever be requited so you tried to let it go. It was kind of pointless though, because Peter Parker was impossible not to love. The realization that you had just spent the night getting fucked by a total stranger made you feel a bit guilty once you saw your crush. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think of Peter whenever you grabbed at Spider-Man’s curls when his head was between your legs.

Peter tried not to blush or smile when he saw you as he was talking to Ned, sensations and sounds from the previous night dancing through his head. You were walking a little funny, something only he would’ve noticed, and he knew exactly why. He felt a wave of pride, but it went away as soon as you got closer and he saw your neck looking pristine. The marks he’d left to claim you were covered in makeup, and he felt a pang of hurt. He gave them so you could wear them proudly, not hide them.

The three of you got to school and went to your respective classes. You tried really hard to focus, you did, but you couldn’t stop thinking about Spider-Man. His webs on your wrists, his hand around your neck, his head between your thighs. How rough yet tender he was as he fucked you into the mattress, praising you the entire time. You couldn’t help getting turned on and you had to cross your legs to help the ache. It was going to be a long time before you could get home and take care of it.

Meanwhile, you were driving Peter absolutely mad. Every little thing you did turned him on even before the sex, but that day it was even worse because he _knew_. He knew what your moans sounded like, how soft your skin was, how you tasted, how well your pussy took him. Now all he could think about when you innocently brushed your hair behind your ear was how you tugged on his as he ate you out until you were crying.

It wasn’t long before he smelled the unmistakable scent of your sweet arousal from across the classroom. You looked to be zoned out, and he knew you must have been thinking about him too. That was the last straw. He hadn’t intended on telling you that it was him, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

When the bell rang, he bolted out of class and ran into a closet in the hall, knowing you would pass by on your way to the next class. When he heard you approaching through the sea of students, he opened the door slightly and yanked you into the small space, making you smack into his chest.

“What the-?!”

Peter’s lips crashed into yours, rough and needy. He hadn’t been able to kiss you last night because he only took the mask off to eat you out, knowing he needed to keep the mask on while talking to mask his voice. You definitely liked the kiss, but you reluctantly pushed him back in confusion. “Peter, what are you-?”

“It was me! Last night, it was me!” He blurted out, cutting you off.

_“What?”_

Peter reached into his pocket and slapped a little device onto his wrist, which spread and wrapped around it completely. He stuck his hand out and webbed the door handle. “I’m-I’m Spider-Man…” He started to panic when you didn’t speak. _Did you not want Peter Parker?_

Suddenly, your lips were on Peter’s again, your fingers going to bury themselves in his hair. You pressed your chest right up to his and his hands went to grab your ass, encouraging you to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. He pushed you up against the wall, shoving away a mop handle so it wouldn’t poke you in the back. His lips left yours and traveled down your neck, making sure you would have more marks, ones he wouldn’t let you cover up this time.

You sighed in pleasure, leaning your head back to give him more access. “You should’ve told me you felt the same way, Peter. We could’ve been doing this a long time ago.” Even through the quickly building haze in your brain, you had a terrible thought. “…Unless this is just sex for you?”

Peter pulled away from your neck and looked you right in the eyes, his own showing hurt from what you’d said. “No, _never_. I’ve been in love with you for years, I was just…scared.”

“Me, too, Pete. I love you, but I didn’t think you loved me back.”

It took everything he had not to tear up when you said that. “I do, angel. And I always will.” He kissed you on the lips again, softer and sweeter this time, but the bell rang, making you pull away.

You sighed, desperately wanting to kiss him as long as you could. “Damn, we have to get to class. We’re already late.”

“There might be a problem with that…”

“What _kind_ of problem, Peter?”

“The webs I used on the door won’t dissolve for two hours. We’re stuck until then, but…” He rubbed his bulge against your throbbing clit and you could really feel it even through the layers, making you whine. “That gives us time to take care of both of our problems.”

The two of you would probably end up getting in trouble later, but you didn’t care. All you could think about was your Peter. Your Spider-Man.


	43. “I did this for you. I did ALL of this for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request with the 'I did this for you. I did ALL of this for you!' Sentence with dark!Peter. The group of bullies who used to pick on reader went missing. Reader is super nervous because she thinks one day they will come back and hurt her again and Peter seeing that not knowing what happened is troubling her needs to take her and tell her that he killed them all. She asks why and he says it was for her. She starts crying and hug him all grateful cause she hated them and couldn't do anything alone."

It had been nearly a week since the… _incident_ …and Peter could still see the fear, smell the blood, hear the screams. He hated it. Hated that he’d done somthing so horrible, but it was for _you_. All for you. And he would do anything to keep you safe and content.

That was why he was confused as to why you still seemed on edge at school. Your awful bullies had disappeared without a trace, presumed to be runaway teens. They were gone, they weren’t hurting you anymore, so why weren’t you happy?

Peter, as your best friend, was eventually able to coax it out of you in study hall that day. _You were afraid they would come back_. You were afraid that they would hurt you again. He’d had a little feeling that was what it was, but he hadn’t been sure. Now he knew that it was eating you up inside and he had to do something.

Later that night, he snuck up to your window, knowing your parents were fast asleep. When he peeked in, he saw you hugging your knees, looking so sad. It broke his heart knowing that you were as upset as you were. And over people who didn’t deserve a single thought from you.

He lightly tapped on the window and you slowly got up to push it open. As he climbed in and took off his mask, you stepped back and watched, hugging yourself. “I wasn’t expecting you. Did you get hurt? I can go grab the first aid kit-” You went to turn away before Peter reached out and grabbed your arm.

“No.” When you stopped moving, he reluctantly let go of your arm and rubbed the back of his neck. “N-no, I’m fine. I…I just needed to talk to you about something.”

The nervousness radiating from him suddenly made you tense. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. But he was your best friend, more than that even, and you would always be an open ear and a shoulder to lean on. You took his hand and led him to sit on the edge of the bed with you. “Okay, go ahead.”

“First, you have to _promise_ you won’t tell anyone.” He knew you could keep secrets because of Spider-Man, but _this_ was different.

“Yeah, of course. My lips are sealed.”

Peter took a deep breath to collect himself and you gently squeezed his hand in encouragement. “Your bullies…they didn’t run away.”

You frowned slightly in confusion. “What are you talking about, Pete?”

“(Y/N), I…I killed them. I beat them to death and dismembered them and I buried the pieces where no one will ever find them.”

You thought at first that it was some weird joke, but the look on Peter’s face wasn’t funny at all. He was fully serious. Peter Parker had _killed_ _people_. Your eyes started watering as you whispered a single word, almost too quietly. _“Why?”_

He placed a hand on your cheek, wiping away a tear that fell as he looked you in the eyes. “ **I did this for you. I did _all_ of this for you**. I couldn’t let them hurt you anymore, (Y/N). I couldn’t let them make you afraid all the time.”

You stared at him for a moment, a million emotions in your head. You hated the fact that he’d killed people for you, but more than anything you felt _relieved_. Those horrible people would never be able to hurt you again. Without even thinking, you threw your arms around Peter, hugging him tight and burying your face into his neck. “Thank you! Thank you!” You sobbed, muffled by his skin.

Every bit of anxiety left Peter’s body as he returned the hug, softly rubbing your back. It was all fine now. You both were finally free, the horrible weight off of your chests. You knew you were safe from harm, forever, all because of Peter.

“Of course, angel. I’ll do anything for you. _Anything_.”


	44. Spider-Woman Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request smut/fluff with an Peter where he finds out there is a spider-woman and he is obsessed/in love with her???"

When a Spider-Woman randomly showed up in New York, Peter didn’t known what to think. As far as he knew, there had only been one radioactive spider, so how was someone else doing the same things that he could? It intrigued him, so he tried to run into you somehow. Bank robberies, petty crimes, full on super villains. He couldn’t seem to catch up to you no matter what.

A few weeks after you first showed up, he finally did. He saw you on a roof nearby and there was an odd feeling deep inside of him, all the way in his bones. It was kind of like his spider sense and also not. The tingle was there, but didn’t feel the same. You didn’t feel like danger.

You seemed to notice the feeling too, the eyes of your mask widening as you looked down at him. Before he could web up to you, you ran, jumping across to another roof. He tried to chase you but quickly lost you. Now it wasn’t just curiosity about your origins anymore, it was something else entirely.

After a few more weeks of near misses, Peter cornered you, and it almost felt like you let him. Maybe you did. The closer he got to you, the dizzier and more intoxicated he felt. His body was on fire and he knew the only thing that could help was you. Little did he know, you were feeling the same way. It was some irresistible magnetism and he didn’t _want_ to resist.

The two of you stood there in silence for a moment, the pull even stronger. Every question or concern left both of your minds as you recklessly ripped your masks off and crashed your lips together. As soon as they met it was like a balm to that burn deep in you and both of you wanted _more_.

Electricity ran through your veins and you felt so alive, more than you ever had. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed him up against the nearby brick wall. His knee slotted between your legs and you grinded down against him, your thigh rubbing against the rock hard bulge in his pants.

He moaned into your mouth and that’s what made you finally snap out of it. You pulled away from him, your body immediately in pain from the loss. “Fuck, this is exactly why I wanted to stay away from you. It’s a mistake.”

Peter whined when you were no longer touching him, trying to reach out for you again. “Wh-what?”

“We can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

You put your mask on and swung away fast. Peter tried to follow like always, but he lost you again, leaving him with a horrible ache in his chest.

—-

It was days later before Peter saw you again, but it wasn’t during patrol. He walked into his room one night after dinner with May and found you on his bed, smelling his pillow and griding slightly against his comforter. Peter nearly choked at the sight, his cock already hard in his pants just from being so close and seeing you do _that_. “You’re here.”

You seemed to become fully aware of his presence at the sound of his voice and you bolted out of his bed. Before you could leave through the window, he pinned you to the wall, resisting the urge to kiss you because he wanted to know why. He _needed_ to know.

“Peter, let me go,” you plead weakly, not even convincing yourself that you wanted him to.

“Why is this a mistake? You clearly want me too. So why?” Peter was near tears thinking of the way he felt without you after that first kiss. The hole in his heart where you were meant to be did nothing but cause him agony.

“Because this isn’t real. It’s just chemicals and pheromones. All because we were both bitten by those spiders. It doesn’t mean anything.” You were nearly sobbing by the end. You wanted him so bad, and your resolve was reduced to a single, fraying thread.

Peter held your cheek in one hand and you reluctantly leaned into it. “It means something to me. It means everything. Please give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance.” The desperate tone of his voice hurt you deep in your heart, and you wondered if he might have been right.

The thread snapped and you yanked yourself free, roughly grabbing Peter and pulling him into a kiss. He quickly responded by taking your hips in his hands and opening his mouth to let your tongue in. You pushed him towards the bed, not even breaking the kiss as his back hit the mattress. Straddling him, you moved your hips against him again, and this time you didn’t run when he moaned, you just let it spur you on.

Clothing was ripped off piece by piece, leaving you finally able to truly touch, skin to skin. It was better than anything you could’ve imagined, and all either of you could think about was how amazing it would feel for him to be inside of you. “Peter, fuck me. Fuck me please. I need you.” Peter flipped you over and pinned you to the bed as soon as you said it.

Moments later, his cock was inside of you, hitting you deep with every hard thrust. He kissed you passionately, little whines leaving his mouth alongside each stroke. Your legs wrapped around him tight and your fingernails dug into his skin. You weren’t going to last long at this pace, and especially not with him. There was cracking noise, something you vaguely registered as the bed breaking, but neither of you cared.

Peter felt every little clench of your walls, how they clung to him as he pulled out and thrust back in. It was too much. He was so close. He reached down and rubbed your clit, bringing you over the edge with him in loud cries from both of you. Your fingernails dragged down his back, and you whimpered his name as he filled you with his cum.

His hips stilled and he all but collapsed on top of you, kissing your face as tears fell from his eyes from the intensity of what had just happened. As he caught his breath, looking down at your lovely face, he suddenly remembered. “I…I don’t even know your name.”

A tired smile appeared on your lips. “(Y/N).”

“ _(Y/N)…_ ” Peter matched your smile, glad to finally have a name for what he loved most. “Please stay with me, (Y/N). _Please_.”

You reached up to touch his face, unable to deny the pull in your heart, quite a bit different from the earlier lust. “I will, Peter. I’ll stay.”


	45. Sick Peter thinks the reader left him when they really went to get him medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream that Peter was sick with the cold tho poor baby was knocked out from the warmth of the bed but I noticed he ran out of medicine so I left quickly to get some at the store only for Peter to wake up suddenly and seeing im not there in his apartment. So he panics thinking I left him, making him getting ready to leave the door, he bumped into me knocking the bags out of my hands. Soon realizing what really happen. What do ya thing, how'd he be like?"

Peter laid in the bed with you, curled up against you under the warmth of the thick blanket. Your hand gently stroked his hair as you held him close, listening to his breathing in his sleep. He’d caught a terrible cold and you took it upon yourself to take care of him, even though he fought it at first. But soon, he was completely knocked out, the cold medicine and your embrace doing their work.

As you thought of the cold medicine, you realized it had been four hours since his last dose, so you carefully got up from the bed and went to grab the box out of the bathroom only to find it empty. There were a few other cold supplies you were running low on, so you decided to go to the store while Peter was asleep.

You headed back the bedroom and found him hugging the pillow you’d just been using, his face buried in it. With a fond smile, you tucked him in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving your shared apartment. You wanted to hurry and make it back before he woke up, knowing he would need you.

—-

As Peter stirred, he smiled at your scent and the warmth surrounding him, but the absence of your arms became obvious right away. He reached out with a frown, finding himself alone, and his eyes slowly opened just a bit to confirm that you were gone.

He sat up, his head and body aching from fhe sudden change. “(Y/N)?” His voice was barely there, so you probably wouldn’t have heard him anyway. The single word sent him into a coughing fit, his sore throat making him wince. He sneezed violently, his head throbbing even more, and he grabbed a tissue from the box.

Peter slowly stood up, the room moving slightly as he did. A chill crept through his body and he grabbed the blanket, throwing it over his shoulders. He shuffled out into the apartment, leaning against the wall for support in his dizzy state. “(Y/N)?!” He looked over the living room and the kitchen and found nothing. You were gone.

Panic hit him full force, not exactly helping his disoriented state, and tears started to blur his vision too. He had to find you immediately. What if something was happening to you? What if you were in danger? What if you just _left_?

He stumbled to the door and swung it open, determined to find you even though he barely had the energy to stand. That was when he collided with something, falling right on his ass and hearing a shriek and the sound of something hitting the concrete.

Peter looked up and found you on the ground as well, surrounded by a few shopping bags. Before he could react, you were on your knees in front of him, feeling his feverish face. “Pete, what are you doing out of bed?”

He glanced from you to the shopping bags, the pieces slowly coming together in his exhausted brain. Peter sniffled, both from the cold and emotion. “I woke up and you were…you were gone. I got scared.”

“Oh, Peter.” You hugged him to your body for a moment then pulled back slightly to grab one of the bags and take out the box of medicine to show him. “We ran out so I went to get some more, plus a few other things we needed. I thought I’d be back before you woke up. I’m sorry, baby.”

Peter closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of your arms as you rubbed his back soothingly. You were with him again and everything was perfect, aside from the sickness. “’S okay, angel.”

“Let’s get you back to bed, baby.” You slowly helped him up and into the bedroom, carefully lowering him back down to the mattress. “I’ll go get the bags so I can give you your medicine, then we can keep cudding _all_ day, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter croaked, coughing again as you left.

Soon enough, you were back, helping him take the medicine before throwing on some pajama pants and crawling in next to him. You kissed his forehead and his face went to your chest as you hugged him tight, smiles on both of your faces as he drifted off again.


	46. Reader hides away due to depression and panic attacks and worries Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something where the reader has like rlly bad panic attacks and depression due to past trauma and they like to hide and sulk so they go MIA for a few days where she just sleeps? And he's rlly worried cause she keeps it all to herself without letting anybody in?"

To say Peter was freaking out was an understatement. You didn’t answer his good morning texts, or any of the many after that. You didn’t answer his phone calls. He hadn’t seen you in class all day and neither had anyone else. It was like you’d dropped off the face of the earth and his mind couldn’t help but go to dark places.

Were you hurt? Did someone take you? Did you leave him?

So Peter went to your apartment and looked through the window, finding you laying in your bed under a mass of blankets. It was the middle of the afternoon at that point and it was safe to say he was concerned. He hoped that you were just sick and decided not to tell him so you wouldn’t worry him, not knowing that leaving him unanswered would worry him more than a cold.

He snuck in through the window and laid down behind you, pulling you into his chest. You didn’t stir at all so he just held you with the hope that you would clear things up when you finally woke up.

A few hours later, you came to in his warm embrace and turned around to look up at him in confusion. You really didn’t expect to see him, considering that your depression liked to tell you that no one cared. It was an almost pleasant surprise, except that you were sure he’d want to know what the problem was. “Peter? What are you doing here?”

He stroked your cheek, noting how you didn’t sound sick at all. “You didn’t show up to class or answers my calls and texts. It worried me. I thought you might have a cold or something when I saw you sleeping, but….what’s really going on, angel?”

Any of the happiness that broke through when Peter showed up quickly disappeared as he asked that question. _A lot_ was going on and it was all you’d been thinking about. You didn’t want to discuss it, even with him. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, Pete.”

“Bottling it up will make things so much worse, I know that for a fact. You can trust me with whatever it is.” You would feel better if you talked, and he didn’t want you to keep suffering in silence.

He was right, but you were so used to people not giving a shit. “I know. I do trust you.” His sad brown eyes pleaded with you and you felt yourself start to crumble. “Can we talk about it later? I just want you to hold me for now.”

Concern still filled him to the brim, you could see it on his face, but he didn’t want to push you. He decided to give you what you needed at the moment and pulled you closer to him, rubbing your back soothingly. “Anything for you, angel.”


	47. Comes in his pants from giving reader oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I make a nsfw request of Peter cumming in his pants just from giving female reader oral?"

It was something you would never get tired of. Peter’s head between your legs, his curls tickling your thighs as he licked and sucked at you like you were his last meal. He felt the same way, swearing he would keep his mouth there forever if he could, making you feel all the pleasure you deserved.

Your fingers locked in his hair as the tip of his tongue flicked against your clit, drawing a moan from you. “Oh god, Pete. Feels so good.”

He was already hard from your taste and sweet noises, but the praise had him throbbing in his pants. He needed more, needed to know that he was doing enough for you, so he latched his lips to your clit and sucked on it, just like you liked it.

As soon as he did that, your hips bucked up into his face and you cried out his name. “Just like that! Please don’t stop!”

The heat built in your belly as you squirmed underneath him, your thighs squeezing his head as you got closer and closer. The sight, the pleas, they made his cock ache so much worse than before, but he ignored that. This was all about you.

He slipped a finger into your entrance, fucking you roughly with it and curling it on your gspot, then soon added a second. That was what you needed to finally push you over the edge.

“Baby, I’m-ah!” Your thighs trembled against his ears as your orgasm overtook you, making practically scream. Your hips moved against his face as you used the hand you had in his hair to keep him where you needed him. “Oh fuck, Pete!”

Peter felt pleasure wash over him too and he moaned into your pussy, his cock twitching as he released into his boxers. He did his best to power through it and keep pumping his fingers into you as you clenched around him.

Finally, your body relaxed, your chest heaving as you looked down at him with a tired smile. “That was amazing. No surprise there.” He carefully pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from you, and it took him a moment to realize what had happened. Your smile dropped as soon as you saw his ashamed expression. “What’s wrong?”

Peter’s face turned a bright red and he couldn’t even look at you. He’d eaten you out before and never had a problem like that. A few close calls? Yeah, but he never actually came in his pants until now. “I, uh, I….I came.”

Your eyes widened when it settled in. Your boyfriend came just from going down on you and you’d be lying if you said that wasn’t incredibly sexy. “Holy shit, Peter.” You urged him to crawl back up so you could kiss him hungrily, tasting yourself on his tongue. “That’s fucking hot.”

“Really?”

“I mean, yeah. Wouldn’t you think it was hot if I came just from sucking your cock?”

He immediately started to grow hard again at the thought. “Fuck yeah.”

With a smile, you reached into his pants to palm him through his boxers. “You have nothing to be embarassed about, baby. Now let me take care of you…”


	48. Reader sings to Peter to comfort him after a bad night of patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "part 2 (reader sings Queen songs) where peter had a really bad day, like he couldn't save someone during patrol, and his s/o comforts him by spooning him, running their fingers thru his hair and singing slow love songs to him?"
> 
> The song is The First Time Ever I saw Your Face by Roberta Flack

It was one of those nights.

One where Peter was too slow, too late to save someone. This time, it was a mother of a young boy, and all he could see was the child’s devastated face when he realized that Spider-Man failed him and his family.

He’d shuffled into the apartment looking so empty and you knew right away that something was wrong. As soon as you ran to him and wrapped your arms around his shaking body, the dam crumbled, and he sobbed into your shoulder.

It broke your heart when Peter was like that, but you had to be strong for him. He needed you.

So you led him into the bedroom and got him out of his dirty suit, just leaving him in his boxers as you pulled him into the bed with you. You brought the blanket up over your bodies and pressed your chest close to his back, then held him against you with one arm. With the other hand, you gently brushed your fingers through his curls.

You knew nothing you said could really make it better. Peter would always carry the guilt, that was just who he was. But you didn’t _have_ to say anything, not really. You just supported him and gave him a place to let it all out, helping shoulder the weight.

As he trembled, you kissed the side of his head, singing softly against his hair.

_’ **The first time ever I saw your face**_

_**I thought the sun rose in your eyes** _

_**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave** _

_**To the dark and the endless skies’** _

Peter listened to your sweet voice, something he always appreciated, but even more so in moments like that where he was so vulnerable. He grabbed your hand that wasn’t busy, holding it like it was his lifeline.

_’ **The first time ever I kissed your mouth**_

_**I felt the earth move in my hand** _

_**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird** _

_**That was there at my command, my love’** _

He began to cry a little harder, overwhelmed by the events from earlier and what you were doing for him. How much you always did for him. How lucky he was to have you in his life.

You held Peter tighter, and you wouldn’t be letting go any time soon. Not even after his cries ceased and he finally fell asleep.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

_**‘And the first time ever I lay with you** _

_**I felt your heart so close to mine** _

_**And I knew our joy would fill the earth** _

_**And last till the end of time, my love’** _


	49. Peter with breeding kink and pregnant reader have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about breeding kink peter making love to his pregnant love??"

Peter still couldn’t believe it. The love of his life was carrying his baby and it felt like his wildest dreams come to life. Your belly already had a prominent bump and all he wanted to do was touch it.

And that’s what he did as he hovered above you, his lips rolling over yours while he rocked his hips into you. You moaned into his mouth, your fingers buried in his curls. Peter whimpered when you clenched around him and tried not to let his hips move any faster.

Part of him wanted to fuck you and make you scream his name, but mostly he just wanted to show you how much he appreciated the gift you were giving him. The image of you holding your baby once they were born made him so happy, while the sight of you swollen, knowing a piece of him was growing inside if you, hit him in a different way.

Peter could feel himself getting closer, and you were too, if the soft whines of his name were any indication. He broke the kiss, peppering kisses along your jaw and cheek. “God, I love you. I l-love you so much.”

“I love you, Pete,” you managed to choke out before waves of pleasure washed over you, making your whole body tense. You held onto him tight, riding out the high, which was much more drawn out since he went slow. Your walls squeezed his cock perfectly and made him come inside of you, milking him until you both had nothing left.

With a grin, Peter brushed some hair from your forehead and kissed all over your face, tears falling from his eyes. “Thank you, angel. Thank you so much for carrying our baby and giving us a family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He gently rubbed his hand over your bump, thinking about how soon he would be able to feel your baby kick.

You gave him a tired smile as you combed your fingers through his messy hair. “Me too. I can’t wait for us to be parents.”

Peter cupped your cheek and leaned down to softly press his lips against yours. It was all perfect, so perfect, and once the baby was born, the two of you could do it all again.


	50. Reader comes home with a sexy gift for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would peter react to seeing his winged dear, fly home late from the store, telling him that she has a gift for him just so see that she has long Christmas thigh socks for him with a cute little Christmas hat for him?"

When you first told Peter you were going to be home late, he got a little upset. He just wanted to see you, what could be more important than that? But as soon as you told him you had a gift for him, he was intrigued and his heart ached knowing that his sweet angel had thought of him.

You got home after a nice flight across the city, and Peter was practically jumping with excitement and curiosity when you came through the door. The two of you sat on the couch and you presented him a little bag with colored tissue paper inside. He eagerly took everything out, and was surprised to see a cute little holiday themed hat with matching thigh high socks.

You were smiling when he looked over at you “I thought you would look adorable wearing nothing but that. Don’t you think so, baby boy?”

Peter’s face turned beet red at the nickname and the thought of wearing basically nothing for you. He nodded and you chuckled softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“Wanna go try that on for me?”

In a flash, Peter ran off with the bag in hand and shut himself in the bedroom, leaving you smirking on the couch. He quickly stripped off his clothes and pulled on the socks and hat. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, unsure whether he actually looked cute, or just ridiculous. But he just imagined you admiring him and it made him instantly hard and a little more confident.

Your head shot up when the door opened, and as soon as you saw him, you bit your lip hard. Peter stood there a bit awkwardly, his skin flushing under your gaze while your eyes raked over him. “Come here,” was all you could get out as you patted your thighs.

Ever the obedient puppy, Peter came over and sat on your lap, laying his hands on your shoulders. “W-what do you think, angel?”

“I think…” You ran your fingers over his chest and down his abs, listening for the little hitch in his breath as your fingernails lightly scraped his skin. When your hands reached the hem of his socks, you finally finished. “I think my pretty boy looks good enough to eat.”

“Really? You like i-?” The feeling of your lips on his neck interrupted him and he let his eyes flutter closed. Nothing felt better to him than your touch. No matter where. A soft whimper left his mouth as you nipped and sucked at a sensitive spot under his ear, leaving a mark there.

Peter’s hips moved without him really thinking about it, his bare cock rubbing against the rough material of your jeans and leaving a wet spot from his precum. You stopped him with your grip on his thighs, and the whine he let out at the loss of friction sent a shock of arousal through you, even more than when you first saw him in the socks. “Impatient, are we?”

“Need you. Please,” he moaned, desperate to feel you. You could do nothing but edge and ruin him all night and he would still be content because your hands and lips were on him.

“I guess I can give you the rest of your present now.” You wrapped your hand around his length, slowly pumping him and drawing sweet cries from his lips. “What do you say, pretty boy?”


	51. Reader gives him the silent treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get a yandere!peter parker x fem!reader drabble or oneshot where reader gives peter a silent treatment because her was more controlling than usual and peter is so depressed and sad that reader gives up because she doesn't want to see him beg on his knees anymore."

Earlier in the night, you and Peter got into a pretty bad argument. You and MJ had planned to hang out, weeks ago in fact, and Peter got offended when you told him you weren’t spending the night with him. He always did the same thing every time you wanted to go out with a friend and it drove you up the wall.

Peter ended up getting exactly what he wanted, because you were too upset to even think about going over to MJ’s. But it wasn’t really how he wanted the night to go, seeing as how you wouldn’t even look at him or speak to him. You hadn’t acknowledged his presence since your fight and it was killing him.

He’d apologized a million times. He’d begged and pleaded with you to forgive him. To say one word to him, _please_. You wouldn’t budge, you just sat there pretending you didn’t hear him. It was all empty anyway. He always did it again, no matter how much he apologized. And you forgave him every time. You couldn’t resist forever.

You went in the bathroom to avoid his pleas, and when you eventually came out, he was on his knees right in front of the doorway. He couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore as he hugged you tight around your hips and cried into your stomach. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. _Please_.”

There was a temptation to give in, to wipe the tears from his eyes and tell him it was okay, but you managed to stay strong a moment longer. Instead, you wiggled out of his arms and went to lay down on the bed.

Peter’s heart shattered even more as you left him and he walked over to the edge of the bed, falling to his knees again. He took your hands in his and tried to get you to look at him. “(Y/N), I’ll never do it again. I swear. Please just talk to me. I’m begging you.”

Every word broke your walls down more and more until they were reduced to nothing. You loved Peter, and even though he did things to make you beyond angry, you couldn’t keep watching him hurt like this.

You finally looked him in the eye, causing a bit of hope in him. “Okay, I forgive you, Peter. But this is the last time you get upset at me for seeing my friends.”

Peter beamed and was on the bed in an instant, hugging you to him and covering your face with kisses. “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

That was what he said the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.

It was what he would say the next time too.


	52. Reader rewards him for a successful mission with kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about a drabble with fem!reader rewarding yandere!peter after his successful mission with a lot of kisses?"

Peter walked into the room that you two shared at the Avengers compound, exhausted and beyond excited to see you. You sat up on the bed, reading your book in your pajamas, and it was a sight he would never get tired of. As soon as you heard him, you looked up at him with a smile. “Hey, Pete.”

“Hi, angel.”

Usually you went out on missions, but this one had been mainly stealth and didn’t need the whole team, so you stayed behind, waiting nervously for your boyfriend to return. You closed the book and put it down on the beside table as you stood up to meet him. “How did it go?”

“It went great,” Peter replied, beaming when you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your chest to his. “We were in and out and no one got hurt.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You’re amazing.” You connected your lips with his, a feeling you’d both been craving since he left for the mission. “You deserve a reward.”

Before Peter could say anything cheeky, you pecked his lips again, then started peppering kisses over his cheeks, jaw, forehead, and even the tip of his nose. Peter giggled, loving the feeling of your soft lips on his skin. He wrapped his arms around you tighter and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the attention.

You placed another kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling even brighter, the sound of his laughter warming your heart. “I love you,” he said, his cheeks as red as his suit.

“I love you too.” You kissed him once again as a thought came to your mind, and Peter was surprised when you started leaving kisses on his face for second time that night.

“Sorry-I-think-you-deserve-more,” you stated between kisses, sending Peter into another giggle fit.

He couldn’t argue with that.


	53. Reader that loves giving him blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about peter with a s/o who loves giving him bj's like ALL the time??"
> 
> The classes mentioned are college classes because everyone is over 18

Peter swore you would be the death of him one day. You were insatiable, never resisting a chance to take his cock in your mouth and eagerly suck him off. Not that he would ever complain. Who would he be to deny his love something they enjoy?

That was why he wasn’t phased when you pushed him against the wall as soon as he got home from patrol. You’d already went down on him three times that day. When he woke up, before classes, and between classes and patrol. That was also on the low end considering that there were many days where you would drag him into a closet or empty classroom between classes and immediately get down on your knees.

There were no objections from Peter as you kissed him passionately and pressed the emblem on his suit. You dropped to your knees and pulled the suit down past his boxers. His cock was prominent in his briefs and you kissed it through the fabric. “Already so hard for me. You knew this was coming, huh, baby?”

Peter moaned at the kisses and nodded at you, his breath getting faster in anticipation of what you were about to do. You pulled his underwear down, letting his cock free, and didn’t waste a moment in licking up his length and around the tip. “Taste so good.”

He whimpered as your tongue traced over him, collecting his precum on the way. He was close to begging you to take him in your mouth, but he knew he wouldn’t have to. You wanted to suck his cock as much as he wanted you to do it.

You gave no warning as you wrapped your lips around him and took him in until he touched the back of your throat. He nearly sobbed at the perfect feeling, his eyes falling closed as he leaned his head against the wall. Peter’s fingers threaded through your hair and he gripped tight as you began bobbing your head. “Oh god. F-fuck.”

You smiled around his length, looking up at him while you choked every time he hit the back of your throat. You’d never get tired of the feeling of him in your mouth, and the beautiful sight of him unravelling before finally coming completely undone. You took his balls in your hand and played with them, making him moan out again.

Peter looked down at you, face red and jaw slack as he met your innocent eyes. They were watery from the effort of deepthroating him and you had saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth and down your chin. You were a vision with your perfect, soft lips wrapped around him, and it wasn’t long before he came.

“Holy shit, angel. Oh god. Don’t stop.” he whimpered loudly just before he released into your mouth. You took all of it, moaning at the taste of him on your tongue.

You stared up at him as he gasped for breath and you kitten licked his sensitive length to make sure you didn’t miss any cum. “Thank you, baby,” you said before kissing his tip and pulling his briefs back on.

Peter knew that _he_ should be thanking _you_ , but his mind was too foggy from the pleasure you’d given him. All he could do was pull you to your feet and kiss you deeply, a silent promise that he intended to return the favor.


	54. Noncon to dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please write noncon that turns to dubcon smut with Yandere Peter Parker?"

Peter, your best friend, one you were in love with, had snuck into your apartment in the middle of the night. He’d confessed his love. He’d forced himself on you.

He’d _violated_ you.

You should’ve been angry, and you were at first. Angry and scared, attempting to keep him away with all of your strength.

But the longer he went on, the less you resisted. With every caress of your body and kiss of your skin, he broke you down. He’d made you come several times on his fingers and tongue, your body working against your mind. Part of you wanted more and more every time, no matter how wrong you knew it was.

“I love you so much, angel. You’re so perfect, so good for me,” Peter mumbled against your skin as the head of his cock brushed against your folds.

“Peter,” you whined pathetically, and you weren’t sure if you were trying to get him to stop or keep going.

“I know, I know.” He slid inside of you, filling you up completely. He whimpered loudly and you could barely see him through the blur of tears in your eyes.

Peter began to move slowly, drawing it all out, wanting both of your first times to be perfect. He felt so good inside of you, but at the same time, you became more nauseated with every thrust.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” He repeated it like a mantra, each time punctuating it with a rock of his hips. He reached down and rubbed your clit, and soon enough, both of you were coming, Peter’s hot cum coating your walls. He kissed your flushed skin, not even thinking about pulling out, and you didn’t move.

None of it made sense. You should’ve wanted to keep fighting, to push his body off of you, and instead you let him kiss you and stay inside of you. It was all just so confusing, but maybe, just maybe, Peter could help you figure it out.

You had a feeling he wasn’t going anywhere anyway.


	55. More Sub!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do more nsfw sub! Peter please"

You could never get enough of Peter like this.

He was at your mercy, sitting on his knees on the bed, completely nude. His hands were bound to his thighs and he had on a blindfold over his eyes. You’d been working him up for a while, the only relief he had being the vibrator pressed against his leaking cock. It was only on low, so not quite enough to make him come, but enough to have him whining.

“Please. Please.” He almost pulled against the bindings a bit in his desperation, but reminded himself that he would be a bad boy if he did.

You crawled onto the bed right behind him and laid your hands on his shoulders, making him jump from the contact. There was a smirk on your face as you whispered in his ear, since you’d been watching this scene for a while and knew what he wanted. “Please what, baby? Use your words.”

His gasped at the feeling of your breath on his neck. “I-I…I need you to t-touch me. I need to come. Please, angel. I’ve been so good.”

“You have been. My good boy, taking what I give you.” Peter moaned at the praise, making you chuckle. “Alright, but you have to keep being good, love. Don’t come until I say you can, okay? Or else I’ll ruin it.”

“I promise I’ll be good. Please…”

“I know you will, baby.” A whine left Peter’s mouth when you turned the vibrator off. You reached towards the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some into your palms and rubbing them together warm it. Peter’s breath hitched as you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your bare chest to his back. “My good boy.”

You kissed the skin just below his ears as you wrapped a hand around his hard cock, making Peter groan. Your other palm circled around the head, spreading his precum as well as the lube. He let out a little whimper as you palmed him, trying to keep from thrusting his hips up into your hand. “How does that feel, baby?”

“S-so goo-” Peter was cut off by your other hand slowly starting to pump his length, and he let his head fall back against your shoulder. You nipped and sucked at his skin, leaving little marks behind.

Soon, both of your hands were wrapped around him and Peter was shaking. He was so close, but he couldn’t come until you wanted him to.He just wasn’t sure if he could hold back that long. His fingertips dug into the skin of his thigh and his jaw was so tense he feared it might break. “Please, I don’t know if I can…”

“Just hold on for me a little bit longer, love. I know you can do it.” You gripped him a little tighter, kissing over his shoulder. “You’re being so good for me.”

Peter’s cock twitched in your hands at that and you pumped him faster. He was crying from the intensity, the tears getting caught under his blindfold. It was all so overwhelming and his mind was hazy with the need to come. “I-I…Please!”

“Come for me, my sweet boy.”

As soon as you said it, Peter let go. He cried out your name as you kept working him, his cum staining your hands and his stomach. He thrashed against his bindings, thrusting his hips up into your hand.

Finally, he fell limp against your chest, gasping for air. You reached over for a towel to wipe off your messy hands, then carefully removed his blindfold and released him from his ties. You laid Peter down and he stayed there, watching you as you washed your hands in the en suite bathroom and turned on the tap in the bathtub.

You came back over and kissed him, a soft smile on your face as you ran a hand through his curls. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”


	56. Reader is under the mistletoe and Brad tries to get to them first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would peter do if his dear one was under a mistletoe and someone was going to go to her under it? and their both at his friend's Christmas party. Also, she seems pretty bored and a bit alone at the party. Making her sit in the corner alone while his friends are 'pulling' him away from her in the party."

In any other circumstance, Peter wouldn’t be at Flash’s Christmas party. It really just wasn’t his thing, even though he and Flash had started becoming a little more friendly after Europe. He and the rest of his friends had all been invited and he had refused.

Until Flash mentioned that you’d accepted the invitation, which got his attention.

You were the first person he looked for when he walked through the door, and he found you sitting on one of the couches by yourself, close to the wall. That was when he spotted the little plant hung up on the wall, similar to the ones spread around the house. Mistletoe.

He was about to go over and sit next to you when Flash saw him and dragged him over to MJ, Ned, and Betty. Peter loved his friends, but he wanted to talk to you, maybe even kiss you if you’d let him. He tried to escape the conversation, getting sympathetic looks from Ned, who knew that Peter had planned to talk to you at the party.

It was his third attempt to slip away when Brad Davis came up to the little group. Ever since Europe, he and Peter had not gotten along. He knew that Brad wanted you too and it made him sick.

“Hey, guys.” Brad smiled genuinely until he reached Peter, instantly looking fake.

They all greeted him back, but all Peter could do was mumble a “Hey, Brad”

“Are you enjoying the party?” Betty asked him with a smile, taking a sip of her soda.

“Of course he is,” Flash interjected, making MJ elbow him.

“Yeah, it’s great. And the girl I like is here so the rest of the night should be good too.” Brad looked right at Peter. “She’s actually been sitting under some mistletoe so I thought I’d sit next to her and give her a kiss.”

The others cheered him on, Flash definitely being the loudest, but Peter’s blood was boiling. He had to keep Brad from getting anywhere near you, but his options were limited. After all, there were too many people around, including his friends. Peter looked around before finally settling on the nearly full drink in his hands.

Brad was about to walk away, so Peter took his chance and fake tripped, spilling his drink all over him. Brad looked down at his ruined clothes then back up at Peter with a scowl. “WHAT THE HELL, PARKER?!”

Peter straightened himself up and put on a sheepish smile, but there was a certain glint in his eye that only Brad could see. “Sorry, it was an accident.”

MJ had to stop Brad from trying anything with Peter, instead telling him to go clean himself up. Brad glared at Peter as he stalked off towards the bathroom and Peter couldn’t help feeling pleased. “I’m gonna go check on him. I feel really bad.”

He left the group and went nowhere near Brad, instead going straight to you. You looked up in surprised when he stopped in front of you and rubbed the back of his neck. “D-do you mind if I…?”

“Of course not.” You patted the seat next to you and he sat down, blushing a deep red that you couldn’t make out in the lighting. “Are you okay? I heard someone yell your name in the other room.”

“That? Oh, yeah.” Peter nearly shrugged it off, but he got an idea. “I tripped and accidentally spilled my drink on Brad. He freaked out at me and I think he was gonna try to start a fight before MJ stopped him. He was being such a _jerk_. I mean, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“Aw, I’m sorry he acted like that, Peter.” You rubbed his shoulder, making his whole body catch on fire. It was only made worse when you leaned in close as if telling him a secret. “Truth be told, I’ve never had a good feeling about him. Remember when he took a picture of you in the bathroom during the summer trip? Total creep.”

It took everything in him not to cheer, because the news that you definitely didn’t like Brad was a huge relief to him. “Y-yeah, he, uh, makes me uncomfortable.”

“Well, you can sit here with me if you want. Apparently it’s a great hiding place because you’re the first person that’s talked to me tonight.”

Peter beamed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. You wanted him to sit with you! He wasn’t sure if you knew what hung above you or if you just wanted his company, but he wasn’t going to question it either way.

The two of you sat there for the rest of the night, talking in your own little world. Even when Brad, who went home and came back after changing his clothes, tried to talk to you, you politely turned him down in favor of Peter.

But the crowd was thinning out and Peter had to take his chance. Just when he was about to casually bring up the mistletoe, you spoke. “I was actually really hoping you’d sit with me tonight.”

“Really? Why?”

With a small smile on your face, you pointed up at the little plant, and Peter’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “Unless you just want to be friends, but I’ve always had this feeling that you like me too. We don’t have to kiss if you don’t-”

You were cut off by Peter’s lips on yours, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. Your hands moved up to his chest and you smiled into the kiss. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Everything he ever could’ve imagined.

“Whoo, nice going, Parker!” Flash shouted from the side.

Your face heated up under Peter’s palm and you giggled against his lips, not breaking the tender kiss as you shooed Flash away.

Going to the party had been Peter’s best decision ever, and taking the chance to bring up the mistletoe had been yours.


	57. Comatose reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about peter with a reader that falls into a coma?"

It wasn’t your fault, or Peter’s, or any of the other Avengers for that matter, it was just an accident. An explosion that you were caught up in which threw you back like a ragdoll and made you smack your head against solid concrete. Peter tried to get you out of the way before you were hit, but he’d been too late and found you laying on the floor with a small puddle of blood under your head.

There were several hours of panic as you were taken back to the Avengers facility. Peter paced the room outside, waiting to hear good news. It _had_ to be good news or else he didn’t know what he would do. He’d convinced himself that it was his fault that you were hurt. After all, he was the one that had been too slow, and it was his job to protect you.

Dr Cho came out and gave him some semi good news. The surgery was successful and you were alive, but you were also in a coma from the blow. She let Peter in to see you and the scene broke his heart.

You laid there on the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around your head, hooked up to several machines. You looked like you were just asleep, even though he knew better. He brought a chair up next to you and sat down, taking your hand in his. It looked bad, but he knew you would wake up very soon. You had to.

For two weeks, Peter happily stayed with you. He was in the room all the time, taking cat naps in the chair and staring at you the whole time he was awake. Eventually, the other Avengers had to start making him leave for a while to do anything other than watch you. He’d quickly sneak back in though, not wanting to be away from you.

But at the end of it, reality started to hit him. You could be in a coma forever and never wake up.

Peter continued what he did before. He held your hand and talked to you like you were awake, because everyone told him that you could hear him. He wondered if you actually could or if they just told him that to make him feel better. That thought didn’t stop him from begging almost constantly, sobbing harder than he had in his entire life, “Please wake up. Please.”

He missed your voice, your smile, your kiss. He needed it back so badly and he would give anything to experience it again. All he had though was your blank face, the constant beeping of machines, and a limp hand to hold.

Peter had no idea how long you’d be out or if you’d ever wake up. All he knew was that he’d never give up on you.


	58. Asking out male reader who is an artist and also a little obsessed with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Older!Peter asking out a ftm reader? (By older I mean theyre both college age) and the reader is an artist whose kinda obsessed with him too."

It was a gorgeous day on the ESU campus, which was why you sat on a bench out on the grounds, waiting until it was time for your next class. Well actually, it wasn’t just the weather that had you out there.

Across the way sat Peter Parker, talking to his best friend Ned Leeds. Even though you’d only talked to Peter a few times, you were really into him. He was sweet, intelligent, funny, and absolutely gorgeous. The whole package.

Which is why you felt no shame in sketching him. Okay, maybe you felt a little, but there was nothing wrong with putting such a lovely face down on paper. Yeah, you had a few sketchbooks worth of drawings of him, but countless artists had muses. Yours just happened to be the perfect, unattainable boy in your Freshman English class.

You snuck another glance at him and started lovingly translating his slightly crooked nose to your sketch, unaware of the discussion he and Ned were having.

—-

“He was totally just looking at you again.”

“No, he was probably just looking at the, uh, statue. He’s drawing so it’s probably the statue. Yeah, that’s it.”

Ned sighed as he took in the sight of his nervous friend. Peter had been like this for months, ever since he sat next to you in class for the first time and saw you doodling on your paper.

He’d been watching you closely ever since, maybe a bit closer than he ever told Ned or MJ. There were a few times that he could’ve sworn you were watching him too, but he always shrugged if off. There was no way.

“Do you remember the plan?”

“Y-yeah, but I…I don’t know if I can do it…” Peter’s heart beat faster at the thought.

“Come on.” Ned nudged his friend lightly in reassurance. “Just go up to him and say ‘Hey, do you want to go out with me sometime?’. Easy.”

He rubbed his face and groaned. “I know it’s easy, but it’s also not. What if I screw up and make things weird? I don’t want to scare him away.”

Ned knew he was already talking himself out of it because it was exactly what he’s been doing for months, so he finally pulled the most effective card he had. “Peter, if you don’t go over there and ask him out right now, I’m gonna get MJ.”

Peter paled, knowing that if Ned called MJ, she would physically drag him over to you just to get it over with. He sighed heavily and looked over at the shady spot where you sat, your tongue peeking out through your lips in concentration. “Okay, wish me luck.”

—-

You had moved on to drawing Peter’s cute little wild eyebrow when you felt someone standing in front of you. When you looked up to see Peter, your eyes widened and you scrambled to close the sketchbook so he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of what you’d been working on. “Peter? H-hi.”

He was rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “Hey, (Y/N). Um, how are you today…?”

“Oh, me? I-I’m great. What about you?” You hoped he wouldn’t notice how badly your voice was shaking, but he was too worried about making sure he didn’t stutter too much or chicken out.

“I’m good. I, uh, I wanted to ask you something actually.” Peter took a deep breath as you watched, confused and expectant. “Doyouwannagoonadate?”

“Huh?” His words had come out in a jumble and you truly had no idea what was going on.

He scrunched his face up in the cutest way, something you’d only seen once or twice. “…Do you wanna go on a date? With me? Like maybe to the movies, or that cafe everyone likes, or dinner, or-”

“I’d love to,” you interrupted, having the feeling that he would go on forever if you didn’t say something. Your cheeks were burning hot and you were grinning like an idiot, but you didn’t care because _Peter Parker just asked you out_.

His eyes went wide in disbelief. “Y-you would? Wow that’s…” His smile grew to match yours. “That’s great.”

Somehow, you had managed not to combust from excitement yet, even when you saw his adorable little grin. “Uh, I can give you my number if you want so we can plan something.”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Peter rushed to pull his phone out of his pocket and narrowly managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. He smiled sheepishly as he handed it over to you, trying not to overthink how you might feel about his enthusiasm.

You took the phone and added yourself as a contact before sending yourself a smiley face. You gave it back to him with a smile. “I sent myself a message so now I have your number too.”

“Awesome. So I’ll text you.” He could feel himself practically vibrating as he looked at the message, which was a blushing smiley face emoji. He couldn’t believe he officially had your number and he _definitely_ couldn’t believe that you’d said yes to a date with him.

You started to pack up your things and stand up, even though all you really wanted was to keep talking to him. “I have to head to class or else I’ll be late. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Definitely, yeah.” Peter said, still beaming as you began to walk away, but backwards so you were still facing him.

“Great.” You smiled back just as brightly before finally forcing yourself to turn around and walk to your class.

Peter turned back towards Ned and fist pumped, practically skipping back over to his friend.

As you walked, you pulled out your phone to add him to your contacts, changing the name to 'Peter 🥰’, and that was when you received a message:

_'I hope it isn’t too soon to text you but I’m really excited for our date’_

You quickly typed back, _'Me too_ 🙂 _’_ and slipped your phone in your pocket again, enjoying the giddy feeling of knowing that the guy you liked so much felt the same way.


	59. Reader is talking to a guy to get over Peter, but he lets them know they’re his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "imagine having a fat crush on yan!best friend!peter and he's the only one who doesn't know and vice versa and while at a house party you are talking to some guy trying to get over peter but peter catches your eye walked up to you grabbing you by the waist and whispering in your ear 'you're mine' as he softly pecks your neck while slipping your scrunchie onto his wrist and winking at you as he walks away leaving you and the boy you were talking to shook UGH"

In all honestly, you would’ve rather been anywhere else other than Flash’s house party, but there was no fighting MJ and Betty when they wanted you to go somewhere.

Pretty soon, they both ended up going their own ways and you reassured them you’d be fine. That was until you spotted one Peter Parker chatting up Gwen Stacy near the keg.

Peter was your absolute best friend, he had been for years, but the one thing he didn’t know about you was that you were in love with him. Completely, head over heels in love. The worst part was that he didn’t feel the same way, and it felt like he was interested in every other girl he knew but you.

It hurt, but you had to move on sometime, and it was something you’d been thinking about for a while. The party atmosphere and seeing him talk with Gwen were just the push you needed to actually try.

You looked around for someone, anyone to chat with, but it happened that one found you. He was pretty cute, with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. You had to swallow the disappointment at him not having dark hair and even darker eyes though.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone at a party?” He asked with a smile. It had an undertone of flirtation and you weren’t sure how to feel about it, but you were trying to move on, right?

You shrugged and fiddled with the scrunchie on your wrist. “My friends kinda ditched me, but it’s okay.”

“Well, I can keep you company if you want. My name’s Johnny by the way.”

“(Y/N). And that would be really nice, thank you.”

So you and Johnny stood there chatting about random things, occasionally getting refills on your drinks. He was nice and definitely a major flirt, making you laugh a lot. The more you talked to him, the more you thought about possibly letting him take you back to his place. What better way to forget about Peter for a while?

As the two of you got to know each other though, you felt like someone was watching you. You tried to ignore it for as long as you could, but eventually scanned the room, your eyes quickly landing on Peter.

He was staring right at you.

You gave him a tiny smile and looked away again in an attempt not to shiver under his intense gaze. Johnny was telling some story about pranking his brother in law’s best friend and you laughed along. You were trying not to think about Peter’s eyes on you while talking to a guy who was clearly interested in you, at least for the night, which was more than Peter ever had been. His eyes kept burning into you though and it was getting hard to play it cool.

Out of nowhere, there was a warm hand on your waist and you turned to find yourself face to face to Peter. Then there was suddenly a ton going on and you couldn’t focus on one thing. His lips on your neck, his breath fanning over your skin, his skilled fingers slipping the scrunchie from your wrist, and his voice whispering a decisive “You’re mine.”

Almost as quickly as it started, it was over, and he winked at you before walking away. You didn’t fail to notice how your scrunchie was now on his wrist.

Johnny just stared at you as you stood frozen, watching Peter meet Ned on the other side of the room. You were so focused on the ghost of the kiss on your skin that you almost didn’t hear him speak. “I didn’t know that you had a boyfriend.”

“I-” You nearly said ‘I don’t’, but the tone of Peter’s voice when he called you his was not one to be argued with. And you didn’t really want to.

“…Neither did I.”


	60. Reader is with their friends and tries on a dress but Peter gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would Peter be if he sees his sweetheart hanging out with her little group of friends at the mall and then stopped somewhere trying out some dressed, but when his dead sees that she got a lovely short (sexy) dress and about to show it to her friends only to Peter to snoop in and stop her from showing off to them, while saying 'it's not theirs to see you, only me' while she's like 'babe this dress is for you'

Peter honestly didn’t mind you hanging with your friends occasionally. As long as you spent basically all of the rest of your time with him, it didn’t bother him. And it meant he could watch over you too, which he didn’t have to do so much anymore since you were finally his.

So on that day, your little group were checking out the mall and you stopped in a particular clothing store. Peter ducked in too and pretended to look around, definitely aware of how suspicious he looked. A worker asked if they could help with anything, and he told them he was looking for something for his girlfriend, just like the past several stores.

You were smiling and laughing with your friends as you looked at clothes, causing a little tinge of jealousy because it was _his_ job to make you do that. That was when he saw you take a dress to the fitting room. He had half a mind to sneak in there and surprise you until you stepped out of the room with the intention of getting the opinions of your friends.

The dress was deep blue, short, low cut, and tight in all the right places. Peter nearly fucking fainted on the floor because you looked so stunning. Then he saw that you were about to call your friends to show it to them.

Before you could, you were suddenly in the dressing room again, pressed between Peter and the wall. Once the shock passed, you smiled. “Hi, baby. I was wondering if you’d come talk to me.”

“What?” He was surprised that you knew he was there, but more worried about what you were about to do, so he shook his head. “Your friends shouldn’t get to see you like this. Only me.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked his lips. Peter was so cute when he got like this and you loved it. “I was getting this dress as a surprise for you, Pete. I just needed another opinion.”

He let his hand run from your shoulder all the way down to your thigh, the fabric of the dress smooth under his hand as he looked you over again. “You look amazing. It makes me want to rip it off of you right here in this dressing room. There’s your other opinion.”

You blushed, the idea of him doing that turning you on, but you knew he wouldn’t out of fear of getting you in trouble. “I’ll buy it then. Maybe I’ll have it on when you get back from patrol tonight.”

“Mm I hope so,” Peter mumbled against your neck before pressing a kiss there. With a soft squeeze of your hand, he was gone, leaving your body uncomfortably hot as you changed back into your clothes.


	61. Peter stands reader up on a date and their feelings towards him change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you do one where peter finally gets the courage and asks s/o out and they agree admitting they like him. But on the date they get stood up and make a total 180 towards him at school because of how embarrassed they were waiting for him."

As the late bell got closer and the crowd in the halls died down, you were grabbing a few things out of your locker. So far you hadn’t been in the best mood, which all of your friends and teachers noticed. The last few days you’d felt amazing, wonderful even, because the boy you really liked asked you out. At the time, you had no idea that he would hurt you like he did.

You felt a presence next to you, but you ignored it and shoved a book into your backpack. A timid voice spoke up, one that would’ve made you blush before last night. “H-hi, (Y/N).”

Peter’s greeting went unacknowledged and he deflated slightly. He knew he screwed up last night, but he was dealing with Spider-Man stuff and couldn’t make it no matter how much he wanted to. Why would he intentionally miss a date with the person of his dreams? “I wanted to apologize and explain about last night.”

You zipped up your bag and spared him a glance, but it was more like a glare. “I don’t want to hear it, Parker.”

He was stunned, never having seen you look so cold towards him. “Please, just give me a chance-”

You slammed your locker, which made him jump. “I already gave you a chance, and where did that get me?”

Tears tried to form in your eyes as you thought about the night before and all the pitying looks, but you pushed them back. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. “I sat there for almost _three hours_ waiting for you. Do you know how humiliating that was? I get if it was something important, but you still could’ve sent me a text. You clearly just couldn’t be bothered.”

Peter felt even more guilty than he had initially now that he could see how much it hurt you. He just wished he could travel back in time and fix it, but all he could do was try to patch up what was already broken. He didn’t understand that it was beyond repair. “I’m so sorry. _Please_ let me make it up to you.”

You slung your backpack on with a humorless laugh. “You know, you were so sweet and I really thought you were a good guy, but last night showed me what you really are. I don’t want to talk to you anymore and I definitely don’t want to get myself stood up and embarrassed again. I’m done with all of this and with you.”

It felt as if your words stabbed him right in the heart, and Peter was stuck in place as you brushed past him and headed to class. His chest hurt and he couldn’t breathe. His heart beat too fast.

Peter hit the locker next to yours and left a dent there before falling to his knees. His head was in his hands and he’d definitely started crying, but he figured that if anyone caught him, he deserved it after what he did to you.

All Peter knew was that he had to make it right somehow and win you back, not wanting to face the fact that it was too little too late.


	62. Omega Reader goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omegaverse with alpha!Peter where his female omega gets in heat while he is on patrol?"  
> "Alpha Peter with a breeding kink when his omega is in heat and she is begging him to give her his pups."

Calls and texts from you were common on patrol, but they were never like this. Your heat wasn’t meant to start until the next day, so Peter was surprised to hear you on the other end of the phone, whining pitifully. “Peter, I need you!”

“I-I’ll be right there!” He didn’t think twice before swinging off of the building he’d stopped on to take your call. Spider-Man had done enough for New York for one night and it was about time for him to head home anyway.

Peter wasn’t exactly prepared for what he saw when he snuck in through the window.

You had made a little nest of his clothes on the bed, your face buried in the fabric to breathe in his scent as you rolled your hips against the mattress, desperate for some relief. In the past, he’d always been home when your heat started and nipped it right in the bud so he’d never seen you quite that desperate.

You look up at him with your tearfilled eyes, immediately feeling his presence in the room. It only made the pain worse. You ached for him so badly. For his cock, for his cum. Everything.

“ _Peter_ ,” you sobbed, gripping at the closest thing you could reach, his old Midtown sweatshirt, until your knuckles turned white.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he whispered soothingly, pressing the emblem on his suit and slipping it off before carefully turning you over and taking his place between your thighs.

Peter ground his hips against you, letting you feel his hard cock through the layers of fabric. You whimpered at the friction as he kissed your neck, focusing on the bite that marked you as his and making your skin tingle all over. He slipped off your shirt to start kneading your breasts and playing with your painfully hard nipples.

As much as you loved it when he touched you anywhere, it was unbearable having him so close yet not buried deep inside of you. “Fuck, I need you, Pete. Please.”

“I’ve got you, angel.” Peter pulled down your slick soaked underwear and pants and discarded them, then finally took off his boxers. You practically screamed his name when he entered you, filling you up perfectly as always. He started thrusting into you and he hit every spot that drove you crazy. You were already so close and it had barely even begun.

“So tight for me, so wet. Such a good girl.” He groaned between thrusts, as amazed as ever at the the way your walls clung to him.

You moaned at the praise as you moved your hips to meet his, feeling your orgasm fast approaching. Any filter you had was gone and you couldn’t help what came out of your mouth. “Fill me up, please. Give me your cum. Wanna have your babies, Pete. _Please_.”

Peter’s arms buckled and he nearly fell on you in his shock, but he was able to catch himself. He fucked into you harder and faster, spurred on by the image of you swollen with his children, a fantasy he’d had since the moment he met you.

You were repeating the words, pleading with him, and it all became unintelligible as you came, gripping him hard and holding him close to you. You were still in the middle of it when you felt Peter’s seed fill you, his moans in your ear as his knot formed and locked him deep inside of you.

Peter laid on top of you, burying his face in your neck as you both came down. He shifted to look up at you, uncertain. “Did you mean it? Do you really wanna start a family?”

You ran your hands through his messy curls, giving a tired smile as you looked back at him. “Yeah, I do.”

Peter grinned and kissed you on the lips, pouring in every bit of excitement and joy he felt. His dream was finally going to come true.


	63. Mute reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i was wondering if you could do a blurb about yandere peter with a mute and she never noticed him before so one day he kidnaps her."
> 
> Reader was inspired a bit by Jericho from Titans

Apparently Peter Parker had been in your life for years, all through high school, and you never really saw him. Not until the day you woke up in a strange apartment, his smiling face greeting you. Of course, you were scared at first, but Peter was kind and soft.

He told you that he knew all about you since he’d been watching you for so long. He knew your favorite music, every book you loved, exactly what it took to make you smile. And he never saw you differently because you couldn’t speak, because your beautiful eyes and your actions were much louder to him

You wondered how you never noticed him, with his big brown eyes and shy smile. You’d seen him before when you really thought about it, but he never stuck out. Not like you had to him.

“I…I w-want to try something…if it’s okay,” he said, blushing a bright red.

You nodded and he held his hand up in a fist facing you. It was awkward and he messed up a bit with his fingers, but you got the gist. He was signing _‘I love you’_.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when you smiled. “I’ve been trying to learn for you ever since I saw you signing with Betty….I’m not very good, I’m sorry-” You put a finger over his lips to silence him and he noticed the way your eyes were shining with unshed tears.

He’d been learning sign language just for you. In spite of how odd the situation was, you couldn’t deny the way your heart swelled at the gesture.

You simply fingerspelled, _'I’ll teach you’_

Peter beamed, practically shaking from joy.

You wanted to teach him.

You wanted to _stay_.


	64. Peter finds reader being sexually assaulted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter where he finds his girlfriend being raped (or almost is you feel uncomfortable) like she is naked and crying and with bruises and after that she feels so dirty and bad because she feels she has 'cheated' peter"

Peter was already horrified when the screams he heard led him to such a terrible sight. It became even worse though once he realized it was you, the love of his life and person he was supposed to protect, being pinned down and assaulted.

His vision went red as he viciously attacked the men, but when he heard you crying, he stopped and webbed them to the walls. The pieces of shit deserved to suffer, yes, but you needed him more at that moment.

Peter kneeled next to your naked form, curled up on the ground. Your skin was covered in nasty bruises and scratches and you were shaking with sobs. He got angrier and more devastated the longer he checked over you.

“I’m here, angel.” _Here, but too late,_ he thought as he carefully picked you up and got you back to Avengers Tower.

It felt like hours as he waited for your examination to be over. All he could do was sob and beat himself up. This never should’ve happened. He was supposed to be there to protect you, yet he wasn’t, and something horrific had happened to you.

Once he was finally let in to see you, Peter sat in the chair next to you. The dirt from the ground and the blood from your scratches had been cleaned off, but that still left the bruises. Peter just wanted to take your hand and comfort you, though he wasn’t sure if you would even want to be touched right then.

You noticed the way he started to reach his hand out towards yours then pulled it back, the simple action adding fuel to all of the emotion already building up inside of you. You felt filthy and disgusting, like you’d betrayed your loving boyfriend by letting other men put their hands on you. Like you hadn’t fought hard enough.

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” you finally said, your voice cracking.

He frowned slightly. “Why are you sorry? Don’t be sorry. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I could’ve fought harder, maybe I could’ve stopped it. Now I’m dirty and used and broken. You probably hate me now.” You were sobbing at that point and it broke Peter’s heart. He got up to sit on the edge of the bed and pull you in for a hug, careful not to hold you too tight and make you feel trapped.

“I could never hate you, especially not because of this. You’re not dirty or used or broken. You could never be any of those things, ever. There’s nothing wrong with you, (Y/N), and this could _never_ be your fault.”

Peter let you cry into his chest, rubbing your back as he decided what he was going to do with the monsters that hurt you once he tracked them down.


	65. Part 2 to the upside down kiss

“I can’t keep doing this.”

The eyes of Spider-Man’s mask squinted in confusion as he stared at you. “What do you mean? You can’t keep doing what?”

You sighed deeply, running a hand through your hair. “ _This_ …Us…All of it.”

It had been on your mind for weeks. You were okay with it at first, the secrets and the mystery, but the longer it went on, the worse you felt. The hero showed up to your room every night, listening to you, joking with you, comforting you, kissing you, yet you had no clue who he was. You had only seen his lips and chin, and you didn’t even have a name to call him other than Spidey or Spider-Man.

Meanwhile, you’d started to see your best friend, Peter, in a different light. Spider-Man reminded you of him a lot actually, but the difference was that you knew Peter. If Peter felt the same way, you had a chance at a future with him. The hero liked you back, but how could you have a future with someone when you’d never even looked into his eyes?

He finally spoke, his voice cracking, “Why? I don’t…I don’t understand…”

“Do you really think we have a future living this way? You sneaking in through my window every night, me having to hide that I’m with someone. The fact that I don’t know your name or much else about you.”

“You know me better than anyone…”

“Do I? Because it doesn’t seem like it.” You took his hand, one last time, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I can’t keep pretending I’m alright with this.”

“Please don’t do this. We can work it out.” His voice was cracked and tearful, and it stabbed you right in the chest.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” You let go of his hand and started to turn away from him, trying to hide the tears escaping from your eyes.

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around your waist and he pressed his face against your stomach. “Please, please. I love you.”

His soft sobs made you want to take it all back, but you had to stay strong. You released yourself from his hold and walked to the other side of your bedroom, leaving him there on his knees. “Don’t make this any harder. Just go.”

You turned your back to him and when you looked back, he was gone.

You sat down on your bed, tears running down your face as you grabbed your phone. You dialed the exact person you needed to talk to, hoping it wasn’t too late to bother him. He was usually up late anyway.

You laid down with your phone pressed to your ear and stared at the ceiling, a bit surprised when Peter picked up the phone on the first ring. “(Y/N)?”

“Hey, Pete. I just needed to talk if you’re not busy.”

“What’s going on?” Now that he’d said more than one word, you could hear the tears in his voice.

“Wait, you sound like you might need to talk more than I do. Are you okay?” You couldn’t stand the thought of Peter crying. It hurt as much as seeing Spider-Man do it just moments ago.

“I’m fine…Just watched a sad movie is all.”

You knew he was lying but you didn’t want to push it. “I wish that was what made me cry…I just had to do something really hard, but it was for the best.”

“Wh-what was that?”

“Well, I’ve been secretly seeing someone for the past few months, and the secrets just got to be too much to handle, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Peter sighed.

You took a deep breath and thought for a moment before asking. “Do you want to come over? We can watch The Mandalorian or something. It’ll help take your mind off of the sad movie and mine off of my break up.”

“I’ll be right there.”

—-

In spite of earlier, everything felt right as you laid in Peter’s arms, only half watching the tv as it flickered and lit up the room. The steady rise and fall of his chest under your cheek and his fingers drawing random patterns on your bare arm brought you this warm sense of security.

The two of you cuddled a lot, but only recently had you started to see it as more than friendly thing. That was also a part of the reason you’d broken up with Spider-Man. There were the secrets, but you also didn’t think it was fair to him to have feelings for someone else while dating him.

You looked up at Peter, only to find him already looking at you, but he quickly turned his attention back to the television. His heart beat a bit faster when you caught him, giving him away. “Pete, can I tell you something?”

He looked at you again, stopping the movement of his fingers. “Of course.”

“Just promise that it won’t freak you out.”

“I promise.”

You took a deep breath and sat up a bit, holding yourself above him so you could look him in the eye. “I didn’t just break up with him because of the secrets. I did it because I…I like you. A lot.”

His brown eyes sparkled and he seemed happier than he had all night. “You…you do?”

“Yeah, I do. And as screwed up as it sounds, I can’t help thinking that I should’ve been with you this whole time…”

“I lo-like you too. I have for a long time.” Peter smiled softly and you reached up to cup his burning hot cheek.

He watched as you slowly leaned in, his heart hammering harder against his chest. When you finally touched your lips to his, you both closed your eyes. Peter’s lips moved gently with yours, his arms wrapping around your waist. The feeling of his lips, the way he kissed you with with sweetness and passion all at once, was something you couldn’t mistake.

It all made so much sense. The late night talks, the terrible jokes, the pop culture references. It was Peter the whole time. You pulled back from the kiss and met his eyes once they fluttered open. “It’s you. You’re Spider-Man.”

Peter tried to say otherwise, but you put a finger over his lips. “Don’t deny it. I’ve kissed you enough times to know.”

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, it’s just…I wanted to keep you safe. And I didn’t think you’d want me if you found out I was just Peter.”

“That’s ridiculous, but…I get it. It’s okay. I’m sorry I broke up with you for you.”

“It’s fine. I like this better anyway.”

You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, mumbling against his lips, “No more secrets.”

“ _No more secrets_.”


	66. Omega!Reader starts their heat and another Alpha corners them until Alpha!Peter arrives to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh I kinda want alpha Peter kinda stressed and veeeeery mad and possessive bc his omega s/o has started the heat in highschool (or work, depends of the age) and some alpha wanted to fuck her even when she is already marked by him and in the end she calms him down hugging him and liking his neck and kissing him and tells him to just go home bc that made her turned her on a lot"
> 
> They are in college and over 18 here.

You weren’t even supposed to be starting your heat yet, otherwise you would’ve been at home and not on campus, but Peter could smell you from a mile away.

He was supposed to meet you after your class so you could see each other before the next one. When he got there, he found another alpha trapping you against the wall, way too close. Peter could see the fear in your eyes and smell it mixing with your arousal.

You quickly noticed his presence and looked at him, pleading. It broke his heart.

“Hey, back off!” Peter pushed the guy away and stood in front of you to guard you with his own body. You pressed yourself to his back, wanting comfort. “(Y/N) is mine.”

“The whore was practically begging for it,” the other alpha spat.

Peter could feel you shaking your head no. He knew you hadn’t asked for it, your body just betrayed you by starting your heat a bit early. It wasn’t your fault.

He was trembling with rage as he glared at the other guy. Before he could react, Peter had his hand around his throat, holding him up against the wall. “Come near my omega again and I’ll fucking kill you.” Usually, Peter wasn’t like this, but when it came to you and your safety, he could be a very different man. He threw the other alpha to the floor, who then ran away, leaving just you and Peter.

You came around and hugged your mate, who was still stiff and trying to calm the anger inside of himself. Peter held you tight, wrapping his arms around you protectively. You nuzzled his neck and kissed the soft skin, licking his pulse point every little while to help bring him back.

“Let’s just go home, Pete,” you finally said before pressing a searing kiss to his lips. “I need you to take care of me…and what you did to that guy was pretty hot.”

Peter finally cracked a smile as he realized your scent had gotten even stronger. He kissed you sweetly, the anger melting away and being replaced with something else entirely. “Let’s go, angel.”


	67. Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something with peter and his s/o where someone broke into their apartment while peter was out doing something, and when he comes back he just sees his girl lying on the floor looking pretty hurt, and he freaks out and thinks she's dead but she's just unconscious and eventually wakes up. Just really fluffy and cute."

As soon as Peter saw the busted front door, he knew something was seriously wrong. His heart rate shot up exponentially as he ran into the apartment, full of fear that you were hurt or worse.

“(Y/N)?!”

Nothing. Not a sound.

He noticed how trashed the place was as he searched for you, but he didn’t care about that. You were the most important thing. Soon, he found you on the floor in the bedroom, unmoving with blood running from a nasty cut on your temple.

“No. Please no.” Peter’s brain instantly went to the worst case scenario and he burst into tears as he fell to his knees next to you.

Thankfully when he felt your pulse it was strong, and you were breathing perfectly fine. They turned to tears of happiness and relief as he scooped you up in his arms and held you close. Even with that, he still felt the fear and guilt knowing that he wasn’t there to protect you. That you could’ve died.

Peter held you until you started to stir, and you finally opened your eyes. “Pete? Oh my god.” You immediately threw your arms around him in a bone crushing hug. “There were these guys…I don’t know what they wanted. I-I tried to call, but they knocked me out…”

He kissed the crown of your head and rubbed your back soothingly. “Hey, it’s alright, angel. You’re safe now. I’m here.”

“I was so scared.” Your voice was so small that he could barely hear it and it broke his heart.

“I know, but everything’s okay now. It’s alright.”

Peter effortlessly picked you up and put you down on the bed. He wanted to take care of the wound on your head and hold you until you weren’t scared anymore. Then he would talk to Tony about some extra security and track down the guys you mentioned. But only once you were feeling alright, because you were always his priority.


	68. Mermaid reader part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a second part of mermaid reader and Peter you wrote last time??"
> 
> The mentioned post has not been backed up to AO3 yet

It had been a horrible, awful night, and all Peter wanted was to see you. He limped over to your tank, searching for you until he found you staring at him from the very back.

You swam over to the glass and put your hand to it, looking over him with heartbreak and concern. You could clearly tell how puffy and wet his eyes were. Just seeing him like that made you tear up as well, but they were washed away as fast as they formed.

You headed towards the top of the tank and Peter climbed up the side to meet you. As soon as you could touch him, you reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks even though all that did was add more salt water. He didn’t mind. “Peter, what happened?”

“I-I was too slow. I couldn’t…I couldn’t…” Peter buried his face in the crook of your neck and sobbed.

You ran your fingers through his messy hair to soothe him, whispering soft words. Peter needed some extra comfort that night and you knew exactly how to do that. “Get in here with me, love. Let me hold you.”

Peter didn’t hesitate, his body shaking with sobs as he pulled himself over the side and submerged himself in the water. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your entire body against his. He held you tight, already feeling a little better from being so close to you.

You peppered little kisses over his jaw and cheek, and he truly let himself relax in your embrace. “It’s not your fault, Peter. You can’t save everyone.”

“I know…I just wish I could.”

The two of you stayed there for a while, as wrapped up in each other as you could be. You could feel Peter’s breathing slowly evening out, telling you that he was no longer crying, but you also felt the sensation of your skin being far too dry and your chest started to burn. “Peter…”

He knew what that meant. You were telling him time was up. He wasn’t ready and he never would be.

Instead, he took a deep breath and pulled you under with him, still holding onto you like a lifeline. You were surprised by the sudden change, but quickly smiled at him once you recovered. He smiled back, his hair floating around his head so gracefully and making him look even more beautiful to you.

Peter leaned in and kissed you with everything he had, absolutely melting when you grabbed his face and pulled him in closer. He couldn’t get enough of it. The water on his skin, the salty taste of your kiss, your body flush against his own. You were both exactly where you were meant to be, in each other’s arms.

What he wouldn’t give to be that close to you forever.


	69. Peter goes into heat (Not A/B/O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, darling! Hope you're better already. Since you're taking requests, I'm leaving this here. How about Peter Parker having a heat cycle? Like, it was only triggered when he first came into contact with his angel. And now that they're officially in a relationship, away from the outside world, there's nothing preventing him from having from having some quality time with his darling. And oh boy is he asking for it! No A/B/O! Thank you very much."

The two of you were laying together on the couch, cuddling close to each other as a movie played on the screen. Any other time, Peter would just be content with that because his angel was in his arms, but this was different.

Ever since Peter first met you, he’d started going into these _phases_ of sorts. He had to spend nearly a week with an even more constant and overwhelming need to be with you. His cock would be excruciatingly hard the whole time no matter how much he jerked off, and he would spend the nights tossing and turning. For about two months he’d be okay, then it would start again.

It hadn’t happened since he brought you home because it was in the off part, but he could feel it coming all day. Now he had to angle his hips away from you and resist the urge to hold you tighter against him. The feeling of you in his arms was driving him even more insane than usual. He could feel the soft rise and fall of your chest, smell your lovely scent, and your body heat radiated deep into his bones.

All Peter wanted was to bury his cock deep inside of you and fill you with his cum. He needed to feel you shake in his arms as you came around him and squeezed him so fucking tight. The two of you hadn’t even had sex yet, but he could imagine it. He didn’t want to just imagine it anymore.

You were oblivious to Peter’s thoughts until you heard a soft whimper from behind you. The little sound had you concerned as you twisted around in his arms to look at him. His face was bright red and hot, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He struggled to breathe normally as you checked him over, focusing on your pretty mouth, which he really wanted pressed to his. “Pete? What’s wrong?”

He buried his face in your neck, feeling your pulse against his lips. “I need…I need…”

“What do you need, baby?” But your question was answered right after when his hard cock pressed against your thigh and made your breath hitch.

He hadn’t meant to do it, but the little bit of friction felt so good. “I need you, angel. So bad. Ever since we met I’ve been-Fuck-I’ve been going through these periods where I just…I fucking need you. And it won’t stop. It’s not gonna stop. It hurts…”

“Hey, shhh.” You reached up and cupped his face to wipe the tears from his cheeks. It did sound weird, but you figured being bitten by a radioactive spider could do a lot of things to you. And the desperation in his eyes and voice definitely didn’t seem like an act. “I’ve got you, Pete.”

You trailed your hand down his chest, over every defined muscle until you reached the hem and pushed it up. Peter quickly pulled it off for you and you let your nails slightly scratch his skin, enough to send pleasant shivers down his spine. He was ready to beg again when your fingers went to the waistband of his pajama pants and brushed the skin right over it.

You really wanted to mess with him a bit and draw things out because it was your first time together, but Peter was already way past teasing. You weren’t sure he could hold on much longer, and he knew for certain that he couldn’t. He wanted to let you touch him wherever you wanted and take your time, and also do the same to you, but at the same time, he needed to be inside of you.

You looked him right in the eyes as you slipped your hand in his pants and wrapped your hand around his cock. It throbbed, hot and heavy in your hands as Peter let out a loud moan at the contact. If you hadn’t already been wet, that would’ve done it.

“Fuck,” you whispered while you gathered up his precum so you could slowly pump his length. “This all for me?”

“Y-yeah. Always.” It came out in the sweetest moan as his abs tensed at your touch. “’m all for you,” he mumbled.

Peter held you closer and your hand moved faster, letting you both hear the soft sounds it caused. Not that you could hear much over Peter’s moans. You kissed his neck, sucking little marks into the pale flesh as you tried to ignore the ache between your legs. You were more focused on him.

But Peter could smell how turned on you were, how wet he made you, and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, angel. Please fuck me.”

Your hand slowed down at his words, your clit throbbing at the way he begged for you. “You wanna be inside of me, baby?”

“Please,” he practically slurred, missing the friction already. “Need to feel you. Please.”

You removed your hand from his pants and quickly took your shirt off, then your bottoms, leaving you completely bare. A jolt of pleasure hit Peter as he took in your naked body, finally so close to him, and your belly that he _really_ wanted to see swollen.

“Beautiful.” Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of you as he shed his pants, completely freeing his erection. You looked down at it, angry red and wet from the precum you’d spread around it. Somehow there was even more dripping out and onto the couch.

You didn’t have any condoms and weren’t on birth control, and Peter knew that, so you assumed he would know to pull out. It was hard to care too much when the person you’d loved for so long, who loved you enough to do some truly crazy things, was begging for you. You put your leg up on his hip and used one hand to slowly guide him inside of you.

Peter let out his loudest cry yet as he pushed deeper into your warm, wet pussy. He gripped your thigh with one hand while the arm he had underneath you held your body flush against his. “God, you feel so good. Fuck.”

Peter was clear headed enough to wait so he wouldn’t hurt you, that didn’t mean that every second wasn’t fucking agony though. He did stretch you more than you were used to, but it felt good. So good.

You nodded and pressed your forehead to his, looking him in his dilated eyes as he started thrusting into you. The strokes were long and deep, him basically rolling his hips against you because of how close your bodies were. You did your best to move as well and increase the feeling even though he had an iron grip on you.

Peter couldn’t look away from your gorgeous face as your jaw dropped and you moaned with every thrust. Your walls fluttered around him, making him twitch inside of you. Nothing could be better than this feeling. Absolutely nothing. “You’re so fucking perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, Peter,” you cried out as he hit you even deeper. The way his lower stomach rubbed against your swollen clit with every movement had you gasping for air. “I love you.”

Peter had expected his first time with you to be different than this, slower and more deliberate than this desperate, rushed feeling, but it was still perfect. Feeling your skin against his, hearing your moans, looking in your eyes as the two of you were connected in such an intimate way. It was everything he needed to relieve the need that drove him so wild.

Well, almost everything…

You kissed Peter hard, moaning into his mouth as the heat built within you. You scratched down his chest again and he whimpered against your lips. He was so close, but he couldn’t come without you and didn’t want to. “Come for me, angel. Please.”

You gasped as you grinded against him even harder, chasing your fast approaching orgasm so you could do as he asked. He pushed you over the edge with one more thrust and you cried out loud, trembling in his arms as the pleasure took over. Your mind was too overwhelmed to even think about reminding him to pull out. Not that he would have anyway.

The clenching of your pussy and the way you practically sobbed his name in pleasure made it impossible to hold back any longer. Peter’s fingertips dug into your flesh as he pressed his hips deep into you and covered your walls in his cum. Loud, incomprehensible moans spilled from his throat and you were so transfixed by him that nothing else really seemed to matter.

Once Peter finally gave you everything he had, the two of you just laid there in each other’s arms, covered in a sheen of sweat with his cock still snug inside of you. His rapid heartbeat slowed and your breathing evened out as he kissed your forehead.

A sudden thought hit you and you looked up at him. “You didn’t pull out.”

Peter turned from content to nervous, his eyes going a bit wide. Not because he regretted it though. “I d-didn’t. Are you…mad?”

You smiled and reached up to brush a damp curl from his forehead, thinking about what this would mean. “No. Not at all.”

Peter smiled back and leaned in to kiss you softly, now satisfied in more ways than one.


	70. Peter catches yan reader masturbating to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere reader masturbating over shirts of Peter and he finds her out like that in Spiderman suit but she doesn't know and when she looks over the window and she sees him she gets scared and calls Peter bc wtf Spiderman is creeping out my window and doesn't go away or say something"

Peter couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

You were sprawled out on your bed, one hand holding a shirt that was definitely his to your face, and the other between your thighs. You squirmed and bucked your hips against your hand, and he could glimpse your breasts peeking out from under the shirt.

He thought he would just see you in your room studying, not doing _this_ , but he was glad he chose this time to watch you. The only problem was the prominent bulge in his suit that he couldn’t really access.

He politely asked Karen to listen into your room and the first thing he heard was the slick noise of your fingers moving in and out of you. His breathing got heavier as you fucked yourself harder, but what he heard next got him even more. “Peter. Oh, Peter. Fuck.”

Peter found it impossible to resist palming himself through his suit, a soft whimper leaving his lips. He couldn’t believe you were calling his name and using his shirt. It was so unreal.

His cock throbbed painful when you let out a loud moan, your body trembling. “I’m so close, Pete. I’m gonna come,” you breathed out, not knowing that he could hear you on the other side of the glass.

Peter was nearly ready to burst, and he was sure he would when he saw you come undone. “Come for me, angel,” he mumbled as he rubbed himself harder.

But instead of coming, you removed your fingers from yourself and covered your body with the shirt, staring right at him with wide eyes. The eyes of Peter’s mask went just as large and he froze, his hand dropping from his crotch. He watched as you fumbled for your phone and dialed a number, not looking away from him.

Peter’s phone began ringing and he saw on the heads up display that it was you. “Karen, can you answer that?” His voice was small, scared. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid and let you see him. He finally jumped from your fire escape and swung away to escape the situation and stop freaking you out.

“Peter?”

He tried not to think of how you’d been moaning his name moments earlier and focused on keeping his voice steady. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Uh, well, Spider-Man was definitely just creeping outside of my window and I’m scared. Can you come over?” Your voice was hoarse and shaky from your previous activities and it made Peter’s cock twitch.

“I’ll be right there.”


	71. Yan reader takes some selfies in Peter’s room and he finds them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about yandere reader where she sneaks in Peter's room and she gets naked and gets some selfies and steals some shirts to get off later and yandere Peter finds those pics and he's like omg that's fucking hot"

Peter loved how he could easily sneak his way inside of your apartment, inside your bedroom, and you would be none the wiser. He could rifle through your things, steal some underwear, or lay in your bed. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted (as long as you weren’t home, of course). It was definitely one of the best parts of having powers.

Of all the things he thought he would find while going through your dresser, the last thing he expected was a tshirt that was definitely his. It had just disappeared into thin air a few weeks before, but it seemed you had taken it. He didn’t mind, he just wondered how you got it.

Until he lifted up the shirt and found the pictures.

He picked them up and gasped audibly as he shuffled through them. They were all selfies of you, definitely in his room. He recognized the curtains and the Mets flag on the wall, so there was no mistaking it.

With each photo, you steadily lost more clothing, until you ended up fully naked and posing on his bed. Peter felt his suit get much tighter as he sat down on the edge of your bed, his legs shaking too much for him to stand. He breathed heavily as the photos turned to you laying on his bed, your free hand on your breast, then between your thighs in the next. In every one, you had a smile on your face like you were on cloud nine. He understood the feeling all too well.

Before he knew it, he had his mask off and his suit pulled down to his knees as he sat up on your bed and furiously stroked his cock, unable to resist because it ached so bad. He committed the photos to memory, his eyes tracing every single curve on your flawless body. After all, it was sometimes hard to catch details through your window. He planned to take pictures of them after to keep, but he wanted to burn them into his brain as well.

Peter jerked himself faster, the room filling with the slick sound and his whimpers of your name. He could just imagine you touching yourself on his bed. Moaning his name and coming to the very thought of him. He wished he could have seen it in real time and experienced your perfection. He would’ve moved your hand away and eaten your pussy until you were overestimated and sobbing.

He felt himself nearing the edge and he moaned louder, too lost in the pleasure to hear the keys jingling in the front door. But he did catch the click of the bedroom door, and he looked up just in time to lock eyes with you where you stood frozen in the doorway. And that was the exact moment that he came _hard_ , crying out your name as his cum splattered on his stomach, as well as his suit and your comforter.

Your jaw was still on the floor as he came back down to earth and tried to desperately catch his breath, giving you a sheepish smile. “So…I guess we’re even now?”


	72. Breeding kink and sex with pregnant reader who has sensitive nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pregnant reader getting so turned on because her tits are so sensitive and she loves Peter to lick them and touch them (also breeding kink Peter pls that when he fucks her he keeps touching her tummy and feels their baby move all the time)"

Peter’s tongue swirled around your hard nipple as he gently palmed your other swollen breast, loving the little gasps you let out at the feeling. He knew you could easily get too sensitive so he wanted to be as careful as possible, only wanting it to be pleasurable for you. Your fingers were threaded in his hair and holding him there so he could tell he was doing a good job.

He let his hand run from your chest over your swollen tummy and rubbed it softly as he parted from your breast. “You ready, angel?”

“Yeah.” You loosened your grip on his hair and cupped his cheek. “Please?”

“I’ve got you. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise,” he mumbled as he kissed your neck, guiding his cock to slide into you. He kept his hand on your middle as he sheathed himself fully in your heat.

You bit your lip at the feeling of him filling you up and smiled. “You’ve never failed at that, baby.”

Peter smiled back and began rocking his hips into you, making you moan as he hit that perfect spot over and over. He rubbed your belly again, feeling the stretchmarks under his fingers. “You’re so beautiful. I love you.”

Your heart swelled as you held him closer. “I love you, too,” you breathed out as he licked at your nipple again, his thrusts speeding up a bit until you couldn’t think anymore.

But you didn’t need to think. You could always trust him to take good care of you, in and out of the bedroom.


	73. Winged reader goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winged reader getting on heat and when Peter comes from a patrol he sees her in a nest made of his clothes and when she sees her she gets naked and begs (his mate) to breed her and she wants to have his babies so bad"

All Peter wanted when he got home was to cuddle his sweet angel. He’d been wanting to hold you all day and he was so excited to walk through the door feel you in his arms. But something seemed a bit off, and he could hear you in the bedroom crying.

He charged through the door, prepared to protect you from whatever managed to get through the security system. Instead of an intruder, he found you curled up on the bed, surrounded by a carefully arranged pile consisting of the comforter and more than a few of his clothing items. A _nest_.

“What’s wrong, angel?” He asked softly as he came closer, his fingers gently brushing your cheek.

You seemed to spring to life when you noticed his presence, your cries ceasing and your eyes not looking so pained. “I missed you.”

He looked at your little nest and smiled. “I can tell. I missed you too, but I don’t think that’s all that’s bothering you.”

You shook your head, your desire getting stronger with every gentle word he spoke. “I need you, Pete.”

“Did you just say you-?” He watched with wide eyes as you sat up on your knees and pulled off your shirt, leaning in and pressing your bare chest against his. He swallowed thickly and tried not to stare at your breasts, which still felt like seeing them for the first time even though you’d been having sex with each other for a while.

You pressed the symbol on his suit to make it loose so it would slip off, revealing his defined torso. He closed his eyes as you started peppering little kisses across his chest and his skin felt electrified wherever your lips landed. “I want you to put a baby in me, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at you in shock. Sure, he’d been thinking about it since the moment he meant you, but it hadn’t really been discussed in depth yet. He didn’t realize you were ready. “Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

You moaned, your body going hotter from his confession. You needed him to touch you as soon as possible and claim you. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Peter responded by kissing you with passion as he easily picked you up. He put you down on the bed, extra careful of your wings, and you opened your legs wide for him. He looked you over with determination and captured your lips again. He would spend all night making sure you got pregnant, and you didn’t mind one bit.


	74. Possessive sex with shapeshifter reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*squeeee* Requests are open? That's great! Possessive sex with Peter Parker? Like, he's been chasing after his obsession, who is a shapeshifter (see Mystic for reference) that doesn't mind screwing around with people. Sometimes I mean that literally! This means that Peter's very sexually frustrated, feeling green with envy and he's finally caught her, after seeing one of her tells while she's disguised. His angel is loving all the attention! Make it NSFW, please? Thanks! Love your work!"

“How long did you think you could keep it up this time?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The scar on your shoulder blade doesn’t change with you, you know that.” Peter leaned in, his grip tightening on your wrists as he held them against the wall. You barely hid the smirk on your face when he whispered in your ear. “So why did you pick this dress, huh? Did you want me to see it?”

You looked up at him, eyes full of mischief as you turned back into your usual form. “Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?”

Peter dropped your hands and quickly picked you up, pushing you against the wall with his own body. His fingertips dug into your thighs as you wrapped your legs around him. Neither of you cared that there was a party going on in the next room or that you could easily be found. All that mattered was you and Peter.

This was just how your dynamic worked. It was one big game of cat and mouse. You would run from him and go paint the town red, leaving him to tirelessly hunt you down. When he found you, he would fuck you with everything he had pent up, the jealousy and need being too much. Then you’d start it all over again. It frustrated the ever loving fuck out of Peter, but you loved it. Toying with him was so fun and he never failed to give you the constant attention you craved.

Peter attacked your neck with kisses and bites, the bulge in his pants rubbing right against you. He didn’t really like being rougher like this, he would much prefer to make love to you, but you had a way of getting under his skin.

You let your head rest back against the wall, your fingers threading in his soft curls and holding him close. “Did you see that guy I was flirting with? I was going to go home with him tonight. He had his hands all over me when we were dancing.”

The dark look in his eyes when he pulled back from your neck confirmed that the man would be in a hospital before the end of the night. That didn’t matter to you. It was all just part of the game.

A flash of anger went through him as he used a hand to push up your dress and rip your underwear off. He shoved them into his pocket, not breaking eye contact with you. You had to admit, he was even hotter when he got jealous.

You brought him back in and kissed him hard, his mouth instantly opening to yours. It was all passion and rage and love, teeth clashing from the intensity. Peter effortlessly kept holding you up as he freed his cock from his pants. There was no warning when he pushed his length into you until his hips met yours.

He quickly set a punishing pace, pounding into your heat. You moaned as he eventually broke the kiss, licking his swollen lips as his blown eyes locked with yours. “You’re mine. All mine.”

“A-am I?” It was hard to keep up the playful, flirty thing when you could feel your orgasm quickly building. His thrusts got harder and you knew he had to be tapping into that spider strength. The sting in your thighs told you that you would have some hand shaped bruises there as well. All of that had you standing right on the edge.

“You know you are. And you’re gonna let everybody know who you belong to. Aren’t you, angel?” The music from the party was definitely too loud for anyone else to notice any of your noises, but that didn’t stop him. He really just wanted to hear you moan for him. “Come for me. Say my name.”

With a few more deep thrusts and a graze of his fingertips over your clit, you were coming on his cock, squeezing him tight as you cried out his name. “Peter! Oh god, Peter. Don’t stop.” You threw your head back with a slight thump against the wall as he fucked you through it before eventually coming inside of you.

Peter admired you as you caught your breath, his calloused fingers brushing over the marks he made on your neck. He could just barely see the old ones that had faded from last time, a less obvious tell than your scars. His fingers gently moved up to hold your chin, the pad of his thumb brushing your bottom lip. “Please stop doing this.”

You smiled at him, less mischievous and a bit warmer. “Come on, Pete. You know you enjoy it as much as I do. In your own way.”

You were right, but that didn’t mean he was in any rush to pull out. As soon as he did, you would escape him, and he wanted to be close for just a little longer. He needed a few more moments of peace before he had to chase you again.


	75. Reader drugs Peter and plans to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! For a request, how about a Y/N that manages to drug Peter Parker every once in a while? She's not planning to escape, but she hates her life. By drugging him, she gets a moment to herself. Her situation is complicated and she's tried to escape before unsuccessfully, resulting in the death of her family, so she has nowhere to go. The fact that she's visibly pregnant adds to the angst. One of these days, she plans to gather enough courage to kill him. It's for the best, for her and the baby."

When Peter’s body finally went limp beside you, you let out a breath and moved out from under his arm. You didn’t have to worry about being careful because the drug would keep him knocked out for about half an hour.

As you stood up and grabbed his cup from the coffee table, you relished in the small piece of freedom you had. The ability to get up and move without him following you like a stray puppy. Not being touched constantly even when you didn’t want it.

It was all you had any more. You couldn’t leave, not again. Not after what Peter did to your loved ones last time. He made sure you had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. You hated him, _hated_ _him_ , but you were stuck with him for the time being. Especially since you were carrying his baby.

You dumped the last little bit of his drink out and washed the glass just to cover your tracks. As you dried it off, you glanced at the knife block on the counter. It would be so easy. You could grab the biggest one, walk over, and put it right in his heart. Even more than once, just for good measure.

Peter was out cold, he would never know. He wouldn’t be able to stop you. You could rid the world of him and run far away so you could give your baby a life safe from _him_. The thought of Peter making your baby into something like him made you ill.

This time, you actually reached out to touch the handle of the chef’s knife, the very same one Peter used to make dinner for you every night. If you could actually wrap your hand around it, maybe you could pull it out and go through with it. Maybe you could finally kill Spider-Man.

You couldn’t do it though. Even with what Peter had done, you still couldn’t bring yourself to kill him. Not yet.

With a sigh, you turned off all of the lights and went in the bedroom to lay down. It felt nice to have some time in bed where Peter wasn’t hanging onto you like a leech or trying to fuck you. Sometimes you just needed to be alone and he didn’t understand that, hence drugging him when it got to be too much.

As you laid there, you put your hand on your swollen tummy and thought of your baby. You dreamed of it being someone else’s, someone who wasn’t a monster in an innocent looking skin. You thought about where you would raise them once you killed Peter. New York obviously wasn’t an option, but maybe California or Washington. Somewhere far away from the memories.

You fantasized about a new life, letting yourself actually smile and emote. If you did that around Peter, he would badger you until you told him what you were thinking about. It was frustrating and exhausting.

The dream was sadly interrupted when you heard the bedroom door open, and Peter slipped into bed with you. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

He wrapped his arms around you, suffocating you as he held you close to his chest. “Why did you leave me in there, angel?”

“You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up.” It was what you always said, and it worked every time.

“You’re so sweet. I love you.” Peter nuzzled his face into your neck and you could feel him smiling. He was the only one.

“I love you, too,” you lied as you shut your eyes to try and sleep. Perhaps soon you could finally go through with it and never have to say those words to him again.


	76. Reader rejects everyone, including Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would Peter do or react if he saw his (before) lonely s/o rejecting everyone (who asked her out) but little did he know, she's been brokenhearted and stood up so many times she (kinda just) gave up in love and no longer believe in it. (Accepting her fate to to push all that love feeling away and to be forever alone). So she rejects him, thinking 'hes just the same as everyone else, player'. (Tho I can see him kidnapping her in the end) but with a sweet (fluffy ??) ending."

Peter watched you from his lunch table, his heart fluttering in his chest just from being in the same room as you. And he was cheering on the inside as he witnessed you shooting down yet another student who tried to ask you out.

It was pretty well known that many of the guys at Midtown wanted you, which Peter totally understood because you were _perfect_ , but they always got rejected. You seemed to prefer being alone.

Peter didn’t really see it that way though. He thought you must have been waiting for the right person, and that person had to be him. He had loved you for years after all and none of the others who wanted your attention did.

So he had a plan to finally ask you out. MJ told him it was stupid, that you would just reject him too, but Ned was encouraging. He just had to find his chance to do it.

That came a few days later as you pulled a few things from your locker, the hall steadily emptying since the bell would be ringing soon. Peter tried to calm down as he watched you, his heart feeling like it might climb out of his throat. He walked over to you and you jumped slightly when you saw him, not expecting him to be there. “H-hi,” he choked out, his cheeks bright red.

“Hey?” You replied as you shut your locker. You knew Peter from a couple of your classes, and he was always really nice when you talked to him, but you didn’t expect him to interact with you outside of class.

“So I, uh, I have something to ask you.” He took a deep breath and straightened up, managing to look you in the eye even though it scared him. “I like you a lot, I have for a while, and I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime…on a date…with me?”

Your face fell when he said that, bringing back memories of the seemingly nice boys who asked you out in the past, only to stand you up and hurt you. Each one only hardened your heart more to the point that you rejected everyone out of fear of getting hurt again. You weren’t sure you even believed in love anymore. “I’m not interested.”

Peter’s heart shattered in his chest and every bit of confidence he had disappeared without a trace. “W-what?”

“I’m not stupid. You’re no different from anyone else that’s asked me out. You’re just another player who only wants to get in my pants. I’m not doing it.”

His eyes turned glassy and his lip wobbled as he tried to hold back tears. You had the fleeting thought that maybe he was genuine since no other guy had reacted like that when you turned them down. They always looked annoyed, mad, or unbothered, like they could just try the next girl, but he looked like he was going to break at any moment. You had no idea how true that was. “That’s not-I’m not-”

But that thought quickly disappeared. You didn’t want to take the chance. “Bye, Peter.” You turned and walked away, leaving him there in the hall.

Instead of going to class, Peter went into the closest bathroom and sobbed his heart out, not caring at that moment if he got in trouble. You rejected him, just like MJ said you would. You said that he was just like every other guy, but that wasn’t true. He didn’t just want sex from you, he loved you. He wanted to be with you for the rest of his life.

And that was why he couldn’t give up on you. He needed a new plan was all. He needed to show you how serious he was about you, that he didn’t want to just get something out of you and dump you after.

After that day, you started getting notes in your locker, innocent little things, and he hoped you would like them. You only ended up throwing them in the garbage, not wanting to give Peter even a crack in the wall around your heart. Then came the gifts left on your desk or in front of your locker. They weren’t much since he was a broke high schooler, but he did his best. They always ended up being left by his locker and it hurt him every time.

One day, you had enough and confronted him on his way out of the school. “What about ‘I’m not interested’ do you not understand, Peter?!”

Peter’s eyes widened as you stopped right in front of him, the irritation clear on your face, and pointed your finger right in the center of his chest. “I-”

“No. I want you to stop all of this. Go after some other girl and leave me alone!”

“There are no other girls!” He finally snapped, leaving you staring at him. “I don’t care about any of them. You’re the only one I see.”

You could practically feel it, the hairline fracture forming in the thick wall you built, and you shook your head. “You’re really dedicated to this little game, aren’t you? What, did you make a bet with your friends or something?”

“No, I…I really do like you. I have since freshman year, it’s just that I’ve always been so nervous to talk to you. You’re so smart and strong and kind, and you’re totally out of my league. But if you give me a chance, I’ll prove myself to you. I’ll show you that you deserve better than whoever hurt you before. Please just give me a chance.”

You were stunned, looking into the soft puppy dog eyes he was giving you. You wanted to say no and tell him to fuck off for good, but at the same time, no one else had ever gone to the effort that he did or really said anything beyond asking you out. No one told you what they liked about you other than thinking you were hot, no one left you notes or sweet gifts.

Maybe, just maybe, Peter _was_ different.

You waited a moment and nodded. “Okay. One date. One chance. But if you screw it up, I want you to leave me alone for good.”

Peter grinned so wide that you wondered if it hurt his cheeks, his demeaner a complete 180 from the day you rejected him. You didn’t realize just how happy your words really made him. “I won’t. It’ll be the best date you’ve ever had, I promise.”

“That’s a really low bar honestly.” You pulled out your phone and opened up your text app. “What’s your number?” He rattled it off and you typed it in, sending a simple 'Hi’ so he would have your number. “Text me and let me know when you want to meet.”

Peter heard his phone ring and he checked it to see the message you sent, unable to believe that he finally had your number and would soon be on a date with you. “Okay. I can’t wait.”

You smiled softly before you walked away, a change from how you’d been acting around him lately. “See you in class tomorrow,” you called back to him.

“See you tomorrow,” he replied as he walked another direction towards the usual place where he jumped the gate, a brand new pep in his step since you finally agreed. Now he had a date to plan…


	77. Pregnant mermaid reader is protective over Peter and the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I just have a great and cute idea, what about preggy mermaid reader with Peter and she is so beautiful and glowing a lot BUT her animal and instictive part is more alert a just wants Peter around and doesn't let anyone close her or her family"

After months of Peter looking for scientific solutions the problem, Dr Strange offered a magical way for you to live outside of your tank and have a regular life with your love. Every day it still felt like a dream.

You had a human form, no longer confined to a giant tank and able to be close to Peter for more than a few minutes at a time. It meant you were free to live in the surface world and breathe the air easily, but could also still turn back to your mermaid form when submerged in water.

Having a human body meant you and Peter were finally able to take the step that you couldn’t when you only had a tail, and that lead to your very swollen belly and the pure happiness that filled you.

Peter was overjoyed as well. He wanted nothing more than to have a beautiful family with you and it was happening. You looked so gorgeous carrying his child and he felt like the luckiest guy in the universe.

He thought everything was fine, but then he mentioned having May come to visit. You were perfectly relaxed until he said it, then you were suddenly holding your belly and looking very defensive. “No!”

Peter’s eyes widened and he gently cupped your cheek. “What? Why? I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want anyone else around us or our baby. It’s not safe.” The idea of someone but you or Peter touching your baby made your heart pound fast. He was the only one you trusted, no one else.

Your words were only making him more confused. He just didn’t understand this sudden fear. “Angel, it’s May. She would never hurt us, she’s family.”

You shook your head and basically threw yourself at him, burying your face in his tshirt. “No. I don’t want her here. Please.”

Peter wrapped his arms around you, upset by the fact that you didn’t want May around, but also desperate to get you out of this mood. “Okay, okay. I won’t bring her here, I promise. It’s okay.”

You calmed down at those words, your heartbeat slowing to normal again as you relaxed in his arms. He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back, thinking of how he was going to tell May, Tony, and the rest that they wouldn’t be meeting the baby any time soon.


	78. Yan reader drugs and kidnaps Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere reader kinda "raping" (I put the " bc Peter actually loves her) Peter when she kidnapps him and tie him and cover his mouth"

Peter finally came to, his vision warped and his limbs like lead, a cloth gag in his mouth. He tried to look around the softly lit room, but he found it difficult to move his head. What he did see though was the way his wrists were tied to the headboard.

An unfamiliar weight on his hips shifted slightly, followed by a _very_ familiar voice. “Oh, there you are, baby. I’m glad you’re finally awake. I was _so_ worried I might’ve given you too much.”

Through his blurred vision, Peter realized that _you_ were the weight on his hips, straddling him with your hands on his bare stomach. You were wearing a beautiful set of blue lingerie, a matching silk robe over the top. He could already feel the blood rushing downwards at the sight that he had only ever imagined.

That last thing he remembered was watching a movie with you and suddenly getting very tired, then he woke up gagged and tied to your bed. He didn’t understand why it was happening. Not that he was complaining, he just felt very lost.

Your soft hands ran over his chest and stomach, making him shiver, and you sighed happily. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Pete. To see you like this up close. To touch you.” A smile lit up your face as you traced his abs with your nails, watching the pink marks develop on his pale skin. “I know this is probably confusing because you don’t love me back yet, but this will change things, I promise.”

“I do love you!” He tried to say desperately, the gag and his slurred speech making it incomprehensible. Peter had loved you for years and you never seemed to return his feelings, his heartache growing worse every minute. Knowing you felt the same felt good, _really_ good.

“Shh…” You put a finger over his mouth and leaned closer to his face. “It’s okay, baby. Trust me, I’ll take such good care of you. I’ll make you feel so good. God, I wish I could kiss you…”

Peter whined at the thought of your lips on his and tried to break free from his bonds so he could yank out the gag and kiss you. He was still far too weak, but you saw the way his arms moved in the attempt. “Pete, I gave you enough drugs to knock out an elephant. It’s no use.”

There was a smirk on your lips as you began trailing them down his neck, biting and sucking at his flesh. The feeling was a little muted because of the drugs, but it still felt lovely as you made your way over his chest and stomach. His cock throbbed as you got closer, your tongue running over his hip bone. He couldn’t hold back the muffled moans leaving his throat.

“You like that, baby? I can tell. Your pretty cock is already so hard for me.” You slowly ran your fingertip up his cock until you swiped it over the sensitive head, and Peter found himself going mad from the frustration, his fists clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white. “I’ve thought so many times about having it in my mouth…in my pussy. You have no idea.”

You didn’t know just how wrong you were. Peter wanted to scream it from the rooftops. _I need you, I need you, I need you_. His attempts to say anything were still not working, but you were too entranced to notice. You wanted to wrap your lips around him and taste him so badly. There was plenty of time for that later though, so you straddled his hips again and pulled your panties to the side.

“I bet you’ll feel even better than you do in my dreams.” You lined him up with your entrance and slowly sank down, fully enveloping him in your tight heat. The sweetest moan left your mouth once he was as deep as he could go. “Fuck. I was right. You fill me up so well. We fit perfectly.”

Peter thrashed under you, the heavenly feeling too much for him. He wanted to hold onto you for dear life to bring himself down to earth, but he was still too weak. All he could do was whimper as you carefully began to rock your hips, your hands splayed out over his chest, which was rapidly rising and falling.

He watched through lust filled eyes as you rode him, your breasts bouncing in the bra you wore. He wished he could get rid of it and expose you completely. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes and you wiped them away, mistaking them for something else. “Don’t worry, love. It’ll be okay.”

Peter tried to speak again, babbling through the gag, but you were lost in the pleasure like he was. Your fingernails scratched at his skin as you moved faster, causing more friction on your clit where it rubbed up against him. “Oh, baby.”

Your walls clenched around him and he moaned loud, squeezing his eyes shut. You were so wet and tight and it made him twitch inside of you. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold on, but he really fucking needed to see and feel you come first. Peter tried the restraints again and he seemed to he regaining some strength, but you were too busy riding him to notice.

Peter bucked his hips up into you, hoping that you would realize that he was okay with all of it and release him so he could touch you. You let out a sharp cry as he hit you even deeper, so he did it again. You ground down against him with even more enthusiasm, your skin shining from the sheen of sweat. “I can’t wait to-fuck-to do this every day, baby.”

His muffled moans got louder as he thought about being inside of you like this every single day, no longer having to jerk off with your panties or to fantasies. He wasn’t expecting what you said next.

“I want us to get married and have kids. I want to be with you forever. Come for me, Pete. Put a baby in me, please. _Please._ ”

The thought of getting you pregnant drove him absolutely wild and he gathered up every bit of strength he had to break the ties and rip the gag from his mouth. You were stunned until he sat up and grabbed your hip, making you move again as his other hand yanked the bra down. He kneaded your breast and buried his face in your neck, marking you like you had done to him, as both of your highs approached.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close as you chased your orgasm, not questioning anything because it all just felt so fucking good. Soon, you fell off the edge, your body trembling in his lap as you moaned his name over and over. Peter couldn’t hold back anymore, not with the sight he was being treated to, so he held your hips down and came deep inside of you, whining out a stream of praises and “I love you’s” as he gave you everything he had.

Peter wrapped his arms around your waist and held you, taking in your sweet scent and the warmth radiating from your body. You combed your fingers through his messy curls, a soft smile on your face. “Did you mean it?”

He looked up at you and gave you a tired yet satisfied grin. “Yeah, I did. I’ve loved you for years.” But nervousness overtook him as he thought about what you said. “Did _you_ mean it? You really want to get married and have kids?”

Happy tears formed in your eyes at the knowledge that he loved you back. “It’s all I’ve wanted since the moment we met.”

“Me too, angel. I think about it all the time.” Peter cupped your cheek and finally pressed his slightly chapped lips to yours. Every bit of air left your lungs as he kissed you gently, savoring it even though it would be the first of many. He felt high on you when he broke the kiss and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Pete. Forever.”


	79. Soft cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker and just cute cuddles where he just came back from patrol and the reader was worried, s’il vous plaît xx"

You chewed nervously on your fingernails, your knees pulled up to your chest as the time passed. Peter always asked you not to look at the news when he was on patrol, but sometimes you couldn’t help it. You caught a glimpse of what he was dealing with for the night, and while you knew it probably wasn’t much to him, you were still worried. Especially since it was past 3am and he rarely showed up so late.

The sound of your window sliding open made you look up, and there you saw Peter climbing in, dressed in a cozy sweater and sweatpants. “Sorry I’m late. I got really dirty so I stopped at home to take a shower.”

You let out a sigh of relief as you took in his appearance, all soft and tired, and thankfully no scratches or bruises to be seen. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re here.” A smile stretched across your face and you started to get up to meet him until he flopped down next to you and kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

Peter wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you and bringing you flush with his own body, tucking his face in the crook of your neck. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby,” you said as you turned off your lamp and pulled the blanket up over your bodies. You kissed the side of his head, gently running your fingers through his messy hair. “Goodnight, Pete. I love you.”

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, the steady sound of your heartbeat helping him relax after such a long night. He placed a soft kiss on your neck and rubbed your back soothingly. “I love you, angel. Sweet dreams.”


	80. Mini part 2 to the shapeshifter who runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shapeshifter s/o comforts Peter Parker instead of running away. She tells herself it's high time for some cuddles. He's looking miserable and that makes her sad for some reason that she doesn't care to think about. She shouldn't fool around today. She hugs him."

Peter looked devastated, even more than he usually did when he knew you would be leaving. It didn’t seem like it was all about you this time, but you wouldn’t know. You never stuck around long enough to learn what was going on with him.

But his bloodshot eyes and trembling body, his soaking wet cheeks and stifled cries, it all made your chest hurt. You didn’t like the feeling one bit.

Against your better judgement, instead of running and beginning the cat and mouse game all over again, you awkwardly wrapped your arms around him. He looked like he desperately needed it, and maybe you did too.

Peter froze in shock as he felt your warmth envelope him. He had been under so much pressure lately, asPeter _and_ Spider-Man. Not to mention chasing after you. It was too much, but the moment he let himself relax in your arms, everything melted away again.

He only hoped you wouldn’t run this time.


	81. Winged reader protects Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winged reader being protective over Peter and intervenes a fight or something and gets hurts but she just keeps embracing Peter and hiding both of them with her wings"

The second Peter heard the flapping of your wings, it overshadowed all of his pain and filled him with fear. He didn’t care that he was broken and in a pool of his own blood because you were in danger now. “Get out of here!”

You landed in front of him and fell to your knees, your eyes wide as you looked over him. Any bit of skin you could see was covered in blood and bruises. “No, I’m not leaving you.”

Your wings curled around the two of you, creating a sort of shield from everything else as you put pressure on the bullet wound in his abdomen. You weren’t sure if you could move him in his shape. Peter pleaded with you, his eyes shining with tears. “Please go. They’ll hurt you.”

You simply shook your head, refusing to abandon him. As soon as you saw what was happening on the news, you knew you had to help him. There was the sound of bullets being fired and you felt several rip through your wings, causing you to cry out in pain. Blood gushed from the wounds and Peter felt his heart sink when he saw it. “ _NO!_ ”

“Shh. It’s okay, baby.” You were crying too. It was probably a bad idea to move him, but if you didn’t, both of you would be screwed. You stood and helped him up, letting him lean against you. Even though it was agonizing, you flapped your wings and lifted up in the air. Another few bullets hit you, but you managed to stay up and fly Peter out of the area.

So much blood leaked from your wings and they felt incredibly weak. The pain made you sick and you were close to passing out, but you had to get somewhere safer first.

It felt like an eternity passed when you crash landed on a roof, dropping Peter a few feet away. He dragged himself over to you, leaving a trail of blood on his way. Peter sobbed when he saw your wings practically soaked with red and your eyes closed. He made it over to you and cupped your cheek, his vision dimming from his own blood loss. “Angel, please. Please wake up.”

You didn’t move, didn’t open your eyes. You did absolutely nothing.

“Don’t leave me.” He collapsed next to you, his arms too weak to hold his upper body up, and he laid his head on your shoulder as he drifted away. “Please…”


	82. Asgardian/Goddess of Love reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if reader was a goddess and Thor's sister and she meets Peter for the first time and he falls in love with her and she can feel his arousel bc she is the goddess of the love and lust?? And imagine the sex and Peter being heaven bc literally he is having sex with a goddess?? And maybe he feels jealous bc he thinks she had slept with a lot of people but she is truly a virgin before they sleep"

Peter had been dreaming about this since the day your brother brought you to Earth, and you knew it.

You were in his bed, your body pressed close to his as you kissed him passionately. He’d gotten down to his boxers and you were in a cute bra and pantie set, so he could feel your burning skin on his. Peter ran his hands over your soft curves, listening to your sweet noises as he touched you. He moaned as well, feeling you grind your hips against his aching cock.

Being that close to you, that intimate, had his brain so cloudy. Nothing else in the world mattered, just you. He felt like he’d died and gone to heaven, because this had to be what the afterlife was like.

You felt the same as him. You’d never had such strong feelings for someone, not until you arrived on Midgard and met Peter. No one made you feel the way he did, and merely touching him like this gave you pleasure you’d never known.

It was a natural progression for both of you to lose the rest of your clothing and Peter to be inside of you. The weight and warmth of his body as he moved his hips made you feel safe, and he couldn’t look away from your face or stop touching your body.

When Peter rubbed your clit, you came hard and moaned for him so sweetly. He twitched inside of you, calling your name as he filled you. He wanted to stay in this moment forever and never let go of you.

You laid in his arms, smiling and satisfied while you listened to his slowing heartbeat under your ear. But Peter looked at the ceiling as he came down, beginning to feel self conscious instead of happy like he had been moments ago.

He couldn’t help thinking about not being your first like you were his, since you were the goddess of love. You’d probably had so much better, and the thought of anyone else having that experience with you made him feel sick.

Still smiling, you shifted to look up at him, but that smile dropped when you saw the way his eyebrows were drawn together. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“I just…” Peter sighed, hesitantly meeting your eyes. “I can’t help thinking that I wasn’t that great compared to everyone else you’ve been with. I mean, it _was_ my first time and I-”

You began to laugh, and while that would usually make him unbelievably happy, it hurt him in that moment. “Peter, it was my first time too, and it was amazing.”

His eyes widened. “You’ve never-? I’m your-? Really? _Wow_.”

“I meant it when I told you that you’re different.” You reached up to cup his cheek with a soft smile. “I may be the goddess of love, and I’ve been alive for a _very_ long time, but I’ve never wanted to be with anyone like this until I met you.”

Tears pricked at Peter’s eyes and he couldn’t help it when they flowed over. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my darling.” You leaned in and kissed him softly, whispering against his lips, “I’ll love you forever.”


	83. Peter has a sex dream and humps the reader in his sleep until she helps him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, Galaxy anon, reporting for duty! I owed you a request, didn't I? I'm assuming we're going into more detail heheh Okay, so: Peter's dry humping his darling while he's having a very sexy dream. His s/o goes with the flow and allows him proper access to fuck her even though he's still deeply asleep. The dream turns more heated and he's practically in paradise. Plot twist: he comes and yet he doesn't wake up. This turns into a game of "how many times I can make Peter come" before does."

It was the soft whimpers that roused you from your sleep first, but as you woke, you felt something hard rubbing against your bare thigh. It took you a moment to realize what it was, and you opened your eyes expecting to see Peter looking at your sleeping face as he humped you for relief, since you both previously agreed to that type of thing.

Only Peter’s eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. The situation was already making you ache for him so you wanted to help him get off. “Pete?” He didn’t answer, just kept grinding away, and he mumbled your name.

 _He was still asleep_. He was asleep and dreaming of you, apparently so vividly that he was humping you without even realizing it.

That gave you an idea. You wanted to see how long it would take for him to wake up if more than your thigh joined in on the fun.

You moved yourself away slightly and he whined from the lack of friction. Carefully, you pulled down his boxers, which were messy with precum, just enough to free his cock, now humping the air. You shimmied your panties off and put your leg over his hip before guiding him into you.

A loud groan came from deep in his chest and you wondered if it woke him up, but his hips just started moving faster. You whimpered, wrapping your arms around him as he fucked into you unknowingly. Soft noises left his mouth, getting louder and more frequent when you clenched your walls around him to make it feel even better. You took one of his hands to put it under your shirt and on your breast, which he started kneading without missing a beat.

You could tell he was close, and he always had this thing where he couldn’t come until you did, so you rubbed your clit quickly. It didn’t take long because of how fucking hot all of this was, and you were soon coming on his cock and squeezing him tighter. “I’m coming, baby. Fuck, Pete. Feels so good,” you moaned, trying to keep it soft so he wouldn’t wake up, but loud enough that he might hear it in his dream.

One more loud and desperate moan of your name and his thrust lost their rhythm, his cock pulsing inside of you and his warmth filling you. God, it was the best feeling.

You thought he would wake up after that, but he didn’t stir at all, so you decided to see how many you could get out of him before he woke. He quickly hardened again and you thanked the universe for his quick recovery time. You moved your hips to match his, deepening every thrust, and you began leaving hickeys on his neck and chest.

He came three more times and you were sure you’d already been filled to the brim by the second time. It sounded so lewd, his cum being forced deeper into you as it leaked out around him and onto your thighs. You chased his fifth orgasm, hoping for a sixth, but as he came inside of you again, his eyes fluttered open in confusion, his pupils blown and his breathing erratic. You pulled off of his cock before he realized, wincing slightly at the sudden empty feeling. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah, baby?” You looked at him innocently, as if you hadn’t just let him use you to get off five times.

Peter noticed that your heart and breathing were faster than usual, but his brain was too foggy from the pleasure and the fact that he was barely awake yet to realize why. “What happened?”

“Well, it sounded like you were having a really nice dream…”

Peter’s cheeks flushed at your words. It _was_ a nice dream _. Very nice_. “Yeah, it felt so real. Did I really…?”

“Come? See for yourself.” You turned the lamp on and lifted up the blanket. He saw that his cock was out of his boxers and covered in juices, but what really got him was the cum leaking from you and on your thighs. “Five times.”

Peter could feel himself getting hard again at the sight of his cum in you. “Five times? _Fuck_.”

You didn’t have time for a clever reply before he was on top of you, his hand travelling down to finger all of his cum back inside of you as he described his dream in detail.

You didn’t need any sleep anyway.


	84. Reader is obsessed with Spider-Man and calls for his help, but really just wants to have sex with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request yandere reader obssesed with Spiderman so much that she actually calls him for help but he finds her naked and wanting to fick her senseless??"

Peter had been obsessed with you for such a long time, through high school and into college. He knew from being friends with you that you loved Spider-Man, and it made him so happy. He just didn’t realize how much you admired his alter ego.

You watched every news report and youtube video, and you clipped his picture from every newspaper. You even went out with the hope of running into him or getting into some trouble that he had to save you from. You spent your nights fantasizing about him, and you had no idea that he did the same.

You also had no idea that he was one of your best friends.

Lately, you began to notice Spider-Man in your area a lot more than usual, not knowing that he was there to watch you and had been for years. One day, you got tired of waiting for him, so you decided to strip all of your clothes off and get on your bed, watching through the window.

When you saw that red and blue streak swing by, you yelled at the top of your lungs, “HELP!”

Peter heard you screaming and he immediately panicked, basically throwing himself through your open window. He looked around for the danger, ready to protect you, only for his eyes to land on you, naked and spread out on your bed. He couldn’t even speak because he was looking at your beautiful body and he could see _everything_.

“I knew that would get your attention,” you said with a smirk as you sat up on your knees, making your breasts bounce slightly. “And it looks like I’m keeping it too. Like what you see?”

“Y-y-yeah.” Like was an understatement, he thought. His suit had already gotten much tighter and all he wanted was to touch and kiss all of you before fucking you until you couldn’t take anymore.

“Then come here.” You beckoned him forward with a finger and he didn’t hesitate. In less than a second, he ripped his mask off and kissed you hard, his gloved hands cupping your face. He did it so fast that you hadn’t really seen his face, but you didn’t mind since there was plenty of time for that.

You laid your hands on his chest and ran them over his muscles, down his toned stomach. The texture of the fabric felt good under your fingers, but you wanted to touch his skin. You swiped your tongue over his mouth and he opened it right away to let you in, your tongues moving against each other. The intensity of the kiss had you lightheaded and it felt like he was pouring a lot of feeling into it, which you didn’t expect. _Did he know you?_

Your question was answered when he broke the kiss to catch his breath and you met his brown eyes and messy curls. His cheeks were tinted pink as his lips curled into a shy smile. “I didn’t know you wanted me too. I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

The realization had you in shock, just like he had been when he found you naked for him. “ _Peter?_ ”

Peter’s mood suddenly changed and he felt a weight in his chest. His hands left your face and dropped to his lap as reality settled in. You hadn’t known his secret. You wanted Spider-Man, the hero of Queens, not Peter, the nerdy ESU student. He wasn’t good enough for you.

His thoughts were interrupted when you grabbed his face and kissed him again, softer this time. He melted into it and all of those worries disappeared like they were never there.

Spider-Man wasn’t the only one you’d wanted all that time.


	85. Reader cockwarms Peter until he breaks and fucks them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Reader wanting to tease Peter cock warming him but the tables turns out when Peter starts kissing her nipples and breasts and fucks her really good"

“Are you almost done?” You whined from your spot on the couch.

Peter continued typing away on the computer. “I only need about 10 more minutes, angel.” He was doing some work for Tony and you knew it was kind of important, but that didn’t stop you from being needy for your baby boy. You knew he wanted you too, because it seemed like he _always_ did, and you were sure he could tell how wet you were just thinking about him.

“That’s too long,” you said, standing up with your phone in hand. Peter gulped as he heard the sound of you pushing your pants down and walking over to him. You tapped his arm and he didn’t hesitate to move it so you could sit on his lap, feeling his already hardening cock against your thigh.

He stared up at you and you knew his resolve was already breaking fast. “What are you doing?”

You reached between you and freed his cock from his pants, hardening completely when your hand touched it. “Getting some relief while you’re apparently doing something more important.”

“That’s not t-” Peter cut himself off with a loud whimper when you moved your panties to the side and sunk down on him. You didn’t hold back your moans as he slowly filled you and you bottomed out.

His entire face was red and he grabbed your hips, ready to thrust up into you, but you laughed and took his hands off. “I thought you said you needed 10 more minutes, baby? You can fuck me after since you don’t have the time right now.”

“Noooo,” Peter groaned, unsure if he could just sit there with you on his cock without doing anything. He never managed to handle it for long before giving in. He pouted up at you and you smiled sweetly.

“Get to work. I’ll start the ten minutes when you start typing.”

Peter gave you one last pleading look, but when you didn’t break, he reluctantly put his fingers to the keys and looked over your shoulder at the screen. He wanted to be good for you so he took a shaky breath and began typing, leading you to set the timer.

You put your arms around his neck and mindlessly scrolled through your phone as it counted down, pretending to ignore him while you were doing anything but. Peter’s typing wasn’t as fast as it was before considering his mind was completely on you. There was even some sweat on his brow just from the effort he was making.

You purposely clenched around him, making him moan and put his face in your neck for a moment. “Not fair…”

“Oh really? Well…” You slipped your shirt off of your body, leaving your top half bare and your breasts right in his face. “Who said I was fair?”

Peter immediately choked on air, regretting even saying anything because he definitely couldn’t resist your tits for several minutes no matter how good he wanted to be. His hands went to your hips again and you let them, as well as pushing your chest out once he started kissing your breasts. If he was going to disobey, then you figured you might as well tempt him even further.

He licked and mouthed at your breasts, sucking on your nipples. You let out a content sigh as he did it, your fingers threading through his hair and tugging at it. Peter planted his feet on the floor and you took that moment to check the timer before he started fucking up into you.

You let out a loud moan as he hit all the right spots, and you rocked your hips against him to make it even better. Peter thrust fast and hard, holding back from the orgasm that he was on the edge of, waiting for you to come then give him the okay. He moved one hand and rubbed your clit, causing your walls to flutter. Fuck, he wanted to come inside of you so bad, especially once the circles on your clit made you come, twitching around him.

“Can I please come?” He whimpered as his hips began to stutter, letting you know how close he was. You thought it was cute how red his face was and how his jaw was completely slack. It almost made what you did next very painful. Almost.

“No,” you said as you lifted off of his throbbing cock. “Only good boys get to come.”

Peter actually sobbed as he buried his face in your neck, already missing your warmth. “I….I made you feel good though, right?”

“Yeah, you did. But you also only made it two minutes, not the whole ten like I said. This calls for a punishment, baby.” Peter whined at the word, making you bite your lip. “You were supposed to work for eight more minutes so how about…eight edges?”

_“Fuck.”_

You smiled and wrapped your hand around his slick cock, giving it a firm pump. “One down, seven more to go…”


	86. Reader falls asleep in Peter’s lap when trying to stay awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me because I'm an awkward lump and never know how to phrase things properly. But I have a request. A soft yandere parker with a very excited but sleepy s/o wait for a new episode of their favorite show when the reader/ s/o starts nodding off and eventually falling asleep, for the first time in their very new relationship, in his lap"

You and Peter sat next to each other on the couch, wrapped up and warm in the same blanket. The two of you hadn’t been dating for very long, but you already had a tradition where you watched your favorite show together before bed on the night it aired.

That night, you felt very drowsy as you waited for the new episode. It was supposed to be a big one, so you had to stay awake no matter how hard it was.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch it tomorrow, angel?” Peter asked, smiling softly at your sleepy face.

“No, no, no. We can’t miss it!” You yawned as you spoke, only confirming his thought that you needed sleep, but he couldn’t deny your excitement.

Moments later, you dozed off on his shoulder and quickly woke up again with a start. “I’m up, I’m up!” Your mind was cloudy from the lack of sleep, so you thought the best idea was to climb into Peter’s lap. “Don’t let me fall asleep, Petey. ‘Kay?”

“O-okay, I’ll do my best.” He smiled at you and you returned it, your eyes already starting to droop again. It only took a moment of distraction at the feeling of you being so close for him to let you to drift off, snoring softly. Peter knew he promised, but he couldn’t bear to wake you up right then.

Instead, Peter carefully wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead as he held you close to his chest.

Yeah, the show could wait another day.


	87. Part 2 to shapeshifter that runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Galaxy Anon speaking. I'd like to request a continuation to the shifter reader blurb. Peter's s/o ends up pregnant after another encounter with her spider hero. She decides to inform him of this turn of events and they end up having sex after he sees her swollen belly. Even pregnant, though, she manages to get away. This is their last night together, and he tells him that before drugging him. She knows that he won't give up on finding them, but she's a pro at evading him at this point."

You found out you were pregnant a few months ago. Sure you were glad to be having this baby, but you were expecting trouble from Peter. You knew he would make running more difficult if he found out, and staying with him wasn’t an option because it was clear he would lock you up with him and raise the baby to be like him.

Still, you did care for him and wanted to see him one more time, even though you were already showing quite a bit at that point.

Peter actually started to cry when he saw your bump. He wanted to have a family with you, more than just one child, and he planned to marry you one day. He assumed the arrival of your child would make you give up this whole game and stop running. He was wrong.

The two of you laid together for a moment catching your breath and you realized you were indulging yourself a little more than usual. Maybe because you knew it was the end.

Peter turned to you and smiled, blissfully unaware of the reality. “I’m so glad this happened. It means you don’t have to run anymore. You can stay with me.”

Taking advantage of his guard being down, you plunged a syringe into his neck and pushed it down. You had managed to find a drug that would keep him under for a while since you knew he would fight harder to keep you from leaving this time. “Peter, I’m not staying. I won’t be seeing you anymore. This is it.”

Peter tried to move, but his eyes were already drooping. “No, don’t leave…. _Please_.”

“Goodbye, Peter.” You touched his face gently before getting out of the bed to put on the rest of your clothes.

“Please don’t go. Stay with me,” he kept begging as you left him behind one last time.

Part of you wished you could, but it was better this way.


	88. Overstimulated sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oversensitive sex with Peter and reader where they have come a lot of times but they continue and when they finish she stands up and all his come falls from her thighs and Peter gets turned on again and well, another round??"

“One m-more, angel,” Peter pleaded as he grinded his hips against you, steadily losing his rhythm

You couldn’t even think straight to respond as his tip stroked that perfect spot inside of you and his lower stomach rubbed against your overstimulated clit. The two of you had come so many times that it hurt to keep going, but it still felt so fucking good. You held onto him tight, your fingertips digging into his back as you let out little whimpers.

There were tears flooding Peter’s eyes because it was so much harder for him with his enhanced senses. Though he couldn’t bring himself to care that much because the feel of your pussy and the sight of you in pieces underneath him made it worth it. Not to mention that he had come inside of you every time so he was just filling you up even more and forcing his cum deeper.

You rocked your hips with his as well as you could even though your body felt like jello, and Peter couldn’t hold it back much longer. “Please, please.”

Peter’s desperate voice pushed you over and caused a silent scream as you fell headfirst into pleasure, squeezing around him and coaxing him towards his end as well. “Fuck. Oh, fu-” He buried his face in your neck as more cum filled you in spurts, making you jerk at the feeling. He was sure you had finally milked him dry and taken every bit of cum he had.

The two of you stayed connected for a while, catching your breath and trying to return to earth. You had been so out of it that you could barely remember your own name, only Peter’s, so you definitely needed that time to recover. “We should…clean up…”

“’m such a mess,” you mumbled, looking down at the cum that leaked out around his cock.

“Beautiful mess…” Peter murmured the words before kissing you softly and carefully pulling out, making you both flinch.

You left the bed on wobbly legs as Peter watched, admiring your body. It ached so good between your legs as you stood and took a step. Peter always liked to observe for a moment as you got up after sex, feeling proud of his work.

As he got up to help you take your next step, he spotted the cum running down your thighs and he instantly began to get hard again. “Oh my god…” Peter wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you back down to the bed with him.

“Round two?”


	89. Soulmate AU where reader and Peter aren’t soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I sent this as just a thought before but if you have any ideas for it I’d love to see it. Peter’s obsessed with the reader but it’s a soulmate au and someone else is his soulmate (up to you who the soulmate is). The soulmate tries to bring this to his attention. Reader likes Peter but says if he has to be with the soulmate then they understand."

It was always a dangerous thing to date someone without knowing their mark. There was no guarantee they were your soulmate, and that meant a likelihood that they would meet their own and leave you heartbroken. Or that you would meet yours and break their heart instead. Either way, it would end in pain.

Peter was confident that wasn’t the case for you and him, that the two of you were meant to be together, only you didn’t share that feeling. He was too good, too kind, too perfect, and there was no way he was truly yours. The two of you hadn’t shown each other your marks yet, but you agreed that you would stay together. Of course, history told you that was easier said than done.

It all came crashing down on you when Peter broke the news. MJ claimed that her mark matched his after he had to change into his suit in front of her (which he apologized to you for profusely). You knew it would happen one day, but did it have to be so soon?

“Pete, I…I understand if you want to be with her,” you said softly, trying not to let your voice crack or a tear slip.

Peter’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“She’s your soulmate and I don’t want to be the one to keep you from that. I mean what I always say about loving you since we were kids, so I just want you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”

“Hey…” Peter stepped forward and cupped your face, wiping away the tears that had apparently fallen without you realizing. “I _am_ happy with you. I’ve known you were the one for me ever since we met. If this soulmate thing says we don’t belong together, then I don’t care about it.”

“Neither do I.” You smiled, pressing your cheek into his palm slightly. “I love you, Pete.”

“I love you, (Y/N),” he said, returning the smile and leaning in to press a kiss to your lips.

Maybe the two of you being together wasn’t what the universe wanted, but it was absolutely perfect to you and that was all that mattered.


	90. Breeding kink reader begs Peter to get them pregnant and they have sex from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request with a reader with a breeding kink that begs Peter to making her pregnant with doggy style and when they finish she keeps her hips up and tells Peter to not pull out"

Peter was never one to deny you of anything, but when you begged him to put a baby in you, he definitely couldn’t resist. That was how you ended up with your face pressed into a pillow and your ass in the air. You gripped either side of it, practically screaming into the fabric while Peter drove his hips into you, the smacking sound of skin on skin filling the room.

He gripped your ass, moaning as he watched his cock slide in and out of you. “F-fuck! You’re so tight. Gonna fill you up until you can’t take any more. Gonna give you a baby.”

You had already come a few times, but those words got you even closer to another end. “Please, please, please,” you whined, your eyes flooding with tears. There was a desperate need to have his cum deep inside of you so it would lead to what you both wanted.

Every stroke brought you towards the edge, and his fingers on your sensitive clit finally made you come again. Your body trembled and you cried out his name as it washed over you, your pulsing walls bringing Peter with you.

His hot cum filled you in ropes as he fucked the both of you through your highs, his hips stuttering slightly but still hitting you deep. Your usually chatty husband wasn’t even speaking full words because of how overstimulated his senses had him, just babbling what sounded like praises.

Eventually he slowed his thrusts to a stop as he caught his breath and you quickly threw a hand back, grabbing his hip to hold him in place deep inside of you. “Don’t. Move,” you ordered, muffled slightly by the pillow.

His eyes went wide as your words settled and he could already feel himself getting hard again. Even when he was the one fucking you the control you had over him drove him crazy, especially when it involved getting you pregnant. Peter leaned down and peppered kisses over your shoulder with a smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel”


	91. Prince!Peter and Knight!Reader

Even though you were merely a knight, not a person of royal blood, you grew up with Prince Peter. He saw you through being a page and a squire, and he stood by King Benjamin as he knighted you. The prince had been infatuated with you ever since he was a young boy and fell deeper in love as you both grew older, so he requested to have you in his personal guard.

Of course, Peter always wanted you with him, to be the one that protected him. You were his shadow, fiercely loyal and completely dedicated to your job. When he felt like walking among the people, you walked beside him. When he wanted to ride his horse, you were right there next to him on your own. Sometimes he even liked to put himself in danger on purpose to get your attention. When anyone else came to his aid, he was grateful, but absolutely clear that he would have preferred his _real_ knight.

You knew all of this because Peter wasn’t exactly subtle, and as prince he didn’t have to be. You loved him truly, you always had, but you knew you wouldn’t be allowed to marry a royal. Instead, you relished the relationship you did have while you had it, knowing it could never be more. He would most likely have to marry a princess from another kingdom for political reasons and the thought broke your heart. You would still protect him even then, until your last breath.

What you didn’t realize was that Peter had a plan. King Benjamin had died a few years before, so Peter was set to take over the throne from the queen regent when he turned 20. As a prince, he might have been forced into a marriage of convenience if necessary, but as king, he could marry whoever he liked and no one would be able to stop him. If they tried, he’d deal with them right away. All he wanted was for you to sit next to him and rule by his side. He decided that he would tell you about the plan the night before his coronation. Until then, he would have to wait like he had been for years.

You returned from a battle with a group of knights and Peter missed you dearly while you were gone. You were one of the kingdom’s greatest warriors, so it had been your duty to fight whether he wanted you to or not. When you returned, he wanted your full attention just as you always had his.

Eager to see him as well and to continue your duties as his guard, you headed towards his room. Peter found you first though and fell into step next to you. He cleared his throat and smiled at you. “I’m glad to see that you were unharmed.”

“Yes, it seems the enemy wasn’t as formidable as we were led to believe.”

“They never stood a chance with you on the battlefield, (Y/N).”

Your cheeks turned hot and you looked down at your feet as you continued walking. You were about to say something before you heard another knight, Bradley, call your name. Peter immediately tensed up at the sound of the man’s voice speaking your name and tried to think quickly. He had to keep your attention somehow so as he stopped with you, he pretended to trip and fall. A bit dramatic, yes, but he was known to be a little dramatic when you were involved.

Thanks to your quick reflexes, you caught him before he could fall too far, your arms wrapped securely around him. Any intention of answering the other knight was forgotten and he left anyway, all of them knowing what it was like when you and Peter were together. “Are you alright, my prince?”

Oh how he loved it when you called him that because he was all yours. “I think so. Thank you.”

The two of you stayed in the position for several moments, his brown eyes burning into yours as he grinned up at you, confirming it was just another thing he’d done on purpose to get close to you. You didn’t want to let go of him and he would be happy staying in your arms forever, but this would look improper from the outside. You pulled away and carefully put him back on his feet, your hands lingering on his shoulders a little too long. “Of course, my prince. We can’t have you hurt now, can we?”

When you let go of him, his heart ached. He always longed to be close to you and feel your body against his, armored or not. Peter had another idea, something he’d never tried before. He put weight on his foot and made a show of flinching, groaning in pain. “I must have hurt my ankle when I tripped. Would you mind carrying me to my room?”

You smirked at him, glad he gave you an actual excuse to be close to him again. With anyone else, you would have suggested they go to a healer, but you knew no one could heal a nonexistent injury. “Yes, my prince.” You picked him up bridal style and he wrapped his arms around your neck, not looking away from you. Your eyes didn’t leave him either since his room was a straight shot down the hall and you could find it in your sleep.

The only sound was the echo of voices far away and your boots on the floor. Peter didn’t say anything and neither did you because nothing needed to be said. This odd connection had always been unspoken. It had to be, at least until he was king.

Finally, you arrived at his room and he opened the door himself since your hands were full. The inside of the room was very familiar to you, just as it was the servants and other guards, but it felt more like a home to you than your own quarters. It held many memories, and you hated to think of how that would change when he finally married his future queen, when you would become just another knight. His upcoming coronation only meant it would happen that much sooner.

To Peter’s surprise, you looked away from him as you carefully sat him down on his bed. “I’ll let you rest, your highness,” you said quietly, turning to leave and hide the tears that welled up at the thoughts that invaded your mind.

Peter watched you curiously as you shut the door behind you, not even glancing back. You hadn’t called him that since you were children, so why the sudden change? The title rattled in his brain, eating away at him as he laid down in the bed and stared at the empty side.

The space that would be yours _very_ soon, even if you didn’t know it yet.


	92. Matching lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe something with Peter and his S/o getting matching lingerie?"

“I’m home!” Peter called out to you as he entered the apartment, a relieved smile on his face at the fact that he could finally spend some time with you.

“I’m in the bedroom, baby,” you said, and he eagerly headed that way and opened the door. He couldn’t wait to change into his pajamas and cuddle you like he’d been wanting to all day.

Then he realized what you were wearing as you laid on the bed, a set of lacy, baby blue lingerie, and it definitely wasn’t an outfit that said you wanted to cuddle at the moment. “You look so beautiful, angel.” He always thought that, but he just had to say it.

“Glad you like it.” You sat up on your knees and crawled closer to him. “I thought you deserved a gift.” Peter blushed and put his hands on your hips moving in to kiss you before you stopped him. “This isn’t the whole gift, baby.”

You reached over to grab the bag that he had understandably overlooked once he saw you. You offered it to him and he opened it, pulling out the contents to find the same set of lingerie in a different size. This wasn’t the first time you’d bought him lingerie, but he didn’t expect the same one as you.

“I wanted us to have something matching and thought it would look great on you. What do you think?”

“I love it.” He gave you a sweet kiss before shedding his clothes. The way you watched him as he put on the skimpy outfit cause the blush to creep down his neck and chest, and he was already hard as he slipped the panties on.

“My pretty boy…,” you said softly as you took his hand and guided him to lay down on the bed. You straddled him, feeling his cock press up against you as he let out a little whine at the contact. His breath hitched as you trailed your fingers over his stomach and covered chest, admiring how the bra complemented his skin. “You look amazing.”

Peter smiled, a ‘Not as amazing as you’ on his tongue, but you leaned down and kissed him before he could get it out. This wasn’t how he was expecting the night to go and he didn’t mind in the slightest. There was always time to cuddle later when all of the matching underwear was long abandoned on the floor.


	93. Doc Ock steals Peter’s body and has sex with the reader while ghost!Peter is forced to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon here. Doc Ock has taken over Peter's body and begins to feel the effects of Peter's obsession for his s/o. Meanwhile, Peter is in his ghost form shouting over and over "That's not me! Doc Ock is impersonating me!" The blurb gets more heated as SpoOck begins to seduce Peter's darling. She willingly follows his lead and actually attacks SpoOck's lips. She straddles him and confesses that she's wanted to have sex with him all day. Peter's in the background, hard but in despair."

If Peter could throw up right then, he would have.

He was watching you kiss him, but it wasn’t actually him, it was Otto Octavius in his stolen body. Otto had switched their bodies and left Peter to die in his own. He took over his life. He took _you_.

Peter screamed, trying to get you to hear him. “(Y/N), that’s not me! Please! You have to know it’s not me!”

But you didn’t hear a thing, just like all the other times he’d spoken in the last hour or so.

All you did was kiss Otto back passionately, like you always kissed him, and you straddled him, grinding against his crotch. “I’ve been wanting you all day, baby.”

Otto smiled up at you and Peter fell to his knees pleading, “No, no, no. Please don’t do this!”

He tried to reach out and pull you back, away from this man who was about to violate you using his body. His hands just went through you and you noticed nothing as you pulled your shirt off.

Peter felt the nausea get worse as Otto touched you, making you moan like he always did. This had to be a dream, a _nightmare_.

“Angel, please! He’s not me! How can you not see it?” He sobbed, helpless as he watched Otto fuck into you with his body and listened you cry out for him.

The beautiful sounds you made were turning him on like they always did, his cock straining against his suit, and it mixed with his horror, making him feel guilty too.

 _Why?_ What did he do to deserve this? Was he going to be stuck like this forever, watching Otto live his life while you were none the wiser?

He had to fix this, he had to get his body back somehow, but until then, all he could do was _watch_.


	94. Reader is infected with Devil’s Breath and PS4!Peter is too late to save them

Peter hadn’t wanted to kill Dr Octavius, but he needed to do it for you. For May.

He had been close to getting the cure for Devil’s Breath so many times and never succeeded. Once the two most important people in his life were infected, he knew he had to fight harder and do more. Octavius refused to give him the cure, so Peter took it and made sure he could never take it back.

That was something he tried to keep at the back of his mind though as he swung to you and May, ready to save you. Both of you were stable last he heard, so he knew it was going to be okay. It had to be.

Peter’s phone rang and he saw that it was MJ. She had called during the fight with Octavius, but he was unable to answer at the time. “Hey, MJ. What’s up?”

“Peter, it’s…it’s (Y/N) and May. They didn’t make it…”

He felt his heart stop in his chest at her words, but he couldn’t believe it. “That’s not possible. They were stable.”

“I know, but May passed about 20 minutes ago and (Y/N) just-”

“No!” Peter said as he nearly smacked into a building and decided to land on a roof. Why was he in such a hurry if you were already gone?

“I’m so sorry, Pete-”

Peter hung up the phone and tore off his mask, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. You were dead. May was dead. If only he’d been faster or smarter, more willing to get his hands dirty, then you would still be alive and May would be able to meet your future children that she always liked to talk about.

He took out the vial and looked down at it, holding it in his hand. The right thing to do would be to get it to the hospital, and he knew that was what both of you would want, so he put his mask back on and jumped from the roof.

Peter would save the city from Devil’s Breath, but he didn’t much care about what would happen after that if you weren’t there to see it.


	95. PS4!Peter wakes up to find that reader who died from Devil’s Breath is alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon speaking. We already talked about this one too XD PS4!Peter travels back to a time where his s/o is still alive and doesn't have Devil's Breath. Imagine this: Peter and his s/o live together. When he comes back, she's checking what they owe their landlord, a frustrated look on her face (because she's the one paying the bills and Peter doesn't get much from Doc Octavius), and then Peter hugs her out of nowhere. He's missed her so much; it's been years since the Devil's Breath fiasco."

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up was your scent. It was something he hadn’t smelled in years, not since little after you died. After a while, it began to fade until it just lived in his memory. He knew he was imagining it all when he felt a warm spot next to him in the bed. It had been cold for so long…

Peter was content to live in that for a moment before he had to face reality, until he heard the soft rustling of paper and a quiet sigh. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. What he saw made him wonder if he’d finally lost it completely.

It was you, sitting at the tiny kitchen table with a few papers in your hand and your eyebrows drawn together. You looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Healthy. _Alive_. Tears were already pricking at his eyes and his voice cracked when he spoke “(Y/N)?”

You turned to him and your expression relaxed a little. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you up. Rent’s due in a few days and I wanted to double check that we were good on all of our bills.”

Peter didn’t say anything, he just stood up from the bed, approaching slowly. He wanted to touch you, but he worried about you disappearing if he did. You watched him in confusion as he approached, the feeling only growing when he threw his arms around you and held you much tighter than usual.

You hugged him back, feeling his tears against your neck. He couldn’t hold them back even if he wanted to because you were finally back in his arms again. It was as if Devil’s Breath had never happened, so that must have meant May was alive too. The nightmare was over.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” You asked, stroking his hair soothingly. Sometimes he woke up very emotional after a bad dream, but this seemed different.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he replied before pulling back enough to cup your cheek and look at you closely after so long. “Everything’s _perfect_.”


	96. Peter is sleeping on the couch and reader comes to cuddle with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yay requests are ope how about Peter sleeping on the couch and the reader who couldn’t sleep just climbs on the couch to cuddle him"

Peter had taken you away from your life and locked you away, you should’ve hated him, but all you could think about as you laid awake in bed was cuddling him. His warmth seemed very appealing at time and you really craved human contact from anyone. He was asleep on the couch, where he’d been staying to make you more comfortable, so you didn’t want to bother him.

He wouldn’t mind though, right? After all, he always seemed desperate to hold you and he would want you to get some sleep too.

You threw the blanket off of you and stood up from the bed to carefully tip toe into the living room. Peter was stretched over the couch, but there was enough space on the edge for you to fit there with him. You lifted his blanket and laid down in the empty space, pressing yourself up to his side. You put it back over both of you before resting your head on his chest and slinging an arm over his stomach.

For a moment, you thought Peter might be awake since his arms wrapped around you, but there was no other sign than that. You closed your eyes and hoped that sleep would take you this time. If not, at least you could be warm and comfortable.

Peter woke up that morning feeling strangely happy and he knew why the moment he realized you were in his arms. He looked down at you where you laid against his chest and smiled, leaning his head forward to kiss your forehead. This was perfect. This was how things were supposed to be.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him to find a smile that could light up the whole world. “Good morning, Pete. Sorry, I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Don’t be sorry. You can sleep with me whenever you want,” he assured you as his hand slowly rubbed up and down your back.

That was perfect because you hadn’t been quite ready to wake up yet, so you nuzzled your face against his chest and closed your eyes again. Peter had so much to do that day, but none of it mattered anymore. He could lay there with you forever.


	97. Peter and reader fight as a tradition and reader takes care of him after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request an extension on the concept about Peter and his Gentle, kind S/O from another dimension. After the fight his S/O carries him to their room where they basically baby him (e.g Giving him a bath, getting him comfy clothes and cuddling him in their bed) and it’s basically a bunch of fluff, according to S/O this is also tradition"

Peter let you hit him on your first try and took a dive to the floor, pretending that you actually hurt him. It was for good reason because this fight was very important. You had to do it as it was a tradition for your people to challenge the one they wanted to be with to a fight. The winner would choose whether the relationship happened or not.

He wanted it, he wanted _you_ , and clearly you wanted him too. He just didn’t want to actually fight you, so every hit he directed towards you was missed on purpose. Letting you win seemed like the best solution. After all, you were the one that called for the fight, so of course you would want to be with him. “Alright, you got me. You win.”

You stood above him with a smile before leaning down and picking him up bridal style. “I choose you, Peter Parker,” you said as you leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Peter threw his arms around your neck and smiled against your lips until you pulled away, making him whimper. “There’s more to the tradition, my love.”

Peter blushed as he considered what that could mean, the comments and whistles from some of the other Avengers not helping his thoughts. You ignored them all, only looking down at Peter with a lovely smile as you carried him off to your bedroom.

Peter suddenly felt cold when you sat him down on your bed and walked into your bathroom to fill the tub. He needed to be in your arms again, but he waited instead, not wanting to mess up the tradition and hurt your feelings. Tradition was the whole reason he had to fight you in the first place so he didn’t want it to be for nothing.

You came back and helped him stand up. “How do you take this off?” You asked, pointing to his suit. Peter gulped and tapped the spider symbol, which made the suit turn baggy. You carefully pushed the suit down until it pooled around his feet, and you made sure his boxers joined it, leaving him completely naked. Peter felt nervous as you took in his body, including the part that no one else had ever seen before. “You’re beautiful.”

Peter’s skin flushed all over and he smiled. “Not as beautiful as you.”

You carried him to the bathtub as well and placed him in it. The water was the perfect temperature and the surface was covered in a thick layer of bubbles. He chuckled a bit nervously as you began to soap him up, but he loved it all, especially how you gently cleaned his skin and even massaged his scalp while you washed his hair. It probably should’ve seemed odd that you were literally bathing him. He enjoyed the attention though.

After that, you dried him off and dressed him up in pajamas of yours. They were soft and smelled just like you and he wanted to wear them forever. You had him lay down on the bed as you changed into another pair of pajamas, and of course Peter took a little peek. It was only fair after you’d seen all of him.

You got in bed behind him and pressed your chest to his back as you wrapped your arms around him. You were as in heaven as he was, since you’d been thinking about holding him like this for quite a while. All you wanted to do was fall asleep like this and wake up to him still in your arms. He wanted that too.

“So that’s the whole tradition?” Peter asked while he put his hand over yours and linked your fingers together.

“Usually I would have to tend to your wounds as well, but there were none. It’s strange because you fell so quickly.”

“I, uh, I heal fast.”

“That doesn’t explain why you never once hit me even though you’re an excellent fighter.” Peter couldn’t see it, but you were smiling.

He started to panic a little, thinking that maybe throwing the fight like that messed up your tradition somehow. “Um…”

“I’m only teasing, my love,” you explained with a laugh and kissed his temple. “None of that matters now that we’re together.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief and relaxed further in your embrace. Part of him still couldn’t believe that he really had you, but there you were, and it was everything he imagined.


	98. Peter and pregnant reader have sex which induces labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sex help labour come along, so like shat if s/o and reader were having sex and then she goes into labour with Peter ofc"

“Oh god, Peter!”

Peter thrust his hips into yours, his cock stretching you out and hitting you deep every single time. You laid back against the pillows with your fingers gripping at the sheets as he held your hip in one hand and had one laying on your swollen belly. “You getting close, angel?”

“Yes. Fuck!”

He already knew the answer from the way you were clenching around him and squirming, and Peter was close too because you were absolutely stunning to watch. Not that you weren’t always beautiful, but the glow of your sweat covered skin, your larger breasts, and your pregnancy belly really hit differently. He knew it was possible that this would be the last time he saw that for a little while since it was so close to your due date, so he drank it all in.

Peter kept that rhythm and reached down to rub your clit in little circles. “Come for me, please. Need to feel you.”

“’m gonna-” You had the sheets in a death grip as your orgasm tore through you, making you arch your back a little and buck your hips up. “Peter!”

Peter watched your body shake with pleasure and listened to those sweet little moans as he kept fucking you through it. “That’s it. Good girl.” Your walls fluttered around him and brought him over the edge. He grabbed your hips and buried himself as deep as he could as he filled you with his cum.

You thought he was beautiful too. The way his skin was flushed and his muscles moved under it, how his face became even more blissed out, and the sweet nothings he always moaned and whimpered for you.

Peter finally slowed his hips to a stop, looking down at you smiling as he reached up to cup your cheek. “You’re so perfect,” he praised, his breathing still ragged.

You smiled right back before you pulled him down to lay next to you and snuggled into his chest. “So are you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, leaving a sweet kiss on the crown of your head. The two of you laid there together for a little while to calm your racing hearts before Peter cleaned you up as always, but you felt something after a while. A dull pain in your stomach, almost like a period cramp.

“Peter? It’s starting.”

“What is?” Then his eyes widened. “Oh…OH! Come on, let’s get cleaned up and we’ll head to the compound.” Peter grinned as he carefully moved you off of him and stood up to grab a damp wash cloth and clean clothes for you. “Our baby’s finally coming!”

You smiled fondly for a moment, but a slightly more intense cramp hit and had you holding your belly. It was only going to get more painful, you knew that, but it was worth it, and you would be just fine with Peter by your side.


	99. Sub!Peter gets edged and fucked by symbiote reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon speaking. Look, I know I've said that I'm done for the day, but I can't resist... And I also know that you want it, Alex XD Smutty times with symbiote s/o and their bonded Peter. Just the Klyntar wrapping themselves around Peter's cock and making him edge so many times, just making him work for it. Finally, when his s/o has decided he's had enough, they make him turn on his kness and penetrate him to make him finish. Peter's super-strength fails him for once and he can't move after."

“Ah! Fuck…” Peter moaned as he looked down, watching the way you wrapped and shifted around his painfully hard cock. You covered his stomach and chest as well, stimulating his nipples. His senses already dialed everything up to eleven, but the fact that you had been teasing him and denying him for hours made him even more sensitive. He’d lost count of the edges somewhere around number four.

Peter had the sheets in a white knuckled grip as his thrusts his cock into the air. You rubbed and squeezed around him, thoroughly enjoying putting your love through such sweet torture. You knew he loved it, being controlled and fucked by you, because you were bonded. All of the pleasure he felt was clear to you through your connection.

“Please. Need to come. Please,” he sobbed, tears running down his temples.

Your voice echoed in his head. _“Do you think you deserve it?”_

Peter nodded his head furiously. “Yes, fuck. I’ve been s’ good.”

He had definitely been good as always, not letting himself come even when he got close. No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how easy it would’ve been to give in and come anyway. He loved the attention and knew all of the edging and teasing would make it worth it in the end. But you were driving him mad at this point.

You said nothing, just writhed over his throbbing length and every spot you knew turned him on even more. He got closer and closer, his stomach tensing and his breaths becoming even more eratic. You could feel the heat radiating through his body and knew his high was approaching fast. Peter almost thought you would let him reach it, but just as he got to the edge, you completely moved away from his cock and any sensitive spots.

Peter let out out a noise somewhere between a a moan and a sob. “Wh-?”

 _“Turn around,”_ you commanded, but he didn’t have to because you moved him yourself, putting him on his hands and knees.

Peter whimpered pathetically, knowing exactly what was going to come next. He raised his ass up in the air and spread his legs wide open all on his own, desperate to feel you. When you finally entered him, he let out the most beautiful little moan. You stretched him out, filling him up as you reached for the spot inside him that always brought out the best noises from your love.

There was no warning before you started to move inside of him, thrusting hard and hitting that spot. Peter grabbed at the pillow under his head and buried his face in it. “Ah, shit. Oh my god. Har-uhn-harder!”

You sped up to an even more brutal pace, making his body sway back and forth. He was near the edge again, so close you could almost taste it. _“COME,”_ you nearly growled, the sound filling his already fucked out brain.

Peter shouted into the pillow as his release finally came, his abs tensing up and his hips rutting against the air. His cum ruined the sheets and even got on his stomach, making a huge mess of everything. You kept fucking him through it and relishing in the rush of chemicals as well as the sweet music he made just for you. His moans devolved into whines and whimpers and that was when you slowed to a stop, staying nestled deep inside of him.

Peter collapsed into his own mess, unable to move anything. His whole body felt like jello. You always had a way of leaving him completely relaxed and satisfied. Little aftershocks of pleasure had him twitching and you removed yourself from him after a while. _“Good boy.”_

The simple praise put a tired smile on Peter’s face as he drifted off to sleep, knowing you would take good care of him.


	100. Pregnant reader drugs Peter and kills him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon speaking! So, I've been thinking. We already know how the pregnant s/o's story ends (with her getting a son that's a murderous yandere - at least in that storyline), but how about we do one blurb about the pregnant reader actually killing Peter? How did she manage to do it in the end? And let's have Peter actually semi-conscious when she strikes, because I'm a sucker for angst :)"

It was finally time. Peter was back home and relaxed on the couch, yet again unaware of the drugs you poured into his drink. This would be the last time you did it, you had decided that a few days ago. You were due soon, so you didn’t have much opportunity left.

You waddled over to the couch with the drink in hand, painting the most convincing smile you could muster on your face. Peter took it gratefully and blushed as you sat down next to him. He put his arm around you and took a drink. “Thanks. You don’t have to do things like this for me though.”

“Of course I do. You’ve been out saving people all day, I’m sure you’re exhausted. It’s the least I can do.” You watched the contents of the cup carefully as the two of you sat together and he told you about his day. You couldn’t care any less about that and when he asked about your day, you lied. It hadn’t been great, since you were thinking about how you would finally be going through with it tonight. Murdering a person. A person you despised, but still a person.

Eventually, Peter drank the whole thing and started to get woozy, trailing off mid sentence. You waited a moment before standing up and letting his arm drop down beside him. You walked into the kitchen and wrapped your hand around the handle of the chef’s knife and pulled it out. In the reflection on the metal, you could see yourself.

Were you ready to do this?

It didn’t matter if you were ready or not, you had to do what was best for your baby. You had to make sure there was no way Peter could ever come for him and raise him to be just like he was.

Slowly, you walked back into the living room and up to Peter’s unconscious body. At least you thought he was unconscious until you saw the way his eyes were slightly open and looking up at you. It seemed as if you hadn’t given him enough drugs to keep him down completely, or his body was getting used to them. Either way, you had to do it. If he was really developing a tolerance, you didn’t have time to wait.

“Peter, if you can hear me…. I hate you.” You saw his eyes widen a little as you used all of your strength to bring ths knife down into his chest, as deep as you could get it. You pulled it out, blood staining the blade and blooming on his shirt. Peter healed fast, so you couldn’t just do it once.

You struck again and again and again until it started to feel _good_. Every stab was fueled by loathing for him and what he put you through. Kidnapping you, hurting your family, forcing you to get pregnant, all of it. “I hate you for what you did to me! I hate you! _I hate you!_ ” you screamed with each stab before putting the knife in him one final time.

As you pulled it out, you saw his eyes finally droop closed for the last time while more blood streamed out of his mouth and down his neck. You dropped the knife and stumbled backwards until you reached the wall. You slid down it and sat on the floor, tears running down your face. After everything, you knew you shouldn’t have felt bad for killing him, but you did.

It was better for your child though. With Peter gone, you would be able to live free and raise your baby like a normal person. Your son would grow up happy and healthy with you, no influence from the unstable man who fathered him.

You just hoped to god he didn’t turn out like Peter anyway.


	101. Peter confesses to reader who only uses him for sexv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request ~ Peter with an S/O who just uses Peter for casual sex and they don’t like him, not even as a friend. However, Peter one day confesses his love for them after another session together and they get really mad at Peter and shout about how Peter means nothing to them, this was meant to be a casual thing with no feelings and they could never love him

Your relationship with Peter, if you could call it that, wasn’t serious. Sure, he was great in bed and eager to please, but that was all you liked about him. You didn’t want to be friends, didn’t want to date him. The only effort you put in was to make sure you had him wrapped around your finger enough that he would fuck you again.

So when Peter decided to ruin it all by telling you that he’d loved you for years and wanted more, you were _pissed_.

“What the fuck, Peter?!” You yelled as you pushed him away from you.

“What did I do?” He looked hurt by your harsh reaction and a tiny part of you knew you should’ve felt bad for using and hurting him, but you didn’t care.

You got up from the bed and glared at him where he laid under the blanket. “You ruined everything! This was never serious, all it was was sex.” Feeling the need to get the hell out of there, you searched the floor for your clothes where they had mixed with Peter’s.

“That’s not true,” Peter argued as he also left the bed, his eyes turning glassy and red. How could you say the two of you weren’t serious? You were his soulmate. “I love you and you love me too. I know it.”

You glared at him as you buttoned your pants. “Peter, I don’t love you! I don’t even like you! You’re just an easy and decent fuck and you had to go fucking ruin all of it by talking about feelings.”

Peter reached out and took your hand, the tears running freely now. “Please don’t say that. Give me a chance.”

You yanked your hand away from him and slipped your shirt on, leaving you fully dressed again. “No way! Don’t you get it? I’ll never love you! You mean _nothing_ to me!”

“Please…”

“Lose my number.”

Peter watched as you walked away and his heart shattered the moment you shut the door. He fell to his knees, sobs tearing their way from his chest. How could you say those things? Your reaction had been totally unexpected in his eyes, though everyone else tried to warn him that you were just using him for sex.

They had to be wrong. _You_ were wrong. You loved him, even if you didn’t know it. He just had to convince you…


	102. Manipulative reader comforts Peter after he kills someone for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could i have a manipulative s/o comforting Peter after he killed someone for them?"

From the very beginning of your relationship, it was obvious to you that Peter was wrapped around your finger. He would do absolutely anything you asked if you gave him enough love and affection. Not that the feelings you had for him weren’t at all genuine, but it was far too easy to get him to do what you wanted. You couldn’t resist.

You had asked him to kill someone for you, and once you kissed him, that person’s fate was sealed. It did make you feel a bit guilty though when Peter came home with slumped shoulders and red rimmed eyes. He hadn’t been gone long, but you could tell from his demeanor that he got the job done.

You closed the distance between you and wrapped your arms around him, feeling him melt into your embrace. His body shook with sobs and you shushed him as you ran your fingers through his messy hair.

His voice was muffled by your neck when he finally spoke, but you still heard him. “I k-killed them…”

“I know, baby, and I know it’s hard on you.” You kissed his temple and Peter’s fingers dug into your back from how tightly he held you. “But you did it for me. For us.”

You could feel the tears soaking your shirt as he continued to cry. Even when it was for you, the guilt ate away at him. He didn’t enjoy killing people, but he’d do anything to make you happy. “For us” he mumbled.

“Remember what we always say, Pete?”

Peter pulled away just enough to look up at you, his eyes puffy and swollen as tears still streamed down his cheeks. “Our relationship is the most important thing…everything else is secondary.”

“That’s right, baby. It’ll all be okay, I promise.” You cupped his cheek and smiled at him before going in for a gentle kiss. “Now let’s get you in the shower.”

Peter sniffled and cracked a small smile when he saw yours. You were right, everything would be okay. As long as the two of you were together, it would all be worth it.


	103. Soft yan reader scares a rival away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Peter dating his S/O who’s the definition of softie. Like everything about them is soft - their clothes, hugs, kisses, personality and they always have a soft smile on their face. A girl tries flirting with Peter quite a few times and one day does it in front of S/O. S/O just smiles softly at the girl before putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering a bunch of stuff in her ear. The girl runs off sobbing and S/O just turns to Peter as if nothing happened."

Peter was yours and yours alone from the moment he met you. Everything about you was perfect to him, his beautiful angel. You were so soft and gentle, the kindest person he’d ever met, and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with you. He would give you everything, give you the _whole_ _world_ if he could. You deserved it and more.

It was a surprise to him when you asked him out and the two of you started dating. His dream person really was his now. He got all of your affection and kisses, your lovely smile and sweet nothings. Every single day was bliss when he got to spend it with you.

Peter was so in love with you that he didn’t see anyone else in a romantic or sexual way. He had everything he could ever want being with his angel and never gave other people the time of day. That didn’t stop them from trying to flirt with him, but there was one girl in particular, Marie, who wouldn’t give up. He always tried to make his discomfort obvious and it never deterred her.

Until one day, she made the mistake of coming up to you and Peter as you sat together in the library. Peter immediately stiffened and you noticed, but you kept on smiling as she sat down next to you and spoke, completely ignoring you. “Hi, Peter. Do you mind helping me with my chem assignment today? I’m totally clueless when it comes to this stuff and you’re the smartest person in school. Pretty please?”

“Uh, sorry, but (Y/N) and I are having a study date right now,” Peter explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, shooting you an apologetic smile for the interruption.

Marie scrunched her nose in disgust. “You two are _still_ together? Wow, that’s a shocker.”

Peter frowned, but your cute little smile he loved so much stayed put. He was about to say something when you put a gentle hand on Marie’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. He watched as Marie’s face shifted to confused, then unsettled, then absolutely terrified. Tears even welled up in her eyes.

You sat back in your seat again and Marie burst into tears, scrambling to get up from the seat and run out of the library. You paid her no mind as you turned back to your textbook. “So where were we, baby?”

Peter’s gaze flicked between you and the door that Marie had left through. “What just happened? What did you say to her?”

“I just told her what would happen if she didn’t leave you alone.”

“And what’s that?”

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Petey. Promise,” you reassured him, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

The moment your mouth met his own, Peter’s mind went blank. He really didn’t give a damn what you said to Marie or anyone else who wanted him as long as it kept them all far away from the two of you.


	104. Angst Prompt: “I can only blame myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon speaking. Request for Peter: “I can only blame myself.” You are supposed to be Peter's s/o, but due to your precognition abilities you've managed to dodge that bullet and instead you've let someone take the fall for you. The guilt is strong, especially since you catch Peter's new s/o crying, muttering to herself about how she's pregnant; she didn't plan for this. You comfort her but don't tell her anything about your involvement. You resolve to kill Peter; you should have done this."

It was all your fault, really. You had been selfish ever since you saw your future. You manipulated things and put this girl in your place, this innocent girl who wasn’t meant to live this way. She was supposed to be a happy college student, not miserable and isolated, locked up in a cage.

When you first snuck into the room after seeing her new future, she was scared until you told her you knew everything. She begged and begged for you to take her away, but there was no way you could get her out without Peter knowing. You held her and listened closely as she let it out, your heart twisting up with guilt.

She didn’t think twice about venting to you, not having seen anyone since before Peter locked her away. “I never wanted this. I don’t want him. I don’t want this baby. Why did this have to happen to me?”

“It shouldn’t have. He’s a monster, but I can only blame myself for this.” She looked up at you confused and you realized your slip. “I mean that I should’ve stopped him a long time ago.” Partially true. Telling her that you had caused all of this on purpose wouldn’t help her already fragile state.

“He’s too strong, he’s _Spider-Man_. You couldn’t have stopped him.”

“I can and I will.”

The front door opened and Peter called out into the house, “I’m home, angel!”

The girl stiffened in your arms and you gave her one more gentle squeeze. “You stay here, alright? I’ll fix this.”

You stood up and left her there on the bed, taking a deep breath before you walked through the bedroom door to meet Peter. It was time to end this once and for all.


	105. Peter and symbiote reader are separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Galaxy Anon speaking. I've been absent for too long, methinks. How about we make a blurb of Peter and his symbiote being separated? In the end, he's been on the verge of unconsciousness and has to witness an almost dead s/o being coerced into accepting someone else as a host. The villian taunts Peter and almost seems like they are about to kill him, but the sweet pain they are seeing in his eyes stop them. Peter cries out after his love as the villian walks away with the suit."

You and Peter had been bonded so long that he’d forgotten what it was like to not feel you there all the time. To truly be alone, no voice whispering in his ear, no constant presence. He never thought he would go through that again, and he never expected that it would be so agonizing when he did.

Peter had to sit there and watch as another man bonded with you, violated you. The man threatened him and forced you into the connection. You couldn’t just refuse and let him hurt your love even more than he already had when you were ripped apart, so you accepted him.

Peter could barely keep his eyes open, partly out of exhaustion, but mostly because he couldn’t bear to see this happen. He couldn’t move his body either and felt close to blacking out, probably because the two of you were so closely bonded that one couldn’t survive without the other. He surely couldn’t live without you.

The pain became worse when you covered the man’s skin and he attacked Peter. His punches were all strengthened by you and Peter knew you were fighting against him as much as you could. He knew you would never hurt him of your own free will.

And that was proven as the villain wound his first back for a final blow. Peter looked right at him, staring through him to get to you. His eyes shined with tears as they fell and made tracks through the blood on his cheeks. You screamed in the man’s mind and he ignored it, not caring that he was about to take away the only thing you loved.

He started to move his fist and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened. There was no hit to his head, no split second of pain before he died. Peter opened his eyes again and found that his fist was about an inch from his face, shaking with effort. You had mustered up the strength to stop him.

“Let me kill him, dammit!” The man yelled just before his arm jerked backwards and his other hand released Peter. “No!”

Peter watched him stand up, his limbs slowly moving one by one almost like a puppet on a string. He turned and walked away, his feet dragging across the floor as he continued to scream at you to kill Peter. It took every ounce of willpower you had, but you had to get him away from Peter until you both regained some of the strength that was sapped away when your bond was broken.

Peter called out to you just before everything went black. “Don’t leave me, (Y/N). Please…”

It broke your heart to walk away, but you had to do it for him.


	106. Strong reader hurts Peter on accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please can I request Peter Parker dating an Enhanced S/O who’s VERY strong (like, stronger than Peter strong) They don’t know how to control it and because of that they tend to treat him like he’s made of glass. One day they accidentally hurt Peter pretty bad. Like, he snuck up on them to hug them and they freaked out. Before Peter can even realize what just happened S/O has already ran off"

Dating while having superstrength was even more difficult than you thought it would be. Even with Peter, who was literally Spider-Man and quite strong himself. He had enhancements too, but you could still easily hurt him because you lacked any real control. Every touch had to be well thought out and feather light because you were terrified that you would break him.

One day, your worst fear finally came true.

As you stood in the kitchen at the Avengers facility, you didn’t notice Peter sneaking up behind you. He hadn’t seen you for a few hours due to training and all he wanted was to give you a hug. He didn’t think anything of wrapping his arms around you from behind and pressing himself to your back, not until he felt you stiffen.

If you had thought about it for a moment, you would’ve noticed the familiar feeling of his arms and his warmth, but the sudden surprise hold on you sent you into panic mode. You quickly moved out of Peter’s hug and hit him backwards, sending him flying into the wall, where he left quite a large hole.

You finally realized it was Peter when you found him lying in a heap on the floor. “Oh my god, Pete?” He groaned quietly and you wanted to reach out to him, but you would only end up hurting him more. Just like you always knew you would eventually. Tears streamed down your face and you could barely breathe enough to choke out an “I’m sorry” before you ran to your room.

You shut the door behind you and sobbed violently as you leaned against the door. The last thing you ever wanted to do was hurt your sweet boyfriend. You had done so much to avoid that while you worked on controlling your strength, yet you sent him flying through a wall anyway. You couldn’t be trusted around him or anyone else, so you grabbed your duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. You ignored it and he knocked again. “It’s me, angel. Please let me in.”

You didn’t even want to think about what he looked like, how many bruises he might have becuase of you. Just the thought made you sob again. Peter heard this and got FRIDAY to let him inside. As soon as he saw the bag full of clothes on your bed, his heart sunk. “Why are you packing?”

The limp you noticed as he walked closer made you feel ill. “I hurt you. I can’t stay here, it’s not safe.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. I’ve had worse, trust me.” Peter carefully wrapped his arms around you, being sure to hide the grimace caused by the pain in his ribs. “It was only an accident, and it was stupid for me to sneak up on you like that. I was just excited to see you and didn’t think it through.”

You didn’t hug him back out of fear. “I could’ve killed you, Pete. I don’t want to hurt you ever again.”

“It would hurt me so much more if you left. You know that, right? I’ll do whatever it takes to help you control your strength, but I can’t lose you. Please stay.” His heart ached at the mere thought of you leaving, especially because of a simple accident. With the amount of times he’d been thrown around by villains and nearly killed, this was nothing.

You thought about it, and if Peter was willing to stick around after this, why would you still run? You knew you would be heartbroken as well if you left him behind. “…I’ll stay,” you said softly, sinking deeper into his embrace, yet leaving your arms at your sides. Maybe one day you could work back up to touching him again, but you couldn’t bring yourself to risk it yet.


	107. Soft reader tries to scare Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Halloween request: Peters soft S/O trying to scare him but due to how non-threatening S/O is Peter just can’t find it scary. So S/O decides to make it their mission to find a way to scare Peter before Halloween (With the help of an array of costumes)"

It was your very first Halloween with your precious Peter, and while he was thinking of couple’s costumes and spooky movies that would have you holding him even tighter, you had another idea. You wanted to get in at least one good scare, because that’s what Halloween is all about, right? But the first try didn’t go so well.

“I’m sorry, angel. You’re just too cute to scare me,” he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around you and kissing the top of your head.

You nuzzled into his chest and hugged him back, your cheeks warming up at him calling you cute. “It’s so not fair.” So the first attempt ended in failure, but you were nothing if not committed, and you refused to give up.

In the week leading up to the Halloween, you tried several more times. You popped out in front of him, wore costumes, everything you could think of, but nothing ever happened. Peter just smiled softly and told you how adorable you were every time, even when you were pouting at your failed scare.

On Halloween night, you decided to kick it up a notch. Peter wouldn’t be expecting you to scare him in his own apartment, so you could catch him by surprise even if you were ‘too cute’ in your zombie costume. You snuck into his place the way you always used to before you dated and hid in the closet. Peter wouldn’t mind, since you knew he’d hid in your own countless times for much less innocent reasons.

You waited patiently for him to arrive, as it was about the time he said he’d be heading home. When his door opened and he entered the bedroom, you grinned and peeked through the slats to see him. It was going to work this time, you just knew it.

Before he stripped his shirt off for his shower, you threw the closet door open and did your best zombie impression. Peter jumped at the noise and let out an undignified yelp, spinning around with wide eyes. When he realized it was you, he relaxed and put his hand over his heart. “Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!”

“Yes!” you cheered and practically threw yourself into his arms. “See? I can be scary.”

“Yes you can, angel. I was wrong.” Peter hugged you back and smiled at how proud you were. It was a good thing you never had to find out that he could hear you hiding in the closet from the moment he got home.


	108. Peter flirts with monster reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tony has gotten his face-mask destroyed and is getting choked by a intergalactic tentacle-like entity. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is making eyes at the thing while the rest of the Avengers are freaking out in the background, trying to blast the creature with all they've got. So, Peter casually drops in beside the two opponents and flirts with the monster, making this darling drop Tony after what he says registers. They admit that they should have a mate at this point and kidnap him. - Galaxy Anon."

Peter never would’ve thought he’d be in this situation. Common thugs, supervillains, aliens, all of that was normal to him, but ancient tentacle monsters? That was new. And the strangest part was that he had no desire to fight you. In fact, his desires were entirely different.

Even as you choked Tony out and the other Avengers attacked you, Peter couldn’t bring himself to. He was drawn to you though, which made him swing over and perch on a nearby building. “What’s someone like you doing in a place like this?” He asked, trying to stay casual as he blushed under his mask.

You ignored him and strangled Tony even harder, and Tony looked at him with an expression that said _‘What the fuck are you doing?’_

“You know, your tentacles really bring out your eyes. All twelve of them.” This time, you did spare him a glance, but it took a little more for you to give him your full attention. “I know this is sudden, but do you wanna go out sometime? There’s this place in Queens that makes the best pizza in the city. If you _like_ pizza that is-”

You threw Tony away like a ragdoll and finally set your sights on Peter. A few of your tentacles reached out to wrap around him and pull him closer to your face and he let it happen, much to the surprise of his team.

Peter finally heard your voice, haunting and deep, echoing in his head. It was beautiful to him, like a song. **_“I suppose it’s time I choose a mate.”_**

With that, you pressed him to your face as if you were nuzzling him and Peter laughed. “So is that a yes?”

You gave no answer, instead holding him tighter with no intention of letting go, and Peter hugged you back. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers watched in confusion as they realized that it wasn’t the distraction they assumed it was, and that they would have a very angry spider on their hands if they kept attacking you.


	109. Peter is sensitive to the cold and gets too cold on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon speaking. Spiders don’t have much resistance to cold. What about we make our dearest Peter despise the Winter? He’s come back from patrol and he’s feeling a little faint. His darling has to care of him after his legs give up on him. There’s a real risk of him getting hypothermia and you’re in the verge of calling a hospital, but Peter doesn’t want any of it. You feel terrified, but he’s stronger than you and he uses you as his personal heat pad; he doesn't let you go from his arms."

Peter hated the winter, even more than he did before he was bitten by the spider. His suit helped warm him up a little, but sometimes he would have to wear a hat or jacket over it and even that wasn’t enough. He always had to hope that keeping in motion would help him not feel it so much.

But that night, the temperature was the lowest it had been all winter, the bitter cold sinking into his bones. His muscles locked up, his teeth chattered violently, and all he could think about was getting home to you and your warm embrace. It was late enough that he could call it quits for the night anyway.

Peter landed on the fire escape when it hit him and he realized he’d stayed out just a little too long. He tried to open the window, but his fingers wouldn’t work to do it. Thankfully you spotted him and opened it for him, and you quickly noticed that he was practically vibrating. “Pete?”

He stepped forward so he could go through the window and get inside, but he collapsed and hit the metal. He couldn’t move his legs no matter how hard he tried.

“Oh my god!” You scrambled to get through and drag him inside even though he had always been a little too heavy for you. But you managed it and dropped him on the floor near the bed, quickly shutting the window before kneeling next to him. You took his mask off and felt his face, seeing the slight blue tint on his lips. “Jesus, you’re freezing. I have to call someone or get you to a hospital-”

“No,” Peter mumbled before grabbing you and pulling you to his body. “No hospitals. Want you.”

You tried to wiggle your way out of his grip so you could get to your phone, but he only held you tighter, burying his face in your neck. “Peter, please.”

He shook his head, and if you couldn’t convince him to let you go, there was literally nothing you could do. You couldn’t call anyone unless he wanted you to. Both of you were shaking then, but you were doing it out of fear because, even though he was Spider-Man, there was a very real possibility that he could die from this.

You reached towards the bed and just barely managed to catch the edge of the comforter so you could yank it off. You used your one free arm to pull the blanket over the two of you, and you started rubbing him through his suit in different places. Maybe you could generate enough heat to warm him up, but he seemed plenty content just holding you.

You kissed his icy forehead and hoped for the best.


End file.
